FAMA Y HUMILDAD
by JulieKa-Cullen
Summary: Él un divo del pop, ella una una estudiante de música, él orgulloso y acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, ella torpe pero de carácter fuerte... ¿lograrán vencer los obstáculos internos? ¿será que están destinados...? TODOS HUMANOS bella/edward
1. Descanso

**Hola!!! estes es el primer fic que hago en toda mi vida, espero recibir sus reviews a ver si les gusta o no, les gradeceré de ante mano a todos aquellos que lo lean...**

**Esta es una historia toalmente mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugaré con ellos...**

**Cualquier similitud con otra historia, pues no sé... esto es algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana y me dieron ganas de plasmarlo...**

**Bien espero sus comentarios....**

**GRACIAS!!!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**DESCANSO**

**Edward POV**

Debo decir que realmente me gusta mucho mi vida y lo que hago, pero a veces me canso tanto de la monotonía de siempre, quiero hacer algo diferente, que no tenga nada que ver con conciertos, autógrafos, con la fama… que no tenga involucrada la plástica vida de una estrella del pop…

-Dimitri, creo que mis hijos necesitan un descanso, además su madre los quiere en casa por unos días- Ese era Carlisle, mi padre… como si fuera a conseguir algo del explotador de Dimitri.

-Bueno, pues como sabes acabamos de terminar la gira por Europa y se me ha propuesto la grabación de su tercer disco, ¿lo puedes creer? Apenas llevan dos discos y ya son reconocidos a nivel mundial.

-Sí ya lo sé, mis hijos son muy buenos y trabajadores, pero creo que les hace falta unas vacaciones, convivir con la familia, así regresarán con ánimos y con una nueva chispa a la grabación… sólo serán unas dos semanas- mi padre hablaba emocionado, seguramente tenía ganas de vernos, y yo también quería volver a estar con ellos, pero no estaba seguro que nuestro manager nos dejara.

-Bien Carlisle, tendré que hablar con los productores de Twilight records, ya sabes que yo no puedo decidir ese tipo de cosas…

Recuerdo la conversación que mi padre había tenido con nuestro querido manager hace una semana, y eso me daba las esperanzas para ver a mis queridos padres y a mi adorada sobrina Rosie, tenía un año entero de no estar en casa… Es cierto que ahora vivo en Los Ángeles y que es una ciudad muy moderna e interesante, pero ahora teniéndolo todo y visitando los lugares más hermosos del mundo, añoraba como nunca el tranquilo y pequeño pueblo de Forks en Washington; mi pueblo alienígena, como en algún momento lo llamé.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y soy la guitarra, voz y el compositor del famoso grupo "New Moon", he estado aquí desde su formación hace ya cuatro años, siempre me ha gustado la música y cuando aquel hombre de nombre Aro me dijo que tenía talento y dejó su tarjeta, no dudé en llamarlo. Para ser sincero no esperaba el éxito, y menos que conformaría parte de un grupo de niños pop, pues mi sueño real era ser un solista y tocar el piano… ¡Ah cómo añoro los días en casa sentado en el banquillo enfrente de mi hermoso piano…!

Mis padres son los más amorosos y comprensivos del mundo… Se llaman Esme y Carlisle, mi padre es un médico muy reconocido en todo E.U.A. y mi madre es una diseñadora igual muy famosa, pero lo que más me gusta de estas dos personas es lo humildes que son respecto a su posición.

Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice, yo soy el más pequeño, mi hermano tiene 24 años, es un reconocido entrenador personal y está casado con la ex modelo mejor pagada de E.U.A., tienen una hija llamada Rosie, ella tendrá tres años. Mi hermano ha conseguido tener una familia estable y muy, muy feliz; eso en ocasiones me llena de envidia, pues tiene lo que todo hombre quisiera: dinero y amor. Mi cuñada Rosalie, es algo especial, digamos que hasta cierto punto es muy vanidosa (cómo olvidar sus años como diva) pero tiene un enorme corazón y ama mucho a Emmett y a Rosie, hasta el punto de abandonar su carrera para estar con ellos, pero a pesar de eso no es una amargada ni hueca.

Mi querido monstruito: Alice, tiene 22 años, ella es la más joven diseñadora de hoy, tiene varias tiendas por todo el país, pero a pesar de su fama tiene cierto apego a mí, su hermanito, por eso mismo está inmiscuida en el grupo, como la encargada de la imagen de este. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y si ella no estuviera cerca, tal vez ya hubiera desertado del grupo.

Los miembros del grupo son: Jasper Withlook, Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley y yo por supuesto. Jasper es mi mejor amigo y hermano gemelo de mi cuñada, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, tiene 22 años y es el bajo en el grupo. Tanya Denali tiene la misma edad que yo, ella es el teclado del grupo y Jessica, bueno ella no toca ningún instrumento, porque no es para nada brillante, de hecho no canta, sólo está metida aquí por algunas palancas en la disquera y por ser ¿hermosa? En cualquier caso me incomodan las dos féminas del grupo, pues ambas tienen sus colmillos puestos en mí.

-Bueno chicos los he reunido para darles las buenas noticias, ¡grabaremos el tercer disco!

-¡Waw!- definitivamente estas eran las chicas, nosotros no estábamos tan emocionados, pues teníamos otros deseos…

-Y que lo digan chicos… esto es emocionante, comenzaremos en abril, el 8 para ser exactos, así que eso nos lleva a la noticia número dos… tendrán un mes completo de vacaciones…- sí, esta vez los que gritamos fuimos Jasper y yo…

Y aquí estamos Alice, Jasper y yo; en un avión rumbo a Seattle, para de ahí tomar otro a Port Ángeles, lugar donde nos esperan nuestros padres para ir a Forks…

He ansiado este día desde hace tres años… volver a aquella casa blanca escondida en el bosque, volver a ver un atardecer en La Push (playa cercana a Forks), volver a tocar el hermoso piano negro de cola de la sala, y escuchar los hermosos cantos de mi madre al preparar la cena… Sí, extrañaba mi vida de antes, pero no podía abandonar el grupo, pues mis padres confiaban en mí, así que disfrutaré este mes en casa, a mi familia y me llenaré hasta el hastío de ellos, nada podría salir mal, todo sería igual que hace tres años…

* * *

**¿qué les ha parecido? ¿qué creen que le espere a Edward al llegar a casa? Ya lo tengo en mente, actualizaré cada que pueda, siempr ey cuando les guste vale???**

**de nuevo mil gracias...**

**Julie**


	2. El enemigo

_Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi primer fic... sí, no saben que emoción me da, por que he escrito muchas cosas antes, pero nunca un fic, y obviamente quiero agradecer los reviews a **Coona, Hime-Chan n n y Su broderik,** ustedes tienen dobles gracias por además de leer enviar un review..._

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto, también a lo mejor alrato publico otro, es que entre semana no creo poder tener tiempo..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO II_**

**_EL ENEMIGO_**

El tiempo en el avión estaba pasando demasiado lento, sobre todo porque mis dos acompañantes no estaban haciendo nada fácil el viaje. Pero es que sólo a mí se me ocurre decirles que nos fuéramos los tres juntos, es que a veces se me pasaban algunos detalles. Yo entendía las posturas de los dos. Por una parte mi hermana, quería muchísimo a Jasper, era su mejor amigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no era ajena a los sentimientos de éste; y por el otro entendía a mi amigo, ir cerca de la mujer que amas y que está comprometida con un hombre nefasto a escasos tres meses de la boda. Era difícil la posición de ambos, pero era en algo en lo que no tenía permitido intervenir.

Por fin las aeromozas nos indicaron que nos pusiéramos los cinturones pues ya arribaríamos a Seattle, eso me emocionó muchísimo pues cada vez estaba más cerca de los míos. El otro vuelo pasó más rápido, debe ser porque me quedé dormido, y por fin llegamos a Port Ángeles. Salimos del avión yo iba emocionado de ver a mis padres, y por primera vez en este largo viajecito vi que mis amigos tenían entusiasmo.

Salimos por una pasillo del aeropuerto y ahí estaba él: mi enemigo. Alice corrió a sus brazos emocionada de ver a su prometido, pobre Jasper, sentí como se le estaba poniendo la cara como de perrito degollado, supongo que su corazón se hizo trizas. Me extrañé de no ver a mis padres, así que tuve que acercarme al enemigo:

-_Cuñadito, ¿qué tal les fue el viaje? Es un honor que vengas a visitar a los pobres… ¡Hey Jasper!_- mi amigo sólo levantó la cara en forma de saludo, quería golpear al enemigo, pero amaba a Alice y sabía que cualquier enfrentamiento con él, la lastimaría.

-_James, te pediré de favor que no me hables así, respeto por favor… en otras cosas, ¿dónde están mis padres?_-Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de mi hermana al ver que trataba amablemente a su patán novio.

-_Bien Edward, como tú digas, tus padres no pudieron llegar, es que se les hizo tarde por el ensayo de la boda…_

_-¡Hay ya quiero verlos! Son la pareja más linda…-_Chilló Alice, se veía la emoción en su rostro y me entró emoción a mí también, por supuesto no sabía a qué pareja se refería, supongo que era de alguno de nuestro compañeros del colegio. Nos fuimos al coche del enemigo, por supuesto era un mercedes negro muy lujoso, sacado obviamente del bolsillo de la tonta de mi hermana, sí ella era muy espléndida, "su regalo de cumpleaños" nos dijo a todos cuando comenzamos a decirle, incluidos papá y mamá que eso era mucho.

Nunca he entendido eso de mi hermana, era inteligente, cariñosa, trabajadora y no comprendo cómo fue a caer en las garras de un manipulador, porque eso es el tal James. Siempre le hemos dicho que él le pone los cuernos, que la utiliza, que no la quiere por que nos consta, pero ella es firme al decir que le decimos eso porque queremos que pase algo con Jasper; y aunque al principio fue así, ahora ya no es tanto por mi amigo…

Además su ceguera, Alice tenía el don de conservar las amistades, yo no podía, era algo en contra de mí y de mi carrera, porque no te puedes encariñar con alguien si no sabes cuándo volverás a verlo. Pero de todas las personas la podía recordar a ella, al amor de mi vida…

Tenía tanta emoción de volver a verla… de perderme en sus ojos cafés, de acariciar su suave piel, de besar sus labios rosas… sí yo era un cantante famoso y asediado por las mujeres más bellas del mundo, pero mi gran amor se encontraba en Forks, la mujer más bella y sensible del mundo, la que escribe poemas y me canta al oído…

Recuerdo sus ojos al decirle que teníamos que terminar, de eso ya hace casi año y medio, y cada día que ha pasado me he arrepentido enormemente de haberle hecho daño, por eso ahora que regresaba, tenía la firme convicción de recuperarla. Ella es muy buena escritora, lo supe después de venirme a L.A. hace ya cinco años; recuerdo el verso que me dedicó el día que me vine a cumplir mis sueños, lo dejó en una nota debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto que decía…

_"Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor"_

Me llevé esa nota conmigo y al llegar aquí le marqué y le agradecí la nota ella al principio se extrañó, supuse que eran los nervios, le dije que la amaba y que siempre sería así, y he cumplido mi promesa, amo a la dueña de aquellas dulces palabras.

Sí definitivamente amaba a la mujer más bella y dulce del planeta, sé que en ocasiones es algo vanidosa y chocante, pero conmigo nunca ha sido así, además uno no escoge de quién se enamora y cuando se ama aceptas los defectos del otro, por eso amaba como nunca a Lauren Mallory...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? creían que era Bella... no, todavía no, no se desesperen... antes tienen que pasar otras cosas, recuerden esta es la vida de Edward Cullen el divo popero jajajajajaja...**

**Espero sus reviews...**

**JULIE**


	3. Recuerdos

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer..._

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto, también a lo mejor alrato publico otro, es que entre semana no creo poder tener tiempo..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**RECUERDOS**_

El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, se notaba que las nubes por fin cubrirían el cielo, y eso me alegraba pues era indicio de que nos acercábamos a casa. Jasper estaba al principio triste, pero poco a poco se fue evaporando esa sensación pues ansiaba al igual que yo ver a su familia; muchos podrían decir que emplear ese término en él no aplicaba pues sólo tenía a su gemela, pero hace ya muchos años, cuando murieron sus padres, los míos los acogieron como dos hijos más, y nosotros como sus hermanos. Obviamente el lazo se intensificó con la boda de nuestros respectivos hermanos y se solidificó para siempre con Rosie.

Vislumbré, Forks y quise llenar mis ojos de él. Seguía siendo el mismo pueblito que abandoné hace ya tantos años. Tendría sobre quince años, iba al instituto cuando aquél hombre se presentó en mi vida:

-_Hola, mi nombre es Aro Volturi, tú debes de ser el famoso Edward Cullen_

_-Así es…-_ debía reconocer que siempre he sido algo petulante, me enorgullecía de mi talento pues llevaba estudiando música desde los siete años

-_Me gustaría tener una cita con tus padres para hablar de ciertas cosas, se ve que tienes muchos sueños y me gustaría ayudarte a lograrlos pues verdaderamente tienes talento…_

Así fue como caí en Twilight records, la disquera más famosa a nivel internacional. Se me comentó sobre la formación de un grupo y aunque al principio quería decir que siempre no, pues al conocer que el bajista era Jasper pues no pude negarme, un año más tarde, después de que se grabara el disco, se creara la imagen y muchísimas cosas más, nació "New moon", y he estado encarcelado en ese grupo durante los últimos cuatro años de mi vida.

Un año pasó del lanzamiento del grupo, y yo visitaba Forks y hacía mi vida lo más "normal" posible, pero después de ese año se me dificultó volver a mi hogar. Lauren, quien en esos momentos era mi novia, se vino a los Ángeles a vivir cerca de mí, nos amábamos, pero creo que ella no se adaptó al estilo de vida y fue entonces que decidí que dejarla ir era lo correcto. Así que he estado sin visitar mi hogar como tres años y sin mi amada Lauren año y medio.

El paisaje comenzó a hacerse cada vez más conocido, y por fin vi la enorme casa blanca. El enemigo estacionó el coche y Jasper y yo nos bajamos como alma que lleva el diablo a ver a todos. Rosie corrió a los brazos de Jasper, no podía culparla, no me la había visto desde hace un año, el la cargó en sus brazos y la hizo girar, la niña gritaba y reía como loca, era tan hermosa mi sobrinita… De repente sentí que alguien me apretaba acompañado de una estrepitosa voz:

_-Hay Eddie, cómo te he extrañado, nos tenías muy abandonados…- _Sí sabía que ese abrazo tan fuerte sólo podía provenir de un oso, digo de mi hermano Emmett.

_-Ya suéltalo Emmett, le harás daño_- aunque tenía mucho de no oír su voz, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquella hermosa voz de campanita: Rosalie- _Hola Edward, ¿qué tal el viaje?- me dijo mi cuñada mientras me abrazaba_

_-Muy bien Rosalie, aunque venía algo embobado, ya se me pasó con el abrazo de tu osezno, digo de tu marido…_

_-¡Quién es el osezno eh!-_ Emmett con su fuerza descomunal me tomó entre sus brazos y me elevó por los aires, comenzamos a pelear juguetonamente, hasta que vi a mi madre en el marco de la puerta, arriba de la escalera, derramando unas lágrimas…

-_Mamá…-_ Grité emocionado, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo, y ese momento lo llevaré grabado en mi mente por lo emotivo que fue.

_-Carlisle, tengo casi a mi familia completa…_

Entramos todos riendo y gritando… en el fondo cerca de la cocina fue cuando la volví a ver…

* * *

**_¿Quién será? se abren las apuestas..._**

**_a ver ké opinan del capítulo, la verdad es que me está dando mucha emoción escribir este fik..._**

**_nunca creí que fuera TAN divertido..._**

**_bueno me voy a continuar escribiendo..._**

**_JULIE_**


	4. Nana

_**

* * *

**_

Hola chicos y chicas... gracias por sus reviez y por leer mi fic, eso me entusiasma a seguir escribiendo esta historia...

ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto, Espero sea de su agrado esta historia, si no háganmelo saber ok???_

_**Adinere:** pronto, ya verás... no se puede adelantar.... todo a su debido tiempo, ya sabes a qué me refiero..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**NANA**_

Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos marrón oscuro, su cabello castaño ya no caía por su espalda como antes ahora lo traía hasta los hombros, se veía un poco triste y a la vez feliz de verme, seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa, la que jugó conmigo, me cuidó y me quiso como un hijo más, mi nana, mi René Swan.

-Hola Edward…- sin poder responder corrí hacia ella y la abracé, no podía creer que fuera ella, que mis ojos la volvieran a ver, comencé a llorar como un niño, le besé la frente pues ahora ya era mucho más alto, y me separé de ella, sólo para tomar su barbilla y verla a los ojos.

-Perdóname René… perdóname…- y casi me hinco ante ella por que verdaderamente me sentía arrepentido. Por mi culpa el ser más preciado de su vida sufrió un infierno en el instituto.

-No Edward, ya eso ya pasó… no te preocupes mi hijo, yo te quiero y siempre lo haré, y estoy muy feliz de volver a verte…

-Nanita… nanita… no llodes…- Rosie se arrojó a los brazos de mi nana, creo que entendía por qué estaba René aquí, mi nana tiernamente le besó la mejilla, le dio una vuelta haciéndola reír y la bajó al suelo, ella corrió a lado de Jasper.

-Lo puedes creer Edward, René aceptó ser la nana de Rosie, criarla como lo hizo con nosotros…- Emmett estaba tan emocionado, obviamente entendía que él y su esposa tenían ciertos compromisos y nadie mejor para cuidar a su pequeña hija que René.

-¿Ven todos por qué digo que está casi la familia completa?- mi madre siempre fue la mejor del mundo, pero en ocasiones tenía que irse por su trabajo y como las abuelas vivían en otras ciudades, había contratado a René como nuestra niñera, poco a poco se fue ganando nuestra confianza y amor hasta que se convirtió en nuestra nana.

Por lo que sé, ella era muy joven cuando conoció a Charlie Swan, se enamoraron, se casaron, y en menos de un año, mi nana estaba dando a luz a Isabella, ella era un año menor que yo, realmente nunca tuve trato con ella y me hubiera gustado seguir sin estar en su vida, pero en aquellos momentos era más chiflado que ahora. Creo que eso es lo único que no me gustó de Lauren: su odio por Isabella.

Nunca entendí cuál era el coraje, pero un día cuando tenía 14 años, me pidió ayuda, era mi novia y la quería así que accedí. Decidimos hacerle creer a aquella niñita que estaba atraído por ella, le mandé cartas de amor, inspiradas obviamente en Lauren y la invité al baile de primavera, esa noche dejé plantada a Isabella, y ella como la niña que era se desmoronó al enterarse que había asistido con mi novia y que la habíamos pasado increíble.

Nunca más volví a saber de ella, recuerdo que mis padres se enojaron conmigo, pero no me importaba nadie más que Lauren.

-¿Cómo está la familia, René?- si hubiera podido evitarlo… me hubiera gustado no ver los ojos de mi nana al hacer esa pregunta, pero como siempre yo y mi bocota.-Mamá, les he traído algo a todos, e increíblemente me acordé de ti muchísimo René, algo me decía que te volvería a encontrar.

-Hijo, sigues siendo muy observador, eres un buen hombre, me gusta que seas así… pues cariño mi familia… sigue siendo duro hablar de eso- Su silencio no me gustó para nada, porque además se podía ver agonía en sus ojos, fue algo frustrante…- pues mi Charlie murió hace tres años, cumpliendo con la ley en un asalto al banco local, y mi Bella… bueno ella no fue la misma después de eso, era tan unida a su padre…- no sabía ni qué decir, estaba sin habla, no sabía cómo actuar… pero Alice como siempre era más lista y rápida que yo.

-Pero el que ella se haya ido no quiere decir que no te quiera René, sabes que se fue luchando por sus sueños, y está preocupada por ti y en constante contacto, no es malagradecida…- Dijo Alice reconfortando a mi nana.

-Tienes razón, sé que cuando menos me lo espere la tendré aquí a mi lado…

-Bueno querida familia, me despido, saben que tengo que hacer mi trabajo- sí la molesta voz de mi "adorado cuñado" nos interrumpió el emotivo momento, Alice se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó, Jasper se encogió y se fue a jugar al patio trasero con Rosie.

Yo subí a mi cuarto, llevando mis maletas conmigo, me encontré en aquella habitación llena de recuerdos de un pasado en el que fui más feliz, me arrojé a la cama, y con una sonrisa en la boca me fui a dormir, ya estaba en casa y sabía que mañana podría ir en su búsqueda…

* * *

_**Hola hola...!!**_

_**qué opinan de mis locuras???**_

_**pues espero les vaya gustando el fic... a ver si le van entendiendo...**_

**_ADELANTO_**

-Cullen, ¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné algo sobre una bonita pareja en el aeropuerto?- mi monstruito como siempre aclarando mis ideas… asentí

_**A VER QUÉ TAL... ¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA PAREJITA?**_

_**JULIE**_


	5. Novios

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer..._

_**Coona, **muchas gracias por ser fiel a la causa jejejeje!!! y a ver ké tal te parecer este capítulo..._

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos; las canciones mencionadas no son propiedad mía diré el nombre de la canción y el artista ok?**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, todo depende del trabajo en la escuela..._

_**espero les guste...**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**BODA**

Cuántas emociones en tan pocas horas… volver a ver a mi familia completa y junta de nuevo, incluso con René, que era algo con lo que yo no contaba, volver a sentir esta chispa de ilusión al pensar en Lauren, volver a mi tranquilo pueblo, con su clima y vegetación poco convencional, me hacía completa y absolutamente feliz.

Hoy tenía planeado hablarle a Ángela, mi vieja amiga de instituto y preguntarle sobre Lauren, aunque no sabía si ellas dos aún se mantenían en contacto, era lo primero que podía hacer, si esto no daba resultado ya encontraría otra forma de encontrarla.

Me levanté con los diminutos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, me metí al baño, me puse unos jeans deslavados, mis tenis, una playera blanca y mi chaqueta ligera favorita de color negro, me intenté peinar, pero bueno creo que después de 20 años de que mi cabello de plano no se acomodara debía estar acostumbrado a mi despeinado corte.

Bajé y en la sala estaba Rosie con Jasper, me acerqué a la pequeña para que dejara de tenerme miedo, estuve jugando con ella cerca de una hora, cuando mamá nos avisó que ya estaba el desayuno, por lo visto me estaba ganando la confianza de mi pequeña, no al grado de Jasper, pero eso sólo sería con un poco más de tiempo.

-¿_Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?- _preguntó dulcemente mi madre.

-_Pues la verdad… hablarle a Ángela y tal vez más tarde bajar a La Push a hacerle una visita a Seth…-_ Sí, tenía muchísimo tiempo de no ver a mi viejo amigo de peleas.

_-No Eddie, creo que no es lo más conveniente_…- ¿Mi hermano levantado temprano? ¿Armando frases coherentes a estas horas que él consideraba madrugada? ¿Bueno qué no se daban cuenta que ese no era Emmett? ¿Lo habrán abducido los aliens?

_-Cierra la boca Cullen, tiene mucho tiempo que no vienes a casa y que no has notado que Emmett es un trabajador padre de familia muy cumplido...-_ Alice me lo dijo moviendo su mano en mi cabeza y despeinándome, Jajaja cómo si eso fuera posible…

_-Gracias hermana, ya me estaba ofendiendo su manera de mirarme…-_ dijo Emmett digna y orgullosamente.

-_Hay qué hermoso es ver a mis tres hermosos hijos juntos_- mamá a veces me abochornaba, pero cuando me dio mi respectivo beso en la mejilla mi corazón se llenó.

_-Bueno el alboroto inicial era por qué no podía visitar a Seth… _-intervine tratando de que volvieran a hablar del tema inicial.

_-Creo hermanito, que no estás preparado para lidiar con...-_ Emmett se calló ante el golpe en la cabeza que le rindió su esposa. Rosalie se veía tan fresca y hermosa como si en vez de acabarse de levantar llevara ya mucho tiempo.

_-Bueno hijo, lo que pasa es que en la casa de Seth las cosas en estos momentos no son como siempre, hay mucho movimiento…-_Seguía sin entender las palabras de todos…

_-Cullen, ¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné algo sobre una bonita pareja en el aeropuerto?-_ mi monstruito como siempre aclarando mis ideas… asentí

_-Bueno pues me refería a Leah, la hermana de Seth y a Jacob Black, no sé si recuerdes algo de él, iba en tu curso en el instituto, bueno el caso es que se van a casar en tres días y pues como comprenderás las cosas no son como siempre en la casa Clearwater.-_ ¡Ah, por fin entendía…!

_-Ok, ok, y entonces, mamá, ¿ustedes son los padrinos?-_ eso me sorprendió, hasta donde sabía la parejita no era nada especial en la vida de mi familia.

_-Bueno Edward, hace ya casi cuatro años que no volviste a pisar Forks, Jacob como sabes era el mejor amigo de Isabella y pasó muchas tardes por aquí, cuando ella se fue, Alice le hacía de vez en cuando compañía y en una fiesta aquí en la casa, con motivo de nuestro 25 aniversario de casados, ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron, por eso nos guardan cariño a tu padre y a mí.-_ mi madre parecía igual de conmovida que Alice ayer en el aeropuerto.

Se acabó el desayuno y proseguí a hacer lo que planeaba, telefoneé a Ángela y para mi suerte, me dijo que mi amada Lauren seguía en el pueblo y que era entrenadora del equipo de gimnasia del colegio donde estudiábamos, quería correr a buscarla, pero antes tenía que hacer algo especial para ella.

* * *

**qué tal??**

**sí probablemente pensarán que fue un capítulo de relleno, y en parte así fue, pero es importante que conozcamos el ambiente de Edward y lo que ha pasado en su ausencia... no creen?**

**Además no se enojen que este día les regalo otor capítulo...**


	6. Noticias parte 1

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, que espero poco a poco a se hagan más, eso me da el insentivo para seguir escribiendo... obviamene muchísimas gracias a Coona, Adinere, su broderik y hime-chan n n por tomarse la molestia de darme su consejo o aprobación, igual si mis locuras no son de su agrado, háganmelo saber vale??? _

_Otras gracias a todos los que leen, gracias por su tiempo..._

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos; las canciones mencionadas no son propiedad mía diré el nombre de la canción y el artista ok?**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, todo depende del trabajo en la escuela..._

_**Bien, este capítulo es algo largo, por eso lo dividí en dos partes, espero sea de su agrado por que por fin pasan más cosas... lo siento por tardarme en poner esta parte en el fic, pero es que si no será tood muy rápido y no pienso que las cosas se deban dar con esa rapidez.... en fin, espero les guste...**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

_**NOTICIAS (PARTE 1)**_

Otro día más y no tenía nada planeado para visitar a mi hermosa princesa, pero yo no podía aguantar más, así que me vestí lo más decente que pude, con mis pantalones caquis, mi blusa blanca y esa chaqueta caqui que recuerdo le gustaba, tomé mi volvo plateado, y me dirigí al instituto, de camino ahí encontré una florería y compré sus flores predilectas que eran las rosas rojas, entré a la dirección y lo que vi me sorprendió muchísimo, la hermosa mujer que yo amaba encima de la mesa del director con él besuqueándola y tocándola, de repente vi algo más… _¡no!_ Grité mentalmente, mis ojos y mi corazón no estaban preparados para verla con el anciano director del instituto.

Como siempre he sido demasiado silencioso salí de la dirección, no sin antes poner el pestillo a la puerta, ¿qué acaso no eran conscientes de que estaban en una escuela llena de niños que podían ver aquellas cosas? Quería creer que había sido un error, pero no me fue posible… salí del instituto, aquél que me traía los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, con el corazón roto…

En cierto modo no podía culparla, ella era libre de hacer cualquier cosa con quien quisiera, era ilógico de mi parte pensar que estaría esperándome eternamente, pero yo la amaba y debía tener esperanzas; pero no podía seguir justificándola, era casi una cualquiera, porque ese no era sólo un hombre mayor, si no que estaba casado y tenía hijos que nosotros conocíamos perfectamente bien.

Al parecer mi Lauren, mi princesa, se convirtió en la bruja de los cuentos. Llegué a La Push y me quedé hasta tarde viendo hacia la nada, no podía llorar, y este sentimiento era extraño, porque si me dolía, pero en parte sentía alivio, alivio porque si no la hubiera visto ella hubiera podido jugar con mis sentimientos y mentir.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y supuse que mis padres estarían nerviosos, ya estaba más calmado, y saliendo de la playa me juré que mi familia no tenía que pagar por lo que ella me había hecho, me subí de nuevo al volvo y llegué rápidamente a cas gracias a mi gusto por la velocidad.

Aparqué y me di cuenta del movimiento que había en la casa, se oían gritos de alegría y risas, entré para verlos a todos acomodados en la sala en un círculo…

-_Voy mamá déjame encuentro la extensión_- gritaba Alice desde no sé dónde.

-_Buenas noches…-_ Susurré y no pude evitar contagiarme de su alegría cuando todos voltearon y me vieron con cara de felicidad, así supe que algo se movía en las aguas de la casa Cullen.

_-¡Qué bueno que llegaste hijo!-_ volteo mi madre unos segundos antes de volverse hacia René- _¿pero qué más te dijo en la carta?-_ René sujetaba unos papeles en sus manos, tenía los ojos llorosos y al igual que a los demás la envolvía una capa enorme de felicidad, la verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Alice llegó con una grabadora la conectó y se sentó impacientemente.

_-Pues como siempre me contó de cómo le está yendo en la escuela, obviamente calificaciones de excelencia, que nos extraña mucho, que le encantaría venir a la boda y darle unas cuantas advertencias a su cachorro favorito…; tendré que buscar luego a Jake para darle su recado-_ ante esto todos comenzaron a reír, seguí sin comprender nada- _que Alice morirá cuando la vuelva a ver, les manda muchos saludos a Rosalie y a Rosie, y como siempre dice que le hubiera encantado cargarla de bebé y estar con ella el día de su boda, que te agradece las fotos querida…- _con esto mi cuñada casi llora- _Emmett que el día de su regreso espera la dejes abrazarnos a todos los demás antes de matarla de paro respiratorio por tus abrazos de oso_- ahí sí que no pude evitar reírme, no sé de qué hablaban, pero yo siempre he comparado los abrazos de mi hermano con los de esos animales- _a ti Esme dice que extraña tus consejos, y a Carlisle pues que te adora… y sí mi querido Jasper, hay un recado para ti: dice que no dejes de luchar, que no te des por vencido y que ya verás como todo seguirá lo que ya está escrito, que a veces los caminos no siempre son fáciles, pero que tarde o temprano terminas encontrándote con tu destino- _Jasper miró a René con sumo respeto, parecía algo aliviado.

* * *

**_¿SABEN DE QUIÉN ES LA CARTA? _**

**_ADELANTO:_**

-René, dime por favor que ocultas, tienes una mirada que no te había visto en mucho tiempo…- Alice ya estaba impaciente, tanto que daba saltitos por toda la sala.

**_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO..._**

**_JULIE_**


	7. Noticias parte 2

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer..._

_GRACIAS DE NUEVO A: Coona, Hime-chan n n, Aridenere, sirenitagalactica, day-whitlock y su broderik (nadamás lo subo para que pases tu exámen ¡eh! jajajajajajaja)_

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_**"HOY NO ESTÁS"- KUDAI,** es la canción usada en este capítulo_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto... _

_espero les guste..._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**NOTICIAS (2° PARTE)**

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta euforia?-

ya estaba algo irritado por desconocer las razones de tanta alegría y porqué había razones para todos menos para mí… pero creo que nadie me escuchó por que no contestaron, quería irme de ahí y enfadarme con todos, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-_René, dime por favor que ocultas, tienes una mirada que no te había visto en mucho tiempo…- _Alice ya estaba impaciente, tanto que daba saltitos por toda la sala.

_-Eres muy perceptiva mi duendecilla… pues es que mi pequeña está ilusionada, su primer amor_…- toda la sala soltó un gritito de emoción, incluso las mujeres derramaron lágrimas, era frustrante no entender nada…-_Se llama Alec Volturi, es un estudiante de último curso que llegó de Italia…-_Volturi… Volturi… se me hacía familiar… ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?, Bueno más tarde pensaré en eso…

_-Italiano…-_ suspiraron todas las mujeres de la sala…

_-Es más ha incluido algunas fotos de él_…- todas corrieron cerca de mi nana y comenzaron a ver las fotos gritaban y se hacían burlas…

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que comenzaremos a ponernos celosos de este hombre que nos quita además a nuestras esposas ¿o no Emmett?-_ mi padre medio divertido codeo a mi hermano, él le siguió la corriente y pararon las trompas, recibieron unos picos de mi madre y de Rosalie, quienes se acercaron de nuevo a sus maridos.

_-¿René, esta vez no envió nada más?-_ Por primera vez Jasper hablaba.

_-Ya sé a lo que te refieres y aquí está…-_ René sacó un Cd de aquel sobre- _Bueno esto es del festival de primavera de hace una semana, me dijo que ganó junto a su enamorado, ya que participaron juntos, ella compuso la canción y él la ayudó con la música, me prometió que me gustaría mucho…_

_-Pues pongámosla_- Alice arrebató el Cd de las manos de René y lo puso en el reproductor, de repente una voz habló…

_-Hola a todos, pues muchas gracias mi querida familia, saben que los amo con todo el corazón, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños, ya saben lo demás no se los digo por aquí porque me da pena, no te rías Emmett que ya sabes que estoy como tomate. Bien mamá, espero que estés con todos, no quiero que te pongas triste, sabes que te amo y que esta canción no es para hacerte sentir mal, la compuse para papá, se llama "Hoy no estás" espero les guste…los amo, muchos besos-_ la música comenzó y yo seguía sin habla por la hermosa voz que acababa de oír…

**(Alec)**

"_Bajo una lluvia de dolor_

_Y un cielo gris que apaga el corazón_

_Que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas_

_Haciendo vivo este dolor_

_Y hoy no estas_

_Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

_Que se escondió una tarde_

_Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

_Y en mi ventana vi el dolor_

_Tu rostro en cada gota_

_Se hizo de noche y no brillo_

_La luna que ayer nos ilumino_

_Y fui esperando la mañana cada noche_

_Y el día que nunca llego_

_Y hoy no estas_

_Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

_Que se escondió una tarde_

_Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

_Y en mi ventana vi el dolor_

_Tu rostro en cada gota_

**(Bella)**

_Quizá mañana volverás_

_Y al anochecer la luna brillara_

_Como lo hizo ayer_

_Y aunque ya no vuelvas más_

_Siempre estaré_

_Jamás te olvidare..._

_Y hoy no estas_

_Y ayer brillabas como el sol_

_Que se escondió una tarde_

_Y se hizo tarde y no volvió_

_Y en mi ventana vi el dolor_

_Tu rostro en cada gota"_

La canción concluyó y todos hasta yo mismo tenías lágrimas en los ojos, Alice comenzó a aplaudir y todos hicimos lo mismo…

_-Con razón ganó el concurso René, qué hermosa canción, y ella canta como una diosa_- mi madre abrazó a mi nana con dulzura.

_-Sí René, ella canta, compone y toca maravilloso, tiene muchísimo talento, me sorprendió muchísimo cuando entró, pues él canta mucho, pero todo era para su gran salida_…- Alice se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a sonreír…

Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, esa voz era maravillosa, pero seguía sin entender quién era aquella chica, de repente una oleada de inteligencia llegó a mi cerebro "_Bien mamá, espero que estés con todos, no quiero que te pongas triste, sabes que te amo…" _¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! Ella era Isabella Marie Swan.

Este día había vuelto a saber de "mi gran amor", ahora mi gran decepción y de Isabella, la niña a la que he herido más en esta vida, no entendía como había llegado a cantar como lo hace, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que quería volver a verla y humillarme a pedirle perdón, por lo que había hecho hace ya casi seis años…

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, a mí me encantó hacer este capítulo, lo siento, removió cosas en mí jajajajajaja!!!**_

_**me despido chicos, no se enojen conmigo, estoy subiendo casi tres capítulos por día, es una historia algo compleja como pueden ver pero me está encantando escribirla, gracias por su apoyo...**_

_**JULIE**_


	8. Fiesta, brindis y casamiento

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer..._

_**Su broderik:** verémos qué se puede hacer al respecto ok?_

_**Kelda, Aridenere, Karinita Cullen1612, MERIBA y Gabriela Cullen:** muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de escribir algo o aconsejarme... como ya había dicho en otro capítulo, sus reviews me dan ánimos de continuar con mi historia..._

_**Coona:** Por lo del miércoles, seré sincera aún no sé qué va a pasar, pero prometo intentar escribir algo muy bueno... ¿ok?_

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_**"TODO CAMBIÓ" Camila,** es la canción usada en este capítulo_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto... _

_espero les guste..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_CAPÍTULO VII_**

**_FIESTA, BRINDIS Y CASAMIENTO_**

Un día pasó en casa de los Cullen, un día en el que quise llorar por ella, sí por esa mujer que antes me hizo feliz y que hoy me hace ser el hombre más desdichado… Un día en el que no dejaron de hablar de Isabella y su romance con el tal Alec, sin olvidar que el tema del día fue la boda de Jacob y Leah… Qué extraña es la vida, nunca en el tiempo que llevo soltero me había sentido mal o solo, de hecho amaba la soledad, pero ahora que a mi alrededor hay un conjunto de parejas felices me hace sentir que algo le falta a mi vida… todo el día intenté componer algo y la inspiración de plano no llegó a mí, así que por coraje dejé mi piano y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Hoy por fin había llegado el día esperado por todos, la unión matrimonial de los amigos de la familia. Seth me visitó esta mañana, quería escapar un poco de su casa y de la _loca ansiosa de su hermana_, como él mismo dijo. Platicamos un buen rato, recordando aquella vez a sus doce y a mis trece años que unos muchachos de mi edad lo molestaron y comenzaron la pelea; yo le ayudé y salimos victoriosos de aquél encuentro. Desde entonces, en gratitud él se convirtió en mi amigo.

Como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde la locura comenzó en mi casa, mi mamá y hermanas se encerraron en su cuarto y de ellas no supimos más nada. Mis hermanos, mi padre y yo nos comenzamos a arreglar a eso de las cinco y media. A las siete estábamos desesperados pues la boda era a las ocho y de las mujeres aún no se sabía nada.

La primera en bajar fue Rosie junto con René, mi hermosa sobrinita traía su vestido de lazos blancos con rosas, largo y brilloso, en su cabello traía acomodadas unas florecillas que esa mañana había ido a cortar con Jasper, se veía como una princesita; René llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul petróleo, se veía muy guapa.

Después bajó mamá, (nunca he entendido el que porqué mis padres, están muy bien conservados y parecen tener treinta en vez de tener hijos de casi esa edad); decir que esta noche mamá se veía espectacular es poco, se veía como una diosa, sí es mi mamá y todo, pero se veía guapísima, con su vestido largo color ciruela y con un escote profundo, se veía como una jovenzuela, mis ojos se abrieron y no sé por qué decidí voltear a ver a mi papá y si mi reacción fue exagerada la de mi padre fue peor: boca abierta y ojos como plato.

Llegó el turno de mi pequeño monstro: con su vestido verde olivo, entallado del dorso y suelto en la parte de la cadera, le llegaba a la rodilla, la vi mucho más alta y bajé mi mirada al piso observando las zapatillas del mismo tono de una altura que debería estar prohibida, mi padre debería regañarla por usar esos artefactos, es peligroso. Jasper, pobre de mi amigo, ver sus ojitos de ilusión apagados por ser un amante no correspondido. La ventaja para él es que James no iría a la boda, pues tenía mucho "trabajo"; en parte por eso me ilusionaba la fiesta, aunque la mayor parte era porque sentía unos nervios y conociéndome eso significaba que algo iba a pasar…

Por último pero no menos hermosa bajó Rosalie, con su vestido color rosa mexicano, vaya que a mi cuñada le gustaba que observasen sus curvas, era totalmente ceñido a su cuerpo, no tenía escote, era desmangado, y largo, se me hizo raro verla tan tapada, supongo que Emmett no quería que todos los hombres libidinosos la estuvieran observando. Bajó grácilmente las escaleras y cuando vi bien su vestido casi grito ahogadamente, el escote de su espalda era el que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era sumamente pronunciado. No puedo negar que mi hermano está casado con una sensual y exuberante mujer.

Papá y mamá se fueron en el mercedes negro de mi padre, Rosalie y Emmett junto con su hija y mi nana se fueron en el descapotable de mi cuñada, y Alice, Jasper y yo en mi flamante volvo.

Llegamos al gimnasio del instituto en La Push, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo tanto la ceremonia como la recepción, y debo decir que la verdad es que para ser ahí había quedado maravilloso, tanto que parecía un salón de fiestas, eso podían agradecérselo a mi querida hermana. Todo estaba adornado con rosas blancas y lazos del mismo tono, alumbrado con luces bajas, daba un aire de romanticismo.

El señor Weber, y padre de Ángela, fue el encargado de la ceremonia religiosa, fue todo muy emotivo, desde que Rosie apareció tirando los pétalos por el pasillo, hasta que los novios se dieron su primer beso como marido y mujer. Incluido también el brindis.

Pronto llegó la hora de las felicitaciones, mi familia fue la siguiente luego de los padres de los novios. Cuando me tocó darle el abrazo a Jacob, no puedo interpretar su mirada, parecía como si apestara, quería comerme con los ojos, no entendí porqué, pero no iba a arruinarles la fiesta a mis hermanos y a mis padres.

La cena fue muy amena, fue algo muy sencillo pero no por eso menos deliciosa. De pronto las luces comenzaron a bajar, no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo…

-_Se les suplica a los novios dirigirse al centro de la pista para su primer baile juntos-_ ese era el dj, ellos se acercaron al centro con una mirada de profundo respeto y de pertenencia, sinceramente se veían como mi monstruito decía: "enamorados". Ellos esperaron que el disco sonara pero de pronto una guitarra comenzó unas notas…

**(Bella)**

"_Todo cambio cuando te vi,_

_de blanco y negro a color,_

_me convertí, y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto,_

_algo que no imaginaba _

_fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_Todo tembló dentro de mi_

_el universo escribió que fueras para mi_

_y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba_

_fue perderme en tu amor simplemente_

_pasó y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_déjame decir que todo te di_

_y no hay cómo explicar,_

_para menos si tu no estas,_

_simplemente así lo sentí,_

_cuando te vi_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_de blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_sé que no es fácil_

_decir te amo_

_yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_pero así es el amor_

_simplemente pasó todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_antes que te ame mas_

_escucha por favor_

_déjame decir que todo te di_

_y no hay como explicar_

_para menos si no estás _

_simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi…_

_Todo cambió cuando te vi…_

Mi corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora, la emoción que me dio al escucharla en vivo superó ampliamente la de hace dos noches en su grabación, esa hermosa voz sólo podía provenir de un ángel, ese que estaba arriba de una improvisada tarima con una guitarra y un micrófono…

-_Hey Jake, todos los invitados te trajeron sus regalos, yo no tenía nada qué regalarte más que mi música y esta canción que fue escrita para ustedes, los quiero mucho y gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar con ustedes esta noche. ¡Felicidades!–_ Las luces la reflejaron en ese momento, llevaba un vestido muy juvenil hasta las rodillas pegado hasta la cadera y de ahí era bombacho, sin mangas (strapples) era color azul turquesa así que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel; su cabello era color castaño, muy parecido al de su madre, lo llevaba suelto y medio ondulado. Si yo antes juzgaba la belleza había sido un tonto, si me jactaba de decir que mis ojos ya habían visto la cosas más hermosas del mundo era un ciego, ella arriba de ese escenario, con su guitarra y cantando era la perfección en persona.

* * *

**Qué les pareció!!!**

**aaaaaaaaaa, ké pasará cuando se topen frente a frente???**

**ADELANTO:**

_-Bueno Bella, no sé si recuerdes a Edward... hijo saluda...-_mamá me llamó con su mano, me acerqué a ella... no sabía que decirle...

**Chicos, por la tarde subiré otro capítulo, sé que igual he exagerado subiendolos muy rápidamente, pero es que como les dije, escribir esta ****historia se me ha heho super fácil... y ya a partir de hoy subiré dos capítulos solamente ok?**

**Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews...**

**JULIE**


	9. Reencuentros

__

_Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo que del ke les dije..._

Bien bien, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leerme, los adoro en serio....

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto... _

_espero les guste..._

**_CAPÍTULO VIII_**

**_REENCUENTROS…_**

Todos en el salón estaban aplaudiendo, gritando y silbando, me acerqué hacia donde ella se dirigía, efectivamente, donde estaba mi familia.

_-Isa… Isabella… hija…-_ René corrió a donde venía bajando Isabella, se le reflejaban algunas lágrimas en los ojos. La joven bajó rápidamente del escenario y en el último escalón casi resbala, estuve a punto de correr y acercarme pero noté que un joven rubio le sonreía y la sujetaba.

_-¡¡Mamá!! Te he echado mucho de menos… mamá… mamita… te quiero mucho…-_ La joven abrazó desesperadamente a su madre, se veía tan bella…

_-¡¡Isabella!!-_Alice corrió como alma que lleva el diablo junto a aquella joven de ojos hermosos- _¿Pero qué diablos te has hecho? Mírate… estoy muy enojada contigo_…- hizo su famosa cara de perro degollado- _¿Makeovers sin mí? Dime Isabella, desde cuándo hemos sido amigas… ¿es que ya no me quieres…?_

_-Ven para acá boba y abrázame…- _Mi hermana no pudo aguantar su sonrisa y la abrazó…

_-Isabella, cómo te extrañamos…-_ mi madre corrió a abrazarla junto con mi padre, en sollozos murmuró- _Por fin Carlisle, mi familia completa…-_ Mi padre la abrazó con ternura, plantándole un dulce beso en la frente.

-_Isabella…-_ Rosalie corrió y la abrazó- _no te preocupes he amenazado a Emmett para que se comporte…-_ todos emitieron una carcajada.

-_Isabella Marie Swan, ¿cuándo te vas a dignar en saludar a tu hermano mayor?-_ dijo Emmett seriamente, se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero abrazo, separándose rápidamente, debía suponer cuál había sido la amenaza de mi cuñada…- _Vamos Isa… yo no soy yo sin el abrazo de oso…-_ la joven le sonrió y este inmediatamente la cargó y la abrazó efusivamente, hasta que ella dijo _"no… no pue… do… res… pi…rar_" él la bajó y todos nos reímos.

_-Uno, dos, tres… cuatro, cinco… seis… ¿quién no me quiere saludar…?-_ sentí como se me iba el color del rostro de los nervios… ¿se refería a mí? ¿Quería que la saludara? pero si nunca nos tratamos… salvo la vez de… ¿qué le iba a decir?- _Vamos Jasper… sal de donde estés_…- debo decir que me desilusioné, no entiendo por qué, pero así fue…

-_Isabella…-_ Jasper corrió y abrazó a mi ángel – ¿acabo de decir mi ángel?- con emoción, me dieron unos celos enormes de ser yo quien le diera ese abrazo…

_-Por fin tengo a todas las personas que amo conmigo… _

_-Isabella, tienes muchas cosas que contarnos, la escuela… los amigos… la música…-_ Alice ya estaba planeando de seguro una noche de chicas para todo eso…

_-Pero antes…-_ la joven se alejó y regresó de la mano de un rubio de ojos verdes como los míos, alto, ¿apuesto? Claro que no, era feo y se veía enojado, amargado y malo…- _quiero presentarles a Alec Volturi, mi novio… ellos son mamá, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… y la pequeña que está durmiendo en aquella silla es Rosie…_

_-Mucho gusto y encantado de conocerlos a todos por fin… Bella me ha contado mucho de todos ustedes, ya siento que los conozco…-_ Huy sí, muy educado y propio el señor… esa táctica ya me la conozco…

_-Hay Isabella…_ - mamá era la que hablaba y con un tono de disculpa y pena, de pronto me lanzó una mirada con las mismas emociones, comprendía que igual se sentía mal de no haberme tomado en cuenta en ese tiempo.

-solo Bella, ya me acostumbré a que todos me llamen así…- por supuesto bella era un sobrenombre que le venía muy bien a aquél ángel…

_-Bueno Bella, no sé si recuerdes a Edward, hijo… saluda…-_ mamá me llamó con su mano, me acerqué a ella… no sabía qué decirle…

_-Hola Edward, cuántos años…-_ en su mirada pasó algo de nostalgia, tristeza y ¿amor…?, no eso no puede estar pasando, ya estoy muy cansado…

_-Hola Bella-_ sí soy un tonto, no sabía qué hacer o decir…

El tiempo pasó volando, Jacob saludó a Bella y la cargó por toda la fiesta corriendo, fue muy gracioso, le presentó a su esposa, bailaron una pieza en la que ella a propósito lo pisoteó muchas veces; Alice se quedó con el ramo y extrañamente Jasper con la liga, a lo que todos gritamos y nos emocionamos cuando tuvieron que bailar una canción, que para colmo fue romántica. Todos bailamos muchísimo y nos divertimos, la fiesta acabó a eso de las cinco de la mañana y llegamos a casa a las seis, hoy el día empezaría tarde, pero ya había tomado una determinación y de que hablaba con Isabella hoy, hablaba, si no dejo de llamarme Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Logrará platikar con ella???**

**ustedes qué creen???**

**ADELANTO:**

-Bien Alec… lo siento por lo que pasó mientras dormías…-Bella se sonrojó y le hecho una miradita de cómplice a Alice… ¿qué pasaría mientras durmieron? Espera… ¿se quedó en el mismo cuarto que su novio?

**JULIE**

**

* * *

**


	10. Despedidas

__

_hola de nuevo...!! jajajaja, ya como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia y por eso les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... los quiero mucho y un beso, este capítulo se lo dedico a Adinere, lástima que ya estés en la escuel, pero echale ganas vale?_

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto... _

_espero les guste..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

_**DESPEDIDAS**_

Oí a lo lejos unas notas en piano, eso me despertó, volteé a ver la hora y eran las cuatro de la tarde… iba muy retrasado para mi plan, pero no importa, de que hoy lo llevaría a cabo, no tenía dudas… Abordaría a Bella y le pediría perdón…

Tomé mis cosas de baño y me metí a bañar rápidamente, salí y me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans oscuros, mis tenis, una playera roja y una chaqueta deportiva negra. Bajé corriendo y tuve la más hermosa de las visiones, si ayer verla con vestido elegante sentada en un banquillo con su guitarra me había parecido la perfección, verla ahora sentada en mi piano, con su cabello mojado, sus jeans ajustados, y esa playera blanca… me parecía ver algo irreal, como si fuera un sueño… debo estar durmiendo, pero dudo que sea eso, yo ni en fantasías podía haber creado un ser tan sublime y bello.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí parado en el resquicio de la puerta como un reverendo idiota…

_-¿Edward, no te molesta verdad?, sé que es tu piano, pero ella lo observaba con demasiada admiración cuando bajó y yo le dije que podía tocarlo si quería… yo tengo la culpa hermanito, no te enojes con ella_- Alice tenía cara de arrepentimiento, agradecí que no notara que no estaba anonadado por verla en mi piano si no por su imagen en él, si no estaría molestándome…

_-Claro que no monstruito, no estaba viéndola por eso, la verdad es que esa melodía me parece muy hermosa…-_ le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro-_ me pregunto si tendrá letra…-_ susurré, al momento me arrepentí de haber expresado parte de mis pensamientos, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora?

_-Bella…-_ Alice me arrastró junto con ella donde estaba aquél ángel…

_-¡Oh…! Edward, espero que no estés enojado, sería incapaz de dañar tu piano, sé lo valioso que es su instrumento para el músico…-_ ella tenía cara de miedo, no entendía por qué… acaso yo me he portado como un patán… está bien no contesten…

_-No… no hay problema…-_ tartamudeé, no entendía mis reacciones cuando estaba cerca de ella, yo el seguro ídolo de los adolescentes, por el que cualquier mujer muere comportándome como un inseguro niño de instituto… no, no, no… ¿qué me está pasando?

_-Is.. Bella… ¿Estábamos oyendo tu hermosa melodía, y yo me preguntaba si es que tenía letra?-_ Alice como siempre muy segura, pero no podía dejar fingir que no sabía nada al respecto, después de todo la incertidumbre y curiosidad me estaba matando…

_-No, claro que no… es una vieja canción que solía tocar, pero no es nada importante…-_ dijo muy fríamente y recalcando la palabra NADA, cuando acabó su frase, posó sus ojos chocolates en mí, me regaló una mirada de un profundo odio… me atravesó con ella y me hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo. ¡Qué irónica es la vida…! Herí a un ser precioso por amar a uno nefasto…

_-Chicos…-_ gritó René- _vengan a comer…_ - les di el paso a las damas, y justo antes de entrar a la cocina me quedé estático, Bella se dirigió a los brazos del tipo de anoche… de su novio…

_-¿Cómo amaneciste amor?-_ la volteó hasta que su espalda quedara en su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mi estómago rugió…

_-Bien Alec… lo siento por lo que pasó mientras dormías…-_Bella se sonrojó y le hecho una miradita de cómplice a Alice… ¿qué pasaría mientras durmieron? Espera… ¿se quedó en el mismo cuarto que su novio?

_-Alice, ¿dónde están mis papás…?-_ pregunté como queriendo cambiar el tema, me estaba disgustando mucho y no quería hacer una escenita, además no tenía derechos…

_-Hay… el bebé no soporta estar sin sus papás… cálmate Eddie_- y la carcajada que se echó hizo temblar la concina… por supuesto este era Emmett…

_-Cállate Emmett y no molestes a Edward-_ ¡Ah cómo quería a Rosalie…! Sí cuando comenzó a salir en plan de novios con mi hermano, como que no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero ella poco a poco se fue ganando mi cariño y yo el suyo…

_-Cullen, nuestros padres fueron a una reunión de papá, ya sabes que le darán el premio de mejor médico del año y están viendo los últimos detalles, además creo que después de tanto amor de ayer como que les quedaron ganas de…- _dejé de escucharla, era inmoral pensar en mi padres de esa forma, pero como siempre Alice lo veía de manera natural… me ensimismé hasta que oí un…

_-Alice… no tienes por qué ser tan explícita_… -Ese era Emmett…- _¿sabes que me he asqueado de tener sexo por tu culpa?- _mi hermano miró de forma rencorosa a Alice, por supuesto que todos sabíamos la activísima vida sexual que mantenía el oso con su esposa, en un principio pensamos que se trataba de una relación basada en sexo, después fue cuando nos dimos cuenta del gran amor que se tenían…

_-¿Estás seguro…?-_ Rosalie miró pícaramente a Emmett y mi hermano se puso de todos colores mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si verdaderamente pensara en el asunto… todos reímos…

_-Bueno niños, dejen de expresarse así de sus padres, y Edward, el caso es que no los verás por aquí hasta mañana, querías alguna cosa… si puedo ayudarte házmelo saber…- _mi nana como siempre cariñosa y atenta, asentí tímidamente... bueno ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando…?

_-Queridos hermanos, quiero pedirles un favor…-_ Emmett estaba comportándose seriamente, debo admitir que eso me daba un poco de miedo pues no auguraba nada bueno…- _Esta noche Rosalie y yo nos ausentaremos pues como saben hoy es el séptimo aniversario de nuestro primer beso…-_ miró dulce y pícaramente a Rosalie, Dios santo, ¿quién recordaría datos tan absurdos como esos? Definitivamente era amor…- ¿podrían cuidar a Rosie esta noche? Es que he platicado con René y hoy tiene Reunión en casa de Sue, no regresará ya saben…

_-Emmett, pues Rosie no me conoce, pero encantada de la vida por cuidarla…-_ esa era Bella, le sonrió a mi hermano y este la abrazó fuertemente- _Emm no pue… respirar…- _la soltó y fue a agarrar a su esposa, y a rastras la sacó de la cocina, de pronto oímos arrancar el coche y comenzamos a reír…

_-Bueno querida familia, como saben nadamás he venido a dejarles a Bella por unas semanas antes de regresar a la escuela en Londres, tengo que ir a New York a encontrarme con mi familia, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerlos y compartir con ustedes el día de ayer…-_ El tipejo ese abrazó más dulcemente a Bella, qué coraje…

_-¿Tan pronto te vas?-_ Alice como siempre de metiche, déjenlo… que se largue…

_-Sí, lamentablemente… es que mi padre pocas veces tiene tiempo de verme y tenemos que aprovechar…-_ Se levantó y acto seguido, todos fuimos detrás de él… el maldito tenía un lujoso automóvil esperándolo en la puerta, con un chofer, de seguro era un niñito rico que sólo cantaba porque sus padres le pagaban a la gente para que fingiera que sabía cantar…

_-Cariño, que tengas un buen viaje, muchas gracias por traerme a mi Bella sana y salva…-_ Mi nana se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, el tipo sonrió…

_-Alec, me saludas a Marco dile que tengo muchas ganas de verlo y dale de nuevo las gracias…-_ Bella le dio un beso en los labios, uno tierno… qué desdichado me siento… solo… mi corazón se oprimió y me congelé…

_-Mi amor, sabes que no tienes por qué agradecer…-_ La abrazó y se despidió antes de subir al auto… todos los demás se despidieron de él, yo simplemente observaba…

_-Bueno mamá ¿y Jasper?-_ Bella rompía el hielo mientras veía partir a su "amado novio"

_-Sigue dormido… está en el cuarto de Rosie… debería de ir a ver cómo están, capaz de que mi pequeña ya se levantó y está haciendo de las suyas…-_ todos nos metimos en la casa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi sobrinita, al ver lo que estaba pasando, debo admitir que me enternecí… mi amigo estaba durmiendo tranquila y pacíficamente con Rosie, en su pequeña camita, los dos están recostados de lado hacia el otro, era una imagen buena para foto, pero Bella me ganó la idea y lanzó el flash. Volteé a ver a Alice, quien lanzó un grito ahogado, casi se le escurrían las lágrimas, se veía feliz e ilusionada, cómo quisiera que ella se diera cuenta que no siente sólo el lazo de amistad con Jasper si no algo más…

Salimos silenciosamente del cuarto, y comenzamos a decir lo lindos que se veían la sobrina con su tío, todos nos habíamos enternecido…

_-Bien Ali, me tienes que contar todo sobre James ¡eh_!- Bella le cuestionó a Alice…- ¿hoy va a venir verdad? Quiero conocerlo…

_-No lo sé Bella, sabes es un hombre muy importante y tiene negocios… pero ¿qué hay de ti y Alec? ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche_?- ¿o sea tenía que oír como mi ángel había pasado la noche con su novio…? Sí, sí tenía, quería saber todo lo que había hecho ese infeliz con ella…

_-Hay Ali, qué chismosilla eres ¡eh!, por supuesto que no pasó nada… simplemente que como ya sabes en ocasiones tengo pesadillas y la de anoche fue una, Alec ya me conoce y siempre que me pasa me acompaña… Es que no quería despertarlos, por eso no fui con ninguno de ustedes…_

_-Ajá… lo que tú digas Bella…-_El tema se zanjó ahí… yo ay quería encontrar un momento para platicar con Bella a solas, pero me animaba pues tenía todas la noche por delante…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**hay no tienen idea de lo que me encanta escribir esta historia....**

**ADELANTO:**

En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, no podía contenerla- ¿eso quiere decir que podríamos hablarnos y tal vez… llegar a ser amigos?- le dije y de seguro mi cara era del mismo idiota sonriente, pero algo estaba mal, sus ojos...

**Por cierto el capítulo 11 me encanta... esperenlo vale???**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews...**

**JULIE**


	11. Seamos amigos

_sorry por haberme tardado tanto en publicar un capítulo, pero no iba a dejar pasar un día sin publicar ya lo saben... además como ya les he venido diciendo como ke me gustó mucho escribir esta historia y por eso les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... **Coona,** este capítulo va por tí, jaja, el de ayer me refería a tí sólo que se me cruzaron los cables jajajajaja..._

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, ando escasa de ideas para las canciones... =D

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto... _

_espero les guste..._**

* * *

**

_**CAPÍTULO X**_

_**SEAMOS AMIGOS…**_

_-Edward, necesito pedirte un favor…-_ Se acercó Alice a mí silenciosa y amablemente, eso me daba muy mala espina…- _Es que James me acaba de marcar… ¿no habría problema si te dejo con Bella y Jasper?-_Tenía que aprovechar, entre menos gente hubiera en casa me sería mucho más fácil hablar con ella…

_-Está bien Alice, por mí no hay problema, no sé si por ellos_…- pregunté muy tranquilamente, ansiaba que ella no fuera a enojarse, probablemente ya hubiera olvidado lo que le hice hace tiempo, como me había dicho mi nana, ya era de un pasado muy lejano…

Alice se fue toda la tarde, son las siete y no he encontrado el momento ni he tenido el valor de hablar con ella…

_-Jasper, creo que ya es hora de que se metan, hay que bañar a Rosie…-_ gritó Bella desde la estancia, soy un tarado debería hacerlo ahora mismo, pero es que no puedo, le tengo miedo debo admitir, ya no es aquella dulce, torpe e ingenua niña que solía ser, es una mujer segura, valiente y muy inteligente.- ¿_Edward, por favor podrías ayudarle a Jasper a asear a Rosie? Yo prepararé la cena_- ¿me había hablado a mí? Qué hermoso se escucha mi nombre cuando ella lo pronuncia – _Edward… ¿puedes o no?_

_-Este… yo… a sí… claro… ¿de qué…?... baño, Rosie, sí, seguro…-_ ¿qué tiene esta mujer que hace que nada de lo que sale de mi boca en su presencia tenga coherencia? Jasper se metió con una muy sucia Rosie, nos pusimos a juguetear con ella pues no quería meterse al baño, le cantamos unas cuantas canciones, ella estaba feliz de la vida, pues era el centro de atención como a ella le gustaba ser. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la cocina, la cena que Bella preparó era algo sumamente sencillo pero muy delicioso. Tenía la idea de que mi subconsciente estaba creando una lista de las cualidades de Bella, lo primero que me cautivó fue su hermosa voz, posteriormente me di cuenta que era una mujer inteligente, cariñosa, solía ganarse a todos, incluso me ganó a mí aún sin antes saber de quién se trataba, y ahora resultaba ser una excelente cocinera…

_-Bien Rosie, creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama…- _habló ella.

_-¿Puelo ecoger qén mi leva a dotmit_?-Balbuceó la pequeña

_-Por supuesto su majestad, ¿recuerda que usted es la reina?-_ Bella le siguió le juego…

_La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego prosiguió para escoger quien la llevaba a la cama- Tatí no…-_ me señaló a mi primero, debía sentirme rechazado, pero era de imaginarse que no me elegiría a mí después de no conocerme_- ete… tu.. to.. tu…_- Rosie hizo una mueca hermosa en su carita al señalar a Bella y a Jasper; todos comenzamos a sonreír, se veía tan tierna estando concentrada…- _Sí tú… quelo a Jazzter… do lo quelo, ¿me duelmes tito?- _G-E-N-I-A-L, el ente que llevo en mi interior se alegró pues por fin tendría mi oportunidad de hablar con Bella…

_-¿Te importa Bella?-_Jasper le lanzó una miradita de autorización a Bella, quien asintió tímidamente, en su rostro sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un rosa tan hermoso… No entendía por qué todos tenían una relación tan estrecha con ella menos yo, ¿qué pasó cuando era más pequeño?, es como si todos fueran unos extraños para mí…

_-¿Edward… me podrías ayudar?-_ señaló Bella la torre de platos que tenía delante…

_-Chicos me siento culpable, sólo he estado jugando con Rosie, mientras ustedes trabajan… prometo recompensarlos…- _ese era Jasper…

_-Hay mi Jazz, por supuesto que no hay problema, realmente Rosie no da ninguna lata, y eso de jugar por el bosque mejor te lo dejo a ti, conociéndome terminamos perdiéndonos…-_ ella era tan alegre y burlona, riéndose siempre de sí misma….

_-Hay Bells, no cambias…-_ Jasper se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a ella… cuánta envidia me daba, que él pudiera tener un detalle de ese tipo sin que ella lo tomara a mal…

Levantamos los trastos y los lavamos en silencio, ella cepillaba y enjuagaba y yo secaba y acomodaba, realmente no sabía cómo comenzar, debería hablarle lo sé, pero las palabras no fluían. Cuando Bella me pasó el último plato, este se resbaló colisionando contra el piso haciéndose pedacitos, instintivamente me fui al suelo a levantar los trozos más grandes y ella hizo lo mismo, no sé si fue un choque del destino pero nuestras manos se juntaron al recoger el mismo trozo; lo que sentí no tiene nombre… sus frías y mojadas manos me dieron pequeños choques eléctricos por toda la mano y se extendieron por el brazo, rápidamente la quité de ahí…

_-lo siento_- murmuró

_-No hay problema, Bella yo recojo aquí ¿ok?-_ le dije pues no quería que ni por accidente sus manos se clavaran algún pedazo de la losa, no quería que se dañara en absoluto…

Ella me hizo caso y mejor se puso a terminar de recoger la cocina, acabamos al mismo tiempo, salimos de la cocina al mismo tiempo, y justo cuando ella iba a subir las escaleras mi mano salió volando deteniéndola del brazo, ella volteó sorprendida.

_-¿Qué pasa Edward?-_ me dijo, yo la miraba fijamente, ella desvió la mirada…

_-Bella tengo que hablar contigo…- _no podía más, tenía que pedirle perdón, humillarme si era necesario…

_-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?- _su mirada se fijó en la mía, ya no había sorpresa o timidez, me veía con unos ojos llenos de odio, sentí como sus orbes alguna vez chocolate se iban tiñendo de un negro, de un negro de odio…

_-Bella me porté como un idiota… no debí… per…_

_-Edward… calla, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón si es eso lo que querías hacer, ya eso fue hace muchos años, éramos unos niños…-_ ella habló lentamente, sus ojos no disminuyeron ni un poco la fuerza de la mirada…

_-¿Entonces no hay rencores…?-_ mi voz era apenas audible, me sentía débil ante esos ojos

_-No Edward, todo está olvidado…_

En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, no podía contenerla- _¿eso quiere decir que podríamos hablarnos y tal vez… llegar a ser amigos?- _le dije y de seguro mi cara era del mismo idiota sonriente, pero algo estaba mal, sus ojos…

-_No Edward, eso significa que no te odio, y que puedo convivir contigo sin problemas… ¿pero de ser amigos…? Claro que no Edward, yo ya tengo los amigos que necesito y que nunca se han burlado de mí, además un famoso artista sin sentimientos como tú, no puede tener una amiga pobre que vive de sus emociones, buenas noches Edward…-_ se soltó de mi mano, no puse resistencia, sus palabras me habían llegado directamente al alma, me había destrozado con sus afiladas y acertadas frases… pero lo peor del caso es que habían dañado mi orgullo… yo sería amigo de Isabella Swan me costara lo que me costara, ella se arrepentiría de sus palabras…

* * *

**Hello chicos...!!**

**muchísimas gracias por todo, sinceramente no me esperaba que fueran a aceptar este fan fic, que debo admitir está algo loco, pero bueno, son mis ideas raras que ocurren en mis sueños... muchas gracias por sus reviews a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir un comentario, por que con eso me animan a continuar con esta historia, los quiero mucho y aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, que si bien es corto, la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos...**

**ADELANTO:**

_-No, no, no… yo ya lo superé…-_ dijo ella tristemente, y pude ver cómo dos ríos fluían de sus ojos…- _¿qué me pasa? No debería estar así, hice lo correcto… pero aún así no dejo de sentirme culpable… ¿él estará bien? Ya estoy hablando sola, mejor me pondré a tocar…_

Comenzó de nuevo esa dulce melodía, pero de pronto ócurrió algo que no me esperaba…

**LOS QUIERE **

**JULIE**


	12. Melodía

_hELLO!!! como siempre les digo, me fascina escribir esta historia y por eso les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

**_CANCION DEL DÍA: "Cualquier forma de amor" Los claxons, únicamente la melodía y la última parte, el coro..._**

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_este capítulo es corto, no me linchen, tenía que ser así... _

_espero les guste..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XI**_

_**MELODÍA**_

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente y no sólo lo que su boca había pronunciado, si no sus ojos… esa mirada tan profunda, tan llena de odio, no entendía por qué me veía así, no puedo concebir que sea únicamente por haberla dejado plantada, fue una simple broma, algo de niños como ella dijo, debía de haber alguna otra razón por tanto coraje…

Me revolvía en mi cama, cambiando de posición para conciliar el sueño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Tomé la determinación de ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Me puse la playera para no bajar semidesnudo, decidí que no era necesario prender luces, pues la que se filtraba por las ventanas era más que suficiente, el pasillo fue el más complicado pues con las puertas cerradas no se veía nada, bajé las escaleras silenciosamente y llegué a mi destino.

No puedo comprender, qué es lo que está pasando en mi vida… tantas cosas han cambiado en un tiempo tan limitado, nada de lo que yo creía es cierto, siento que hice algo de lo que me perdí y que por eso muchas personas que yo amo son y fueron infelices.

Pero la pregunta que más em agobiaba era ¿Qué le había pasado a mi corazón?, luego de haber estado invernando por el adiós de Lauren, había revivido por la ilusión de encontrarla, pero todo se fue por la borda al verla, no podía negar que me sentía dichoso de no tener ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie, pues de haber sido todo lo contrario, creo que las hubiera lastimado, porque aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, de que Bella había movido cosas en mí, las había movido.

Bella… ella era la persona que estaba poniendo mi mundo de cabeza, ¿cómo era esto posible si apenas la conocía de dos días? ¿Qué había hecho para dañarle su esencia y su alma? Lo averiguaría, y lograría ser su amigo…

Quería saber más cosas de ella, de por qué se había ido a Londres y dejado a su madre aquí sola, esas preguntas únicamente las contestaría Alice, aunque me inquietaba preguntarle pues seguramente haría una de sus suposiciones tontas, aunque en esta ocasión de tontas no tendrían nada.

Salí de la cocina y escuché que alguien se movía entre las sombras, seguí esos movimientos y me encontré con la sala de música, me preguntaba quién de toda mi extensa familia estaría despierto, pero no podía ser nadie a parte de Jasper y Bella, ví su sombra... y definitivamente era ella…

Rodeó mi piano con suma parsimonía, rozando apenas con sus dedos la tapa de las teclas, de repente con elegancia se snetó en el banquillo y suspiró. Bella, su nombre le quedaba perfecto inclusive ahora viéndola a través de las sombras. Suspiró y se tocó la frente, podía sentir cierta tristesa y me entraron unas ganas de abrazarla, desde luego no lo haría, permanecería oculto entre las sombras. Abrío la tapa y comenzó a tocarlas´.

El piano emitía las más tristes y melancólicas notas (que tenían sentido pero no me eran conocidas, de hecho no tenían orden), me dieron muchísimas ganas de ir con la dueña de esas notas y reconfortarla, pero sabía que no era conveniente.

Las notas cambiaron súbitamente hasta convertirse en una canción, definitivamente la reconocí, era la de esta mañana… esa canción hacía que mi corazón latiera desaforadamente, como un loco, Bella definitivamente ya no era esa niñita de antes, se veía como toda una mujer incluso con sus pijamas sueltos, de hecho se veía tan sensual… no, no debería pensar en ella de esa forma, no es igual que como el resto de las mujeres que conozco…

Bella siguió tocando, de repente paró y volvió a comenzar la canción, perfeccionándola y haciéndola aún más hermosa; sentí como si me hubiera visto aunque no era así pues estaba perfectamente bien escondido, incluso si prendían la luz, no me vería. De repente sus labios se abrieron y…

_-No, no, no… yo ya lo superé…-_ dijo ella tristemente, y pude ver cómo dos ríos fluían de sus ojos…- _¿qué me pasa? No debería estar así, hice lo correcto… pero aún así no dejo de sentirme culpable… ¿él estará bien? ¡¿Qué demonios piensas Isabella?! si está mal mucho mejor, se lo merece..._

Continuó con su dulce melodía, pero de pronto hizo algo que no me esperaba…

"_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad_

_Y tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bien,_

_Ya no me importa nada las tristezas, se han quedado atrás…. hehe..._

_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor"_

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué... ella... el verso...? Decir que no encontraba las palabras es quedarse corto… la pregunta era ¿por qué ella se sabía ese verso…? Ese me lo dio Lauren… lo dejó debajo de mi…, mis pensamientos perdieron el volumen cuando la comprensión inundó mi mente… Ese verso pertenecía a una canción...

* * *

**mi capítulo favoritooooooooo... ah!! lo amé... gracias por los review...**

**ADELANTO:**

_-¿Qué te pasa Edward?, has estado pegado todo el día a mí, no te ofendas pero me asfixias...-_ dijo ella, no quise observar sus ojos, no quería tener miedo ahora que me había armado de valor, de repente no fuí conciente de mis impulsos y sucedió...

**Bueno chicos gracias por todo...**

**Julie...**


	13. Verdades

__

_HOLA!!! como siempre les digo, me fascina escribir esta historia y por eso les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_**CANCION DEL DÍA: "SUGUS" de Atx24 **_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_este capítulo es corto, es más extenso... oajalá y no se aburran, a mí me gusta, pero desde luego no soy parcial... jajajaja_

_espero les guste..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XII_**

**_VERDADES_**

Corrí como un desesperado, pero a pesar de eso muy silenciosamente, salí de la casa y me interné en el bosque, era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba triste o enojado. Recordaba exactamente el lugar, no estaba lejos de casa así que corrí con más ímpetu, quería escapar de toda esta farsa, de las mentiras de los engaños… llegué a aquel prado, un lugar hermoso lleno de flores y con un circulo al centro donde se filtraba la luz de la luna, me dirigí al centro y me acosté.

No entendía como podía haber estado enamorado de alguien que no conocí, ciertamente sentía cierto interés en ella, pero cuando me dejó aquella carta… mi corazón me dijo que pertenecería a la dueña de aquellas palabras. Seguía sin comprender el por qué di por hecho que eran de ellas, si en los años que llevábamos de relación nunca había sido romántica o tierna, yo en el fondo sabía que lo nuestro era puro amor físico, pero aquella carta cambio todo en mí, me sensibilicé y dejé de pensar en una mujer únicamente por lo que veía, yo buscaba a alguien tierno, romántico e inteligente, y sin darme cuenta la tenía enfrente de mí…

He sido un tonto, ella claramente sintió algo por mí y yo me encargué de que sus ilusiones de desvanecieran. Comencé a llorar como un niño, creo que nunca lo había hecho desde que me convertí en un adolescente, pero me sentía mal, porque mi corazón ya le pertenecía, y ella no volvería a ser mía, había perdido mi oportunidad. Además ¿qué puedo hacer, si ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que le hice?

No podría volver a verla a la cara, ella se daría cuenta de lo que siento y tal vez se alejaría, incluso tenía la certeza de que me despedazaría volver a ver aquellos ojos de odio…

No sé cuando me quedé dormido, pero desperté con la luz del sol pegando directamente en mi cara, había pensado en qué podía hacer para solucionar este embrollo, y aunque todas las ideas me parecían descabelladas, no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados y lo más importante, nunca más haría que Isabella Swan sufriera por mi culpa, incluso si con ello moría de celos al verla con otro.

Lo primero era informarme qué fue lo que hice en el pasado, Alice era mi opción más viable, pero sabía que haría todo un chisme así que me decidí por Jasper, pues era el más discreto de todos. Me dirigía casa y la vi parada en el pórtico, se veía molesta por algo, y su arruguita en la frente me hizo sonreír, se veía tan adorable…

_-Buenos días Edward… Bella y yo nos vamos de compras, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?-_ salió Alice alegremente de la casa, por lo visto a Bella no le gustaba ir al centro comercial, me percaté que ella no era interesada o vanidosa, algo nuevo a mi lista de las cualidades de mi ángel…- _Edward, ¿estás en la luna? Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes?-_ No había pensado en eso… ¿qué les diría a todos sobre mi huída de la noche anterior?

_-Bueno es que esta mañana he tenido un brote de inspiración, así que me levanté y me fui a mi lugar favorito y me puse a componer_…- La mentira no hubiera funcionado, puesto que no llevaba ningún lápiz o libreta, pero yo componía en mi cabeza, no necesitaba de esos aditamentos, así que era una opción válida…

_-Hay Edward… una nueva canción, ¿luego me la podrías enseñar?-_ Alice se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de mí, no pude evitar no contagiarme…

_-Claro hermana, bueno, las dejaré solas para que arreglen lo de su salida… hasta pronto… nos vemos Bella_- sí como un idiota voltee a verla y le sonreí, no me esperé a ver su reacción, no quería enterrar otro cuchillo a mi corazón… corrí y tomé un baño apuradamente, quería platicar con Jasper, me urgía, además tenía que aprovechar que no habría nadie en casa, pues mis padres llegarían hasta el mediodía y mi nana en unas tres horas…

Oí pasitos dirigiéndose a mi habitación, cuando la abrieron vi la sonrisa más linda de Rosie, corrió hacia mí y se me aventó, no entendía por qué se comportaba tan tierna conmigo, cuando lo vi en la puerta…

-Te lo dije Rosie, tu tío Edward se alegraría con un abrazo tuyo…- dijo Jasper sonriendo a la pequeña, verdaderamente mi amigo tenía un lazo muy estrecho con Rosie, me lo imaginaba cuando fuera padre, sería uno muy bueno, cómo quisiera que Alice viera todos esos detalles…

_-Claro que sí Rosie, tu eres tan maravillosa que alegras todo lo que hay a tu alrededor…-_ le dije y la besé en la mejilla, se puso más sonriente y la bajé de mis brazos… corrió hacia Jasper y lo abrazó…- _¿Hay que preparar el almuerzo verdad?_

_-No, no es necesario, Bella lo dejó todo listo para que no nos apuráramos… He oído que has estado componiendo…_

_-No Jasper, no compuse nada…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- _Rosie fue corriendo a su cuarto, al regresar traía un montón de muñecas, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a jugar…

_-La volví a ver Jasper… y estaba con el director Banner, estaba acostándose con él en la dirección del instituto…_

_-Edward… creo que Alice y yo te lo habíamos dicho, ella no era la mujer que tu creías… Pero hay tantas mujeres en el mundo, puedes volver a enamorarte…_

_-Pero no estoy así por eso…_

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-Jasper… necesito que me hagas un favor…_

_-Claro el que quieras, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo_

_-Cuéntame qué pasó el día del baile de primavera hace cinco años… ¿por qué Bella me odia? Tú lo sabes… por favor dímelo…_

_-Edward, ¿estás seguro…? Esa vez ha sido la única ocasión que me has decepcionado… incluso no sé si al contártelo me moleste y te diga unas cuantas cosas…-_No podía hablar, ¿tan mal me había portado? Quería saber la verdad, asentí a falta de aliento- _Esa noche todos estábamos felices porque tú y Bella tuvieran una cita, ella era la mujer ideal para ti, solo que no lo veías, le pedimos el coche a papá y nos fuimos todos juntos, Bella llevaba un vestido precioso, azul turquesa, tu color favorito, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, tú ni siquiera la volteaste a ver en todo el camino, le diste el brazo y le guiaste a la mesa, al llegar ahí apareció Lauren, ella te jaló, tu le sonreíste y dejaste a Bella toda la noche sola en la mesa. Fuiste un grosero al dejarla ahí, pero todos estábamos viendo así que para que no se sintiera mal todos bailamos con ella, realmente se divirtió, luego dijo que iría al tocador, no regresó… todos nos preocupamos y te fuimos a buscar pero tú estabas más que ocupado con Lauren, así que nos fuimos a casa, ella estaba en el pórtico llorando con su vestido todo roto y sucio, su peinado todo maltratado y estaba llorando, la preocupación nos invadió aún más, creíamos lo peor… No podía hablar y la metimos en casa, por suerte Alice había hablado con sus padres y les había dicho que se quedaría en la casa Cullen, la metimos y Rose y Alice le quitaron el vestido, la bañaron y la vistieron, con eso se calmó un poco, pero la chispa de sus ojos no era la misma. Nos contó lo que pasó en el baño; tú estabas con Lauren, ella te reclamaba que fueras tan condescendiente con ella, y que la defendieras de sus abusos, que ella era tu novio y que debías hacer que fuera feliz, tú la comenzaste a besar y Bella se puso a llorar, pero hasta ahí, iba a esperar a que ustedes se fueran, oyó una puerta y salió, pero Lauren estaba ahí… se rió de ella y la tiró al piso, traía unas tijeras y con ayuda de una tal Jessica le hicieron puré su vestido y la golpearon, obviamente tampoco la dejaron adolorida, más bien la humillaron y le rompieron el alma, ella había sido ultrajada, tu noviecita le dijo que tú sólo te habías burlado de ella y que en su vida se acercara a ti, porque no le ibas a hacer caso pues no era hermosa ni linda ni nada, Al terminar su relato estaba mucho mejor, se sentía mal, pero dentro de lo que cabe ella estaba bien… Al otro día pasó Edward… al enterarse tus padres de que habías dejado a Bella sola fueron a hablar contigo, tú estabas indignado y comenzaste a discutir con ellos y dijiste: "¿Se preocupan más por la hija de una sirvienta que por su propio hijo? No entiendo cómo pudieron creer que saldría con ella, es tan común, tan poco agraciada, su ingenuidad y torpeza me aburre, imaginar besarla me da asco, yo jamás saldría con Isabella Swan, la mocosa más horrible de todo el colegio" Lo recuerdo porque estaba ahí, todos estábamos ahí… Bella, René, Alice… a todos nos dolió lo despectivo que eras Edward, lo grosero y patán, pero las que más sufrieron fueron las Swan… tu nana avisó que se iba, tus padres no la pudieron detener y no volvió a tu casa, Bella seguía siendo nuestra amiga y sólo de vez en cuando visitaba tu casa, una noche después de que te fueras estaba triste, nunca supimos porqué, luego pasó un año y nos dimos cuenta de lo bien que tocaba el piano, no sabíamos cómo lo había logrado, tus padres le pagaron escuela de música aquí en Forks, y dos años después un músico llamado Marco la conoció y le ofreció una beca en "Eclipse" el conservatorio de música más importante de Inglaterra, ese mismo año murió Charlie, y creo que eso la motivó a alejarse de aquí, no había vuelto desde entonces, pero siempre nos mantenía informados con fotos, grabaciones, videos… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de todo eso?_

_-No… creo que en aquella época era un engreído idiota… qué imbécil fui, ahora entiendo que me esquive… me lo merezco, no puedo ni siquiera rogar su perdón, no lo merezco… no sé cómo puedo ver a la cara a mi nana… _

_-Calma Edward, ellas lo han superado, creo que la vida se ha encargado de hacerlas más dichosas…-_Rosie se acercó a Jasper y se lo llevó pues quería jugar en el jardín; si antes me sentía mal, ahora estaba mucho peor fui un tarado, cómo fui a comportarme así, entiendo el porqué al otro día de irme ella estaba rara, esperaba una llamada, algo de mi parte y yo ¿qué hice? Hablarle a Lauren, engañarme a mí mismo creyendo que era ella…

¿Qué podía hacer? Cómo pedirle perdón… tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar…

Pasó la mañana, llegaron todos a casa, yo no salí más que a saludar, necesitaba terminar… Cenamos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, mañana ya sería otro día…

Toda la mañana me la pasé en el mismo ligar que Isabella, viéndola sonreír encontraba un lugar muy parecido a lo que debe ser el cielo, todos la querían mucho y ahora entendía el porqué: ella realmente nos ganaba a todos, era muy difícil no encariñarse con ella.

No me despegué de ella, no le hablaba, no podía hacerlo, quería encontrar un momento, pero pasaron las horas y no lo encontré, era de noche y se despidió, la seguí sigilosamente, subió las escaleras y se volteó para verme clavado en la puerta de enfrente de mi cuarto.

_-¿Qué te pasa Edward?, has estado pegado todo el día a mí, no te ofendas pero me asfixias...-_ dijo ella, no quise observar sus ojos, no quería tener miedo ahora que me había armado de valor, de repente no fui consciente de mis impulsos y sucedió...- _¿Adónde me llevas?- _la llevé al tercer piso, donde se encontraba mi cuarto, la metí y la senté en mi cama, me coloqué enfrente de ella con mi guitarra y:

"_Todavía estoy tratando de escribir_

_Una canción acerca de ti,_

_Pero no encuentro las palabras_

_Y no encuentro una tonada_

_Para describir lo que siento por ti_

_Te quiero, te extraño…_

_Aunque me haga daño,_

_Cuando tú te vayas no podré olvidar no…_

_Y no creo encontrar una persona_

_Tan original como tú,_

_Y cuando tú no estés aquí_

_Yo seguiré pensando en ti_

_Y en todo lo que me hiciste sentir a mí_

_Tan lejos, pero al mismo tiempo_

_Tan cerca, que no importa el resto_

_No podré olvidarte, por el hecho de verte_

_Una y otra vez…_

_Si tuviera que escoger_

_Entre mi mundo y tú_

_Escogería mi mundo_

_Porque mi mundo eres tú…_

_Si tuviera que dejar todo por estar contigo,_

_No lo pensaría ni una vez,_

_Te quiero, te extraño,_

_Aunque me haga daño_

_Cuando tú te vayas no podré olvidar no…_

_Tan lejos, pero al mismo tiempo_

_Tan cerca, que no importa el resto_

_No podré olvidarte, por el hecho de verte_

_Una y otra vez…_

_Si tuviera que escoger_

_Entre mi mundo y tú_

_Escogería mi mundo_

_Porque mi mundo eres tú…"_

_-Vaya Edward, qué bonita canción- _escuché unos aplausos de la puerta, sí ahí estaban todos; mi oportunidad se había esfumado…

-¿_Bella qué opinas de la canción de mi hermano? Tú eres la experta…-_Emmett por supuesto…

-_Pues la verdad es muy bonita Edward, la chica en la que te inspires debe ser afortunada-_ Bella estaba sin habla, probablemente preguntándose por qué la había traído sólo a ella…

-¿_Ya dinos quién es hermanito? Jessica o Tanya…-_Noté como el cuerpo de Bella se tensó mientras Emmett me daba un codazo, sin saber por qué contesté…

-_Ninguna de ellas, mi musa es un ángel, la más hermosa creación…-_Sí, volteé a ver a Bella sólo para notar que estaba escapando, mi plan había fracasado, pero eso no quería decir que me daría por vencido…

* * *

**¿qué tal? Ya vieron por qué Bella sentía así, obviamente no exageraba, a mí si me hicieran eso... awww!!!**

**gracias chicos por los review... los adoro...**

_**ADELANTO:**_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?, llevas una semana así, no entiendo...-_ Verla recostada sobre su cama, tan hermosa o más que siempre despertó cosas que no sabía que existían, corrí hacia ella y me puse enfrente, la senté delicadamente, me acerqué lentamente a ella, sus ojos eran de sorpresa, duda... no los entendí, así que mejor cerré los míos y me dejé llevar....

**A lo mejor publico al rato, no aseguro nada...**

**JULIE**


	14. Perdón

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ayer, es que ya llegué tarde la reunión del club de fans Twilight Xalapa... pero aquí les dejo este, está ni largo ni corto, es promedio jejejejeje!!!_

_como siempre les digo, me fascina escribir esta historia y por eso les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_**CANCION DEL DÍA: "CUANTO ANTES" de alex Ubago**_

_Gracias Coona, por todo tu apoyo y por los consejos, oí la canción y al momento lo supe jejejejejeje!!!_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**PERDÓN**

Una semana más… el tiempo se estaba yendo rapidísimo y yo no había podido tener mi momento con Bella, quería decirle cuánto la quería, pedirle perdón, rogarle si era necesario, humillarme… pero la oportunidad no se daba, la desesperación ya me estaba llevando y estaba a punto de tomar medidas desesperadas y drásticas.

Esta noche era la entrega del premio de mi padre al mejor doctor del año, era un evento muy especial donde estarían personas muy importantes de la medicina, era en Los Ángeles, por eso habíamos volado desde ayer hacia acá.

_-No Carlisle, Esme… yo creo que mejor me quedo en la casa a cuidar a Rosie… no creo que sea un buen lugar para ella_…- Esa era mi nana quien había insistido en quedarse en Forks, Todos tratamos de persuadirla sin éxito, así que sólo viajamos mis padres, hermanos, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y yo.

Alice se encargaría de mi imagen y la de Jasper como pues no podíamos ponernos un traje de etiqueta ya que al estar los medios presentes nos verían y eso nos afectaría la ruda imagen de jóvenes poperos.

El tiempo en la habitación se me había hecho eterno, no podía salir debido a mi posición como alguien público, causaría revuelos en una ciudad como LA, lo bueno es que Jasper estaba en la misma posición que yo así que nos hacíamos compañía, mientras que nuestra adorable familia se divertía lejos de esas cuatro paredes.

Por fin el momento había llegado, ya estaba listo al igual que Jasper; él llevaba jeans negro oscuro y algo entallados, sus vans negros con blanco y su chaqueta era igual negra, con una playera negra sin estampado; mi traje consistía en un pantalón parecido al de Jasper, solo que este llevaba cadenas del lado izquierdo, de la bolsa de enfrente a la trasera, mi chaqueta roquerona era de color negro, llevaba una camisa negra con corbata roja, y mis vans eran rojos con cuadritos negros; no me peiné, no puedo mentir, mi cabello como de costumbre estaba de rebelde.

Bajamos al lobby del hotel y mentiría al describir las vestimentas de cada uno de los presentes, pues al momento en que mis ojos se postraron en las orbes chocolates más hermosas que he visto en mi vida dejé de ver a los demás.

Bella se veía absolutamente hermosa con ese abrigo negro que la cubría perfectamente dejando al descubierto únicamente sus estilizadas piernas, que se veían perfectas con esos tacones de color negro, llevaba un peinado antiguo, con una redecilla negra.

Llegamos al salón donde sería el evento, todo estaba sumamente cuidado, en orden, se veía perfecto, al bajarnos de la camioneta yo sujeté del brazo a mi hermana ya que para variar el enemigo había cancelado, quería haber llevado a Bella, pero Jasper me ganó, al entregar nuestras chaquetas la pude ver con mayor claridad, su vestido era rojo muy, muy entallado, con una listón negro en la parte del busto de color negro, se veía hermosísima, mis ojos probablemente se abrieron de par en par, ya que Jasper comenzó a reír disimuladamente y me pegó un codazo.

Decir que mi compañero del grupo y yo pasamos inadvertidos sería una blasfemia, ya que al igual que los medios, los demás doctores llevaban a sus hijas adolescentes y todas nos reconocieron, no hubo quién no nos pidiera un autógrafo, que terminamos dando y rogándoles sutilmente que nos dejaran pues no era una reunión del grupo si no de nuestros padres.

La velada estaba increíble, la entrega de los reconocimientos a los demás meritos en la medicina fue el momento de la noche más esperado, mi padre fue el último en subir al pódium, pues era el premio más importante de la noche, todos estábamos muy orgullosos de él, sobre todo mamá que derramó algunas lágrimas cuando mi padre dio su discurso de agradecimiento; Bella estaba sumamente conmovida y volteaba de una lado a otro viendo a mis padres, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo, cuánto se amaban.

Ya pronto llegaría la hora de llevar a cabo el plan, y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso, acabábamos de recibir la cena cuando:

_-Bueno me han informado unas chicas que se encuentran dos miembros del grupo "New moon" ¿es cierto?-_ Dijo el dj, al momento unas luces nos enfocaron a Jasper y a mí.- _Por petición de todos los queremos en el escenario a cantar una canción, no se hagan del rogar…_

_-Sí Edward… Jasper… suban… no les cuesta nada_- Esa era mamá, no podría negarme y me paré de la mesa, Jasper me siguió…

_-¡Buenas noches gente hermosa!-_ gritó Jasper, sabía que ya se había metido en su papel de divo del pop…- _Bien esta noche no veníamos preparados para cantarles nada…- _él volteó a verme a mí y yo asentí dándole a entender que sí teníamos preparados algo…-_ pero con tal de complacerlos improvisaremos…- _él se acercó a mí y tomando en el camino una guitarra, yo ya tenía una puesta- _Edward, ¿cuál?_

_-Sígueme en Sol…-_susurré-_ ¡Buenas noches! Bien, pues esta noche es sumamente especial para mi familia, los amo tanto y gracias por soportarme y esperarme a madurar, los quiero… Esta canción no la conocen, no es algo que estará en nuestro siguiente álbum, esta canción tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, Bella… perdóname por ser un idiota… - _En ese momento voltee a verla, ella estaba estática, me miraba fijamente, así que le sonreí, ella no se relajó ni un poco, comenzamos a tocar…

_(Edward)_

_Hoy te llamo, por si acaso no te has ido  
Y te queda un ratito para darme  
En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frio  
Y me siento tan solo a cada instante_

Soy la gota, que se queda en la botella  
Esa hoja que se mueve con el viento  
La mirada que se pierde en las estrellas  
Las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo

Y me pongo a pensar

En todas las cosas, que no te he dado  
Todas las veces, que te he fallado  
Y yo lo que quiero, es arreglarlo  
Y cuanto antes

En mis sueños, puedo verte cada día  
Y me siento, cada noche a esperarte  
Por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía  
Por si vienes esta vez para quedarte

Y me pongo a pensar

En todas las cosas, que no te he dado  
Todas las veces, que te he fallado  
Y yo lo que quiero, es arreglarlo  
Y cuanto antes

Todas las cosas, que no te he dado  
Todas las veces, que te he fallado  
Y yo lo que quiero, es arreglarlo  
Y cuanto antes

Todas las cosas, que no te he dado

_-Bella, perdóname…-_Me bajé del escenario y como alma que se lleva el viento la tomé de la mano y la miré fijamente, esta cercanía me estaba provocando escalofríos, y mis manos que sujetaban tierna y delicadamente las suyas estaban quemándose de la electricidad que circulaba por ellas. Ella simplemente me miró y asintió, la abracé ante los "ah!" suspirados de la multitud.

No pasó nada más en la noche, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, pero suponía que sería hasta que regresáramos a casa. Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba ansioso de hablarle y ver si probablemente nos llevaríamos mejor, amaneció y yo tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas pues llevaba varias noches así; Alice me marcó y me pidió que fuera a su habitación, entré sin avisar y ahí estaba Bella, recostada sobre su cama esperando a que Alice saliera del baño, me observó y sin lugar a dudas mis ojos se mostraron dulces, alegres y amorosos, sin duda ella era la mujer de mi vida, la amaba y a falta de palabras estaban las miradas.

_-¿Por qué me miras así Edward?- _Dijo roncamente, se veía enfurruñada, probablemente acaba de despertar.

-Alice me pidió que viniera, Bella necesito hablar contigo de lo de anoche…- Agarré valor de quien sabe donde…

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?, llevas una semana comportándote raro, viéndome extraño, no entiendo...-_ Verla recostada sobre su cama, tan hermosa o más que siempre despertó cosas que no sabía que existían, corrí hacia ella y me puse enfrente, la senté delicadamente, me acerqué lentamente a ella, sus ojos eran de sorpresa, duda... no los entendí, así que mejor cerré los míos y me dejé llevar....

Y la besé… ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y al principio estaba sin movimiento alguno, pero después comenzó a responderme el beso, mi corazón saltó de alegría, la besé suavemente mientras que nuestras bocas se movían con desesperadamente reclamando la del otro, el beso era tierno pero muy apasionado, al poco rato movió sus brazos hasta posarlos a la altura de mi nuca y su lengua se posó sobre mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, obviamente le respondí y la besé con mayor intensidad sobre todo porque mis manos estaban ya en su cintura, cuando comenzamos a quedarnos sin aire nos despegamos, pero suavemente… De que la amaba ya no tenía dudas, pero ella ¿qué sentía? ¿podría olvidar lo que le hice y perdonarme a ese grado…?

_Ring… ring…_

_-Alec…-_ ella contestó agitadamente- _¿estás en LA? Claro que sí… nos vemos… te amo- _sentí como si un alfiler clavara una y otra y otra vez mi corazón, me derrumbé en el piso y me senté recargado en la pared, ella colgó el teléfono y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera darse una explicación…

_-Edward, que bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo…_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció su forma de pedir perdón...? tonto Alec inoportuno...

**ADELANTO:**

_-¿Qué tienes Edward? ¿por qué estás tan molesto?-_ preguntó mi hermana con irritación... yo estaba que no cabía de celos...

_-¿sabes por qué hermanita? por que ¡AMO A ISABELLA SWAN!-_ no pude ver sus ojos por que algo se había roto cerca voltee unicamente para verla a ella salir corriendo...

JULIE


	15. Confesiones

__

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar más temprano, es que ya llegué tarde de la escuela y no había podido escribir..._

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._**

* * *

**

**_CAPÍTULO XII_**

**_CONFESIONES_**

_-Te espero en mi habitación, no estás sola en la tuya hermanita…-_ le dije aún sin poder comprender qué era lo que había pasado, salí huyendo, porque con su boca me había llevado al paraíso y al infierno en el mismo momento, con los ángeles al probar sus labios y unirme a ella de una forma que no imaginaba, y con el demonio por que había pronunciado dos palabras que para mí significaban la gloria; "Te amo" pero esas letras no eran para mí y por esos me estaba muriendo lentamente…

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿le has dicho algo a Bella?-_ mi hermana llegó unos minutos después…

_-Para nada hermanita, creo que le ha hablado su novio…-_ le contesté con un tono mordaz, claramente se notaba el odio con el que lo decía…

_-¡Ah! Hermanito, desde anoche quería hablar contigo_…- me dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior, ahí se asomaba Alice Cullen… su percepción era tan genial que me preguntaba por qué aún no se daba cuenta de lo patán que era su novio…

_-Nada Alice, simplemente que no recordaba lo horriblemente grosero e idiota que fui hace unos cuantos años… tenía que encontrar una manera de disculparme y esa fue… en mi mundo…-_ le dije lo más seco que pude, quería llorar, gritar porque Bella no era mía, porque no me amaba a mí…

Truncamos la conversación, creo que mi humor no estaba súper bien, estaba algo voluble y todos se percataron en el vuelo a Seattle, hubiera querido quedarme a esperar a Bella, que no regresó en el tiempo que esperábamos a abordar el avión, tiempo más tarde nos había avisado que llegaría a Forks hasta el otro día, por supuesto esto a mí no me gustaba para nada.

A la mañana siguiente mi humor no había mejorado para nada, me preguntaba a dónde estaría con ese tipejo, qué estaría haciendo, si se divertía… me estaba volviendo loco, y encima de todo, como había intentado sentarme en el piano, el pobre estaba resintiendo mi furia. Me alejé de él, cuando mi nana nos avisó que estaba la cena. Mi madre había estado cocinando, y verdaderamente estaba delicioso todo, me levanté y comencé a recoger los platos, Alice me ayudaría a recoger la cocina.

_-Hay nana…. Yo la veo súper enamorada-_ mi corazón dio un salto, quería gritar, mi ceño se frunció…

_-Sí mi querida Alice, tiene una chispa diferente en sus ojitos, se ve enamorada, y ese tal Alec también la tiene, veo que se aman-_ de nuevo sentí como si estuvieran clavando llagas en mi corazón… sentía la sangre derramarse…

_-Ojalá y todo esto termine así como con mi James… una boda…_

_-¿Bueno podrías parar ya?-_ grité yo algo molesto, no me podía calamar así que mejor me salí de la cocina…

_-¿Qué ha sido todo eso Edward Cullen?-_ mi hermana preguntó

_-Nada Alice, deja que me calme y vete por favor_.- le contesté de mala gana, nunca lo había hecho con mi hermana mayor, ella era alguien a quien yo amaba mucho, y sí, al momento me sentí culpable. Pero es que no dejaba de molestar….

_-¿Qué tienes Edward? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-_ preguntó mi hermana con irritación... yo estaba que no cabía de celos...

_-¿Sabes por qué hermanita? porque ¡AMO A ISABELLA SWAN!-_ no pude ver sus ojos por que algo se había roto cerca voltee únicamente para verla a ella salir corriendo...

Me di cuenta unos segundos después que ella había vuelto, pues vi sus maletas en el piso, en la cocina no había nadie así que el sonido provino de las maletas al azotar el piso, por una parte eso me aliviaba, ya que de lo contrario mi nana me hubiera oído y probablemente se hubiera interpuesto entre el mundo y yo.

Salí corriendo detrás del ella, quería alcanzarla, explicarle todo cara a cara, pero qué le diría, ¿Mentiría? Inmediatamente supe la respuesta, por más que intentara, no podría, pues ella es el amor de mi vida, ese que te hace ser la mejor persona del mundo.

Más adelante la vi caer, pobrecilla, iba corriendo tan deprisa que no vio como una rama se atoraba en su pie provocando que se cayera. No pude ni reírme, estaba preocupado porque no se hubiera hecho daño, no quería que por mi culpa estuviera mal, de hecho simplemente no quería que se lastimara de ninguna forma.

Corrí hacia ella, y me acerqué lentamente, ella no se sobó ni nada, simplemente acercó sus piernas y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas a ella, estaba llorando…

_-Bella…-_ mi voz salió a duras penas…

_-Edward, vete_…- dijo ella fríamente, aunque al momento de pronunciar mi nombre su voz se quebró…

_-No, primero dime que estás bien, te torciste el tobillo, ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Te duele?-_ de verdad estaba preocupado no quería perder más tiempo, así que me acerqué rápidamente y toqué su delicada pierna, y noté la sangre saliendo de su rodilla por el impacto, me fui más abajo y toqué su tobillo que comenzaba a inflamarse…

_-Bella necesitamos ir con Carlisle, esto se está poniendo feo…-_ le dije, estaba a punto de ayudarla a ponerse en pie cuando…

-_Deja Edward… me han pasado cosas peores, esto debe ser un torzón… nada más…_

_-Pero Bella…_

_-Edward… ¿era cierto lo que le decías a Alice?-_ preguntó con miedo, tristeza y un poco de ¿esperanza…?

_-Bella… yo…_

_-Respóndeme por favor, y sé honesto…-_ sus lágrimas dejaron de derramarse por sus ojos, y su rostro se mostró serio e impaciente

_-Sí Isabella, ¡TE AMO! Te he amado siempre y he sido un idiota egocéntrico y creído, te he amado siempre, pero nunca me había percatado que fuiste tú la de la carta… yo creí… fui un imbécil…-_ le dije de la forma más sincera que pude, supongo que mi rostro reflejaba una mezcla entre coraje y desesperación, yo amaba a esta mujer que tengo frente a mí, pero no podía pedirle lo mismo, no yo, que había sido un patán con ella, yo no merecía su amor…

_-Edward yo…-_la interrumpí velozmente…

_-Bella, sé que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, y yo he sido el único culpable de que tu corazón sufriera y por eso debo pagar las consecuencias, no te pido que estés conmigo, por más que mi corazón lo desee, te pido que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, con quien tu decidas y como lo decidas, yo siempre estaré aquí velando por ti, aunque sea en silencio_- mi discurso era la verdad, yo estaría no para ella cuando ella lo quisiera, simplemente estaría siempre porque eso hacen los que aman, estar con el ser preciado incluso si este no les corresponde.

_-Edward…-_ sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, no podía, no quería verla así, no quería sentirme más patán de lo que era, no quería que se sintiera comprometida, no quería verla llorar, quería verla feliz como siempre…

-_Calama Bella_- le sonreí, sin que esta mueca llegara a mis ojos- anda ya vámonos, tengo que llevarte a casa… me acerqué más a ella y la tomé por los brazos…

_-Awwww…-_ gimió de dolor, por un momento desee ser yo quien estuviera lastimado…

_-¿Te duele mucho Bella?-_ Sin dejar que me contestara la tomé de las rodillas y por su espalda y la cargué en vilo, estaba cerca muy cerca de mí y vi como se sonrojaba, incluso así era muchísimo más hermosa. La dejé en la sala mientras llamaba a papá, éste la curó, cenamos y tiempo después Jasper la llevó a su habitación.

_-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo…-_ me susurró Alice, mientras recogíamos los platos…

-¿_Qué pasó Alice?- no quería preguntarle, pero sabía de qué iba su interés…_

_-¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato? ¿no estarías hablando en serio sobre lo de…?-_ creo que el entendimiento rondó su cabeza…

_-Justamente lo que oíste Alice, amo a Bella… la amo desde que me fui de casa hace cuatro años, sólo que no sabía que era ella… amo todo de ella, pero por mi estupidez, ya perdí cualquier oportunidad con ella…_

_-Hay hermanito, pienso que tienes un poco de razón, pero no desesperes, hay muchas otras personas de quienes te podrías enamorar, que Bella te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a ser la misma persona de antaño…_

El tema por fin se agotó, no quería hablar más de ella, la amaba, pero prefería que mis sentimientos se mantuvieran silenciosos, no podía expresarlos, nunca más la vería derramar una lágrima más por mí…

Entré a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y prendí la lámpara del buró y ahí estaba…

Enredado con un listón rosa, una hoja blanca… no sé por qué pero tenía miedo de abrirlo… lo sujeté en mis manos y tomé el listón, que olía exactamente como ella… a fresas… y abrí la hoja que con una excelente caligrafía decía…

"_Edward… por años esperé que tu boca pronunciara esas dos palabras, pero me cansé de esperar algo que nunca llegaría… he rehecho mi vida y la gente que amo se encargó de pegar los pedacitos que dejaste de ella, no te culpo, a veces cuando se es joven se tiene la tendencia a creer que lo tendremos todo por siempre, pero no es así, hoy ocurrió un hecho desafortunado, pues con tu confesión me percaté que mis sentimientos ocultos por años a causa de tu indiferencia, no sólo permanecen, si no que se han intensificado… Edward yo también te amo, pero no como para arriesgar mi futuro y lo que tengo por alguien que sí se la ha jugado por mí y que me ha demostrado su amor, te amo, y esto sólo sirve para hacernos más daño, no podremos estar ni hoy ni mañana juntos y creo que eso nos hará al final desdichados… Te pido que no hagas las cosas más difíciles para ambos, no hagas hincapié en tus sentimientos, no los reafirmes porque me temo que siempre recibirás una negativa, déjame ser feliz, me la debes… Siempre tuya Isabella Swan…"_

* * *

_**¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

_**Bueno chicos, en serio los adoro por dejar y tomarse el tiempo tanto de leer como de escribir un reviez... los adoro lo saben... por eso no me gusta hacerlos esperar, no podía dejar pasar el día para publicarles algo nuevo, está bien algo tarde, pero llegué jejejeje!!!**_

_**ADELANTO:**_

No podía ser que me tuviera embrujado de esa manera, ¿apenas nos habíamos distanciado dos semanas y ya la estaba viendo? No podía ser cierto... me acerqué a ese ente y ella...

-_Hola Edward, veo que ya conoces a la prometida de mi sobrino...-_ ¿su sobrino...? Ahí estaba la relación de aquél tan extraño, pero conocido apellido...

_**JULIE**_


	16. Decepción

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ayer, pero es que ya llegué tarde de la escuela y no había podido escribir..._

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

**_CANCION DEL DÍA: "CADA VEZ QUE RESPIRO" DE VOLOVAN Y "DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA" DE REILY_**

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIV

DECEPCIÓN

¡Qué desdichada era mi vida ahora! Lo había tenido todo y por idiota lo había perdido, qué irónico que lo que alguna vez fue una nada en mi vida, se había convertido en el centro y en todo lo que alguna vez hubiera podido pedir. Yo amaba a Isabella Swan y precisamente por eso haría lo que ella me pidió, dejar de molestarla, esta semana había inventado un montón de escusas para no estar cerca de ella, para no hacerla sentir incómoda, deseaba estar en el estudio, poder cantar y de alguna forma poder atenuar un poco el dolor de su desprecio con mi mayor pasión… la música.

Una semana y todo en la casa estaba vuelto de cabeza, esta noche vendría a cenar la familia Cowdery, sí, lo adivinaron la familia del enemigo; razón por la cual Alice estaba como loca preparando todo, Bella andaba con ella, mis padres en el hospital, pues conocían lo intensa que se podía poner la situación en casa. Jasper y yo estábamos encerrados en mi cuarto, pobre de mi amigo, tener que soportar la alegría del amor de tu vida al casarse con otro… sentí un piquete en mi pecho, tenía la certeza de que en algún momento de mi vida sentiría lo mismo, si Bella… si ella encontraba a alguien digno, se casarían, tendrían hijos…. Ella sería feliz, mientras que yo… yo estaría solo, porque si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es que amaré a Bella siempre.

Bajé a la sala, ansiaba estar en mi piano y tocar una canción que había soñado, no sabía si se escucharía perfecta cuando las notas inundaran el ambiente, pero debía intentarlo; ella estaba sentada en el sillón, se veía profundamente agotada, Alice me las pagaría, la había explotado por buscar sus perfecciones. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando…

_-Edward, no es necesario que te vayas…_ - Bella me llamó y no pude evitar sentir cierta alegría…

_-Si no te importa… es que quiero intentar algo…-_ ella me miró extrañada, supongo que creía que haría algo que atentaría contra su salud emocional, bueno es que venía haciendo eso desde hace mucho…- _No te preocupes Bella, es que quiero componer un rato…- ella _sonrió aliviada y a la vez frustrada…

_-¿Puedo quedarme aquí y escucharte?-_ preguntó algo apenada…

_-Claro que sí Bella_…- me senté en el banquillo y comencé a tocar las notas…

_-¿No te importa? ¿No te distraigo…?-_ ella tartamudeaba y se debatía entre decir algo o no…

_-No, de hecho ya me acostumbré a que me vean Bella, sabes… pertenecer al grupo me ha dejado únicamente eso, poder componer dónde y cuándo sea…-_ le sonreí sinceramente, no quería incomodarla ni mirarla a los ojos, pues se daría cuenta que la amaba y ella no quería este amor.

_-¡Waw! Qué bonita melodía… ¿tiene letra? Es preciosa…_

_-No aún no, he estado pensando en ella, pero creo que primero termino la melodía, sabes que lo que más me gusta es componer melodías, tuve que componer letras sólo por estar en el grupo… desde pequeño lo que más amaba era la música, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaría a pertenecer a un grupo de pop…-_ las palabras estaban fluyendo con ella de una forma insospechada, hablar de música era un tema nada peligroso, por lo neutral del asunto, ya que ambos amábamos nuestra profesión.

_-Sí, lo recuerdo…-_ sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse, se veía sumamente adorable- _de pequeña solía quedarme en el resquicio de la puerta a observarte tocar…_

_-¿De verdad? ¿y por qué nunca entraste?_

_-Edward… cuando eras más pequeño eras un idiota, probablemente te hubieras reído de mí y hubieras tachado mi comportamiento como impertinente…-_ me lo dijo con burla y al mismo tiempo sinceramente.

_-Tienes razón Bella, de pequeño me merecía los golpes que Emmett suele darme, con razón lo hace tan fuerte ahora… nunca más me quejaré_…- los dos nos reímos, nuestras voces se oían armónicas, encajábamos a la perfección, pero yo me había encargado de arruinarlo.

_-Bueno Edward, deberíamos empezar a cambiarnos, si no estamos listos Alice nos matará…-_se alejó sonriéndome, mi corazón saltaba de alegría por este insignificante hecho… no cabe duda que cada persona decide hacer importantes o no las cosas, el que ella y yo pudiéramos tener una relación armoniosa me hacía sumamente feliz.

Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a cambiarme, me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, había decidido que no llevaría corbata aunque Alice me había amenazado para llevarla, no quería verme tan estirado como el enemigo… Bajé y Bella estaba sentada en la misma sala, llevaba un vestido color púrpura, se amarraba en el cuello y caía hasta la rodilla, no era pegado más que en la parte de arriba, pero a pesar de eso se veía espectacular, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, pero dejando al aire unos rizos, bajé la vista y vi sus torneadas piernas que se veían más hermosas por los tacones que llevaba… Bella era tan hermosa… me sonrió y me senté a su lado. Estaba sumamente nervioso y no quería verla a los ojos, tiempo después llegó Alice, con un vestido color verde botella en forma de, creo que mi hermana me dijo que se llama así, ¿globo?, unas zapatillas altísimas que hacían que su 1.58 m de estatura se convirtieran en 1.68, estaba muy linda, su cabello como siempre viendo hacia todos lados, me miró con una mezcla de rabia, desilusión y odio.

Todos estábamos listos esperando a la familia del susodicho, Jasper no había bajado pues no tenía ánimos; tocaron el timbre y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, me encontré la cara del tal James…

_-Mi amor… ¿dónde está tu familia?-_ preguntó Alice algo apesadumbrada.

_-Alice, sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien… además tienen otros compromisos-_ contestó burlón-_ ¿No piensas presentarme?_

_-Ah… mira Bella, él es James, mi prometido… Mi amor ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga- _Alice les sonrió a ambos, mi ángel se veía incómoda por algo y fue cuando lo vi… me dieron ganas de arrojarme contra su cuello y desgarrárselo, cómo se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma tan sucia y pervertida, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que aquí estaba "el amor de su vida".

_-Un placer, hermosa…- _Alice lo volteó a ver extrañada.

La cena concluyó, las miradas de ese degenerado me perturbaron todo el rato, Bella temerosa y anonada, se despidió. Yo también me dirigí a mi alcoba. No podía dormir cuando…

_-¡¡¡Suéltame!!!-_ gritaba un ángel… me entró pavor pues estaba gritando con miedo, con rabia… corrí hacia el pasillo y ahí los vi; ella recostada sobre su cama con ese tipejo encima, terminé el trayecto y me abalancé sobre él, al poco rato llegó Jasper y Emmett, que nos separaron y cuando se enteraron lo que había pasado quisieron echársele encima así como yo, para nuestra suerte llegaron mis papás y pusieron orden; obviamente corrieron al engendro, ni siquiera Alice lo pudo defender pues había oído la desesperación de mi ángel…

_-Alice… yo…-_ Bella gimoteaba y las lagrimas se esparcían por su rostro.

_-No Bella… no digas nada… perdóname… cómo fui tan tonta…-_ Alice chilló, estaba sumamente triste; por supuesto que yo podía entenderla, pues Lauren me había hecho casi lo mismo. Para nuestra suerte Jasper estaba ahí a su lado, la tenía pegada a su cuerpo consolándola…

Esa ha sido la mayor decepción de Mary Alice Cullen, y a partir de entonces han pasado dos semanas… en ese tiempo mi querida hermana y mi mejor amigo, volvieron a ser los mejores amigos de antes, al parecer habían vuelto a la etapa de su relación que James truncó, eso me daba alegría; las vacaciones habían concluido y tuve que separarme de todos, incluida Bella… Los Ángeles seguían siendo un hermoso lugar, se nos había dado una semana más, pero yo ya no quería estar con Bella a solas, no podía…

Componiendo el tiempo se me iba, Esta noche notaba el movimiento en el aire, pero no entendía la razón…

_-Edward, necesito que me acompañes, Aro quiere verte_- dijo Dimitri para que lo siguiera, entramos a un estudio mucho más grande.

_-Mi querido Edward, me causa alegría tu emoción por el nuevo disco, he leído tus canciones y me parecen geniales, pero tengo que pedirte un favor, necesitamos tomar en cuenta algunas canciones de otro autor, son muy buenas también, tienes que escucharlas, por favor métete en la cámara…-_ así lo hice y vislumbré a un elegante y joven hombre, con piel pálida, cabello rubio y si fuera mujer diría que era apuesto, sostenía una guitarra así que hice lo mismo, leí la música y pude decir que era muy buena…

_**(Alec)**_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que veo,_

_Siempre estoy pensando en ti._

_Ya no tengo palabras,_

_Todo lo que sobra_

_Es amor y lo tengo por ti_

_Todo es por ti, así es por ti._

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Se viene a mi mente, lo que hemos vivido_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Recuerdo momentos, que tengo contigo._

_Cada vez que respiro soy tuyo,_

_Y cualquier camino,_

_Lo veo y es por ti, cada vez que respiro._

_Todo tiene sentido,_

_Y no encuentro motivo,_

_Que me haga dar un si,_

_Si siempre te tengo aquí,_

_No ahí tiempo suficiente,_

_No me alcanza la vida,_

_Y esta vida no vivo sin ti,_

_Todo es por ti,_

_Así es por ti._

_**(Edward)**_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Se viene a mi mente lo que hemos vivido._

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Recuerdo momentos que tengo contigo._

_Cada vez que respiro soy tuyo,_

_Y cualquier camino,_

_Lo veo y es por ti, cada vez que respiro._

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Se viene a mi mente, lo que hemos vivido._

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que camino,_

_Cada vez que te veo,_

_Recuerdo momentos, que tengo contigo._

_Cada vez que respiro soy tuyo,_

_Y cualquier camino lo veo y es por ti,_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que respiro,_

_Cada vez que respiro._

_-Me parece sublime…. ¿tú qué piensas Edward? Está hermoso nuestro primer sencillo ¿verdad?- _¿el sencillo? ¿cómo podía ser aquello? Comencé a tocar una nueva canción:

_Aqui estoy, entre el amor y el olvido _

_entre recuerdos y el frio _

_entre el silencio y tu voz _

_Aqui estoy, viendo pasar los segundos, _

_viendo pasar los minutos viendo pasar el amor _

_CORO: _

_Aqui estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida _

_Como un verano sin sol _

_Aqui estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida, _

_Un callejon sin salida, viendo la vida pasar _

_(fin coro) _

_Aquí estoy, cantandole a la fortuna, _

_soñando con tu cintura con lo que nunca sera, _

_Aqui estoy, enredado con la duda, _

_durmiendome con la luna, despertando con el sol _

_CORO_

_2da parte del Coro_

_Aqui estoy, curandome las heridas, _

_durmiendome con la luna despertando con el sol_

_-No me puedes hacer esto Aro, mis canciones siempre son las elegidas…-_

_-Pero Edward, debes reconocer que necesitamos un cambio, además tus canciones son muy hermosas, pero debes aceptar que son algo tristes y melancólicas-_ Dijo él, saliendo del estudio, con el rubio, y Aro nos encontramos con algo que no esperaba…

No podía ser que me tuviera embrujado de esa manera, ¿apenas nos habíamos distanciado dos semanas y ya la estaba viendo? No podía ser cierto... me acerqué a ese ente y ella...

-_Hola Edward, veo que ya conoces a la prometida de mi sobrino...-_ ¿su sobrino...? Ahí estaba la relación de aquél tan extraño, pero conocido apellido... esperen ¿su prometida? ¿Bella realmente se iba a casar con el joven Volturi?

**

* * *

**

**¿QUÉ TAL CHICOS?**

**YA SABEN, DEJENN POR FIS REVIEWS Y POR AQUÍ ANDAMOS OK, HOY NO LES DEJO ADELANTO, NO HE PENSADO MUCHO EN QUÉ VOY A HACER... LOS QUIERO...**

**JULIE**


	17. Resolviendo incógnitas

__

_HOLA!!! Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero estoy segura que les gustará..._

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic... _

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._

_**CAPÍTULO XVI**_

_**RESOLVIENDO INCÓGNITAS**_

-_Hola Edward…-_ dijo ella tímidamente, seguí pensando cuál era la razón por la que una joven de 20 años quisiera casarse pronto…- _pero Aro, no soy la prometida de Alec, sólo soy su novia…-_ dijo ella firmemente en un tono de disgusto, el alivio llegó a mi rostro…

_-Hola mi amor_- su cara me desagradó al recordarla, pero qué despistado y tonto soy, he estado cantando con el novio de MI ángel…

_-Hola Alec…-_ Bella se sonrojó, probablemente ante la falta de pena de su novio al decir aquellas palabras-_ ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando en la oficina de Marco y no llegaste…_

_-¡Ah! Es que me encontré con mi tío y me pidió que le ayudara con lo de tu canción…-_ su canción… había estado cantando la canción de mi ángel, una canción seguramente inspirada en él… un estremecimiento rondó mi ser por completo, definitivamente ella lo amaba, lo decían cada una de las hermosas palabras que había compuesto…

_-¿Mi… mi can…canción?-_ dijo ella tartamudeando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_-Por supuesto querida, te dije que tenías unas hermosas canciones, y si bien cuando firmaste el contrato te dije que interpretarías tus canciones, me parece que algunas podrías vendérselas a New moon_…- Aro contestó, una nueva incógnita me rodeó… ¿Bella sería la nueva adquisición de Twilight récords?

_-Sabía que ocuparías mis canciones Aro, pero nunca dijiste que en tu afamado grupo-_ ella se veía molesta por algo, probablemente más tarde le cuestionaría qué le ocurría, agradecía que por lo menos tuviéramos una relación más cordial y armoniosa.

_-Claro Bells, ellos son geniales y tus canciones merecen interpretarse por lo mejor…-_ dijo él sonrientemente al ver que ella no negaría que éramos un buen grupo…- _de hecho Alec le estaba enseñando a Edward la canción nueva, la que me acabas de enseñar, hablando de… Edward, ¿qué fue lo que interpretaste?-_ Bella se había puesto nerviosa, no entendía nada…

_-¡Ah! Eso… una nueva canción…-_ dije yo sonriendo, quería dirigir mi mirada a ella, pero estaba algo ocupada mirando el piso, quise tomar su cara y hacerla mirarme, quería desvelar los secretos de sus orbes, pero había alguien más ahí, alguien que disfrutaba de su cercanía, alguien a quien ella amaba…

_-Me parece genial, me puedes dar la letra… Félix, trae la grabación…-_ gritó y se alejó de ahí dejándonos en un incómodo silencio a los tres… ella me miraba espontáneamente, y yo hacía lo mismo, él… él simplemente la miraba… cómo quisiera ser yo quien libremente gozara de esa hermosa visión...

_-Edward, ¿cómo está Alice?-_ preguntó ella rompiendo lo mudo del momento…

_-Ella está bien, creo que fue conveniente lo que pasó, única y exclusivamente porque sirvió para que ella abriera los ojos…-_ dije mientras le sonreía, sabía que le resultaba incómodo hablar de lo que el malnacido de James había intentado hacerle, además debía omitir ciertas cosas pues no tenía la certeza de que el tal "Alce" Jajaja, supiera cobre el bochornoso momento.

_-Y Jasper… ¿ya está aquí?_

_-No Bella, está con Alice, como sabes la ama más que a nada y quiere verla de nuevo contenta y feliz, y ahora que está en su peor momento desea acompañarla para todo, creo que mi hermana por fin se dio cuenta que él no es sólo su mejor amigo… pero a pesar de todo, sé que aún es muy pronto, supongo que el tiempo dirá si eran el uno para el otro_- la intensidad de su mirada hizo que la mía cobrara vida propia, nos quemamos y consumimos con sólo esa mirada, y sin pensarlo le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo y mi corazón saltó de alegría y júbilo…

_-Mi vida_- su horrible voz hizo estragos en mi corazón, tenía deseos de ahorcarlo por habernos interrumpido el momento…- _hablé con mi papá sobre lo del departamento, te lo entregan en un mes, hay remodelaciones y muchas cosas antes por hacer, necesitamos hacer una reservación en algún hotel o algo para que te quedes ahí de por mientras..._

_-¿En un hotel…? Alec, eso me va a salir carísimo, sabes que no tengo tanto dinero y no quiero que tu padre y tu lo paguen, ya han hecho mucho por mí._

Mi boca cobró vida y dije las palabras que probablemente me condenarían- _Bella si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, Jasper no está y aún así tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, no tendrás que gastar…_-Bella me miró con unos ojos indescifrables, entre de alegría y de miedo, sabía cuál era su miedo, caer en las garras de un depredador, porque eso era yo, y ella era mi presa, por que la amaba y quería que cayera ante la tentación.

_-Bella, puedes aceptar la oferta de Edward, creo que es lo más conveniente, tomando en cuenta tu terquedad, a mí no me importa-_ él sonrió, al parecer le hacía feliz el hecho, no entendía por qué, ¿acaso no sabía que la amaba con todo mi ser?

_-Está bien Edward…_

El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, Bella fue junto con Alec a dejar su equipaje a mi casa y medio lo acomodaron, me sentía dichoso pues tendría a Bella cerca de mí, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando, debía redimirme con ella y volver aganar su confianza pero sin presionarla. Pedí pizza para cenar, acababan de traerla y la llamé, comimos en silencio cuando ella…

_-Edward, mínimo me darás la oportunidad de hacer de cenar mañana, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí_- me miró con los ojos más hermosos del universo…

_-No te preocupes Bella, lo hago con gusto_- ella se sonrojó, recogimos los platos y nos fuimos a la cocina a lavarlos- _¿Tu novio no se pone celoso de que vivas con otro hombre?-_sin saber porqué lo había preguntado comencé a sentir calor en mi rostro.

_-Bueno Edward, es que él sabe lo apegada que soy a tu familia, sabe que los quiero mucho y piensa que es así con todos, los ve como si fueran mis hermanos, además conoce un poco la historia_- claro el mequetrefe ese daba por sentado que mi ángel NUNCA me correspondería, mi ánimo decayó, probablemente tenía razón…

_-¿Te gusta mi casa?-_ susurré…

_-Claro que sí Edward, tú y Jasper tienen muy buen gusto, es muy espaciosa y moderna…_

_-Bella, ¿por qué te molestó que el grupo fuera a cantar tus canciones?_

_-Bueno… no es por mis canciones, es en especial por esa_…- lo dijo poniéndose roja como tomate

_-Debe ser muy hermoso que la persona en la que te inspiraste la interprete, nunca me ha pasado…-_ "ni me pasará", pensé, no podía terminar la frase… por que si lo hacía era decirle que la amaba y ella no quería eso... mis canciones siempre serían un lamento y una súplica para mi ángel, la mujer más hermosa del universo, que me corresponde pero que tiene miedo de sus sentimientos...

_-Lo hubiera sido Edward, pero no lo oí…_

_-Alec es muy afortunado, se nota cuánto lo amas Bella_- mi mirada cayó al suelo, no podía verla de frente, no si la amaba con toda el alma y enterarme de que le pertenecía a otro me dolía profundamente…

_-Sí Edward, lo quiero mucho, pero no es él la fuente de mi inspiración-_ su mano voló a mi barbilla y subió mi rostro, su débil caricia quemaba y electrizaba mi cuerpo entero, me sonrió- _Edward, no mentí en la carta…-_ se alejó de mí y me dejó con la boca abierta… ¿me dio a entender que yo la inspiraba? No pude seguirla estaba en otro mundo.

Me puse ropa cómoda y me fui a la cama, no podía dormir tranquilamente, sabiendo que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí… de repente…

-¡Nooooo!- gritó y salí corriendo de mi alcoba en su ayuda…

* * *

**Lamento no poder dejarles un adelanto, pero es que esta historia la voy escribiendo día a día, hoy no fue el mejor y no tengo muy clara la idea de qué es lo que quiero en el siguiente capítulo... los quiero mucho y les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, continuaré la historia por ustedes que son algo muy importante para mí... **

**El capítulo de mañana será muy interesante, habrá muchas sorpresas...**

**los quiero chicos y de nuevo mil gracias...**

**JULIE**

* * *


	18. Pesadilla

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ANTES, había estado sumamente ocupada, pero les prometo que hoy mismo les publico otro capítulo ok?_

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno, y pues ya saben, NUNCA HAGO LO QUE ESPERAN, así que lo que viene será interesante._

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XVII**_

_**PESADILLA**_

Me asomé ruidosamente en su recámara, encendí las luces y la vi hecha una bolita en su cama, llorando y sin decir palabras, me preocupé pues no quería verla así, no quería verla triste pues esa tristeza me traspasaba y tocaba fibras en mí, sin saber por qué me fui acercando lentamente a su lecho, y le dije:

_-Calma Bella, fue sólo un mal sueño…-_ ella no me miraba y decidí que lo mejor sería salir de ahí, suponía que a ella no le gustaba que los demás viéramos su vulnerabilidad- _descansa… dejo la puerta abierta ¿ok? Cualquier cosas estoy en mi cuarto-_ apagué la luz y me fui a la puerta…

_-No… quédate por favor, no me dejes sola…- _me suplicó y mi corazón se regodeó en sí mismo, yo y mis instintos eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, yo la amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero cuando amas así existen otros sentimientos que en ocasiones no entiendes… ella era una mujer hermosa en todos los aspectos, y el que también lo fue en lo físico hacía que la deseara muchísimo. Me dije a mí mismo que el estar a solas con ella no significaba nada y que tenía que comportarme como todo un caballero, me senté sobre el sofá que estaba a un lado de su cama, la observaría dormir, eso sería como una experiencia en el cielo.

Llevaba exactamente diez minutos en aquella posición, si bien no tenía sueño estaba algo incómodo, me dolía su dolor, en un nivel que ni yo mismo podría imaginar, verla destruida me aniquilaba, me sentía fatal y quería encontrar una forma en la que ella no se sintiera desdichada, además tenía que luchar mucho conmigo mismo para que mi mente no formara fantasías sucias de mi ángel, ella no merecía aquello, pero por más que me alejaba de aquél sendero prohibido, mi cuerpo no cooperaba…

_-Edward…-_ me dijo ella en sus sollozos…- _¿puedes por favor abrazarme…?_ - me lo dijo y claramente no podía negarme, en esos momentos mi cuerpo pasó a segundo término, ella era el ser más frágil del mundo y yo no quería dañarla de ninguna manera, quería verla feliz, sonreír y ser mi ángel, la capaz de iluminar las tinieblas…

Me dirigí hacia ella sonriéndole, ella asintió y se acomodó hacia un lado de su cama, le extendí los brazos y se acurrucó en mi pecho, supe entonces que ese era mi lugar favorito, con ella en mis brazos nada más importaba y todo tenía sentido…

Estuvimos así durante mucho tiempo, le acariciaba la espalda para que se calmara y finalmente le tarareé aquella canción que toqué en Forks con ella en la sala, si tenía dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que la había compuesto por y para ella, eso sucedió porque de pronto la letra comenzó a surgir de la nada…

Unos minutos después ella se quedó profundamente dormida, pero a pesar de aquello yo no la abandonaría, ella me había pedido que la abrazara y así sería, la acomodé en su cama y me puse a un lado, pasando mis brazos a su alrededor, la miraba y podía ver cuán perfecta era, no era para nada ninguna belleza promedio, y por eso sabía que su carrera sería sumamente exitosa, pues era muy talentosa y en la industria importan ambas cosas…

Ella llegaría muy alto y tendría a alguien a su lado, alguien que verdaderamente mereciera su amor, alguien que no la dañara y que la protegiera, y ese alguien lamentablemente no era yo… me dolía muchísimo saber que alguien más estaría con ella en sus pesadillas, que la abrazaría, la besaría, le haría el amor… alguien con quien formaría una familia… la visualicé entonces… cuando ella dijera ese "sí", después de haber caminado al altar de brazos de mi padre, vestida de blanco, y yo no podría estar en su boda sufriendo, debía demostrarle que respetaba su decisión y que el rendirme era la prueba de amor más grande que podría darle…

Así decidí que debía doblegar cualquier plan que la hiciera desistir de su negativa, pues ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo… Además no era posible que me amara de la misma forma, no habiendo sido un monstruo, alguien que la hirió no sólo a ella, si no a su madre… una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y la tristeza me hundió en sus profundidades, lamentaba el pasado, lo odiaba, me odiaba a mi mismo…

Mañana debía intentar por primera vez ser el amigo de Bella, ser alguien incondicional pero con la idea de que ella jamás, JAMÁS iba a ser para mí, ahora estaba seguro de eso, ella necesitaba eso de mí, pues el otro papel lo desempeñaba su novio, ella no me perdonaría y ya debía hacerme a la idea.

-_Edward…-_ murmuró en sueños, esperen ¿ella soñaba conmigo?, de pronto su abrazo se volvió insistente, pensé que probablemente la estaría lastimando, así que sutilmente la solté- _No Edward, no me dejes…-_ su voz sonaba desesperada, ella no quería que la dejara, ¿y ahora qué debía hacer yo?- _lucha Edward… te amo… lucha por mí…_- sólo eso bastó…

Eso respondió mis incógnitas, sus palabras me barrieron y penetraron mi pecho llenando mi corazón de algo que no conocía, la certeza de que ella me perdonaría y que por fin estaría a mi lado sin reservas; mi plan de hace unos momentos se vino al suelo, no podía dejarla, ya no… lucharía como ella me lo había pedido, por esto que le pasaba a mi interior… aún no encontraba palabras que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para expresar todo lo que sentía por esta hermosa chica de ojos profundos y cafés que tengo en mis brazos…

A partir de ahora no sería más el mismo hombre, pues ahora tenía una razón, ella me amaba y me pidió inconscientemente que luchara por ella y eso haría… la apreté contra mi pecho y sin saber la hora o el lugar, me quedé profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro en mi lugar favorito con mi ángel entre mis brazos…

Algo comenzó a moverse entre mis extremidades… no recordaba exactamente qué había pasado, porque probablemente aquello había sido un sueño.

-_Edward…-_ me habló una ronca voz, de pronto todo cobró sentido, no había sido un sueño y había dormido con la cálida humana más hermosa del planeta, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de ella, que hacían miles y miles de preguntas…

_-Buenos días Bella… ¿estás mejor?-_ pregunté algo dolido por su mirada, de pronto esta se volvió de comprensión…

_-Lo siento Edward… ¿tan mal me puse?_

_- más o menos, no querías estar sola…-_ le dije, y hasta ese momento me cuestioné sus razones para ponerse así… quería saber cuál era el motivo de su llanto, quería luchar contra cualquiera que la pusiera en ese estado, ahora era capaz de convertirme en asesino por hacer que el dolor se disipara de su alma.

_-Es que… Edward, verás… yo tenía una relación muy estrecha con mi padre y cuando murió… fue muy duro_- sus ojos se empañaron, tonto Edward… ¿vez lo que ocasiona tu curiosidad?- _y sigue siéndolo, pues en ocasiones sueño con él, me lastima pues lo veo morir, y me doy cuenta entonces que ya no está…_

_-lo lamento Bella…- _quería cambiar de tema, pero el silencio suplió el incómodo parlamento- _¿qué harás hoy?_

_-Pues no sé… Alec aún no me llama, pero me cambias el tema ¡eh!, muchas gracias por no haber huido de mis comportamientos tan densos…-_ sonrió- _Emmett recuerdo que se fue a dormir con Tozko sólo porque estábamos él y yo solos y me puse así…-_ los dos nos reímos, ya veía la complexión de mi hermano atorada en la puerta del perro que era la mascota familiar hace algunos años.

Estuvimos riendo toda la mañana, desayunamos y nos la pasamos en pijama, verdaderamente pasar el tiempo con Bella era para nada aburrido, siempre tenía algo que hacer o decir y sus ocurrencias eran muy graciosas, ella era una mujer simplemente PERFECTA.

_Ring… ring…_

_-Hola…-_ contesté algo irritado, no quería que nada arruinara mi momento con mi ángel

_-Edward, sé que es domingo, pero es que ha pasado algo grave. Ven a la disquera, apúrate…- _Dicho esto Dimitri colgó, lo supe por su tono de voz que el asunto era grave, así que le conté a mi inquilina que saldría y ella me pidió que la llevara conmigo, por si veía a Alec; eso me disgustó, aún así no me negaría a pasar un rato más con ella.

Llegamos a aquel edificio blanco con las letras de "Twilight records", entré rápidamente y visualicé a Jasper y a Alice en aquel lugar, nos saludamos cuando llegó aquella persona que se me hacía tan conocida…

* * *

**qué tal?? a mí me gustó escribirlo, fue lindo...**

**ADELANTO:**

_-¿Así que los chismes eran ciertos?-_ preguntói mi querida hermana, la verdad es que todo este alboroto me hacía sumamente feliz, también me esperaba su llegada, pero no que pasaría esto. En la esquina de la habitación sentí su mirada, quería huir, ella era un demonio, y existía para hacer mi vida de cuadritos.

**JULIE**


	19. Acosado

__

_HOLA!!! van a decir que no sé cumplir promesas, pero sorry, mil sorry... no vuelvo a abrir la boca... _Saben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno..._

_les agradezco un montón a : **beskiabc2, EdwardKaname, AtRaM Potter, Nonblondes, Su Broderik, KaRiNiTaCuLlEn1612, MERIBA, jezzikitacullen, Aridenere, **por todo su apoyo y por los reviews que dejan felicitando la historia, ya saben con ustedes me inspiro pues me dan ánimos de seguir la historia... (si se me pasó alguno, sorry, soy humana...)_

**Meeku Cullen**: el 13 me preguntabas si actualizo a diario, bueno, eso intento, pero cuando me tardo es a lo mucho un día.

**Natasha Granger**: me diste una buena idea con respecto a la canción, supongo que lo verá en unos tres capítulos más, no te aseguro exactamente cuando pues aún no lo escribo, pero de que aparece, aparece...

**Ammyridle:** gracias nena por la canción, igual espera... aparecerá....

**.:** El 13 igual preguntabas cuál era el papel de Jane... espero contestar tus dudas en este capi...

**Rossy Cullen**: me equivoqué con lo de los Vulturis, lo siento, fue un error, lo que pasa es que escribo de noche y pues a veces mi cerebro no funciona bien. y pues no sé, siento que mi fic no es como los demás, está bien que hay cosas que no cambiaré, pero en cuanto a los villanos de mi historia, las apariencias engañan... yo intento hacer esto lo más original posible que mi mente me da, así que estoy segura de que lo que esperas, no sucederá...

**Gabriela Cullen**: por supuesto que es super difícl luchar contra la certezas, sobre todo en el amor, creo que por eso escribí sobre esto, pues es algo que he vivido, y pues ya verás quién llegó, espero no me maten por algo que se me ocurrió con respecto a Tanya...

**EdwardKaname**: casi siempre adivinas qué es lo que va a pasar, pero en esta ocasión fallaste...

**Kainu45**: claro, yo quiero tener pesadillas y tener a un Edward conmigo... aaaaaaaaa lo amo jejejeje

**Coona:** pues no sé aún como va a luchar, pero en el amor todo se vale... yo también me enamoré ya de este Edward, pues es completamente distinto a como empezó, ha ido madurando y se ha dado cuenta de muchas idioteces que hizo arrepintiéndose. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues eres desde el principio constante y siempre estás aquí, gracias por confiar en mi fic.... tkm!!!

**CONSEJOS: si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...**

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._**

* * *

**

_**CAPÍTULO XVIII**_

_**ACOSADO**_

Aquella mujer se acercó lentamente a mí, con una mirada de deseo y pasión, se me hacía tan incómodo, no entendía cómo en algún momento había caído en sus redes, siempre me había justificado en que fue un simple desliz por mi recién truncada relación con "el amor de mi vida" claramente ella me veía como un trozo de carne como algo que presumir delante de sus amigas del medio.

Su cabello ya no era del mismo tono rubio, ahora lo llevaba castaño, ella siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero sus actitudes de diva, siempre me molestaron, por eso después de aquella noche de pasión no quise tener otro tipo de relación. A partir de entonces siempre que viene a Los Ángeles busca por todos los medios meterse en mi cama y me alegra decir que no lo ha logrado.

-Eddy, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- gritó y se colgó de mi cuello, besándome, eso me agarró desprevenido, sus labios se movían con urgencia, recordaba el tierno y amoroso beso con Bella, no valía ni siquiera la comparación. La alejé de una forma agresiva pero educada, no quería que mi ángel entendiera las cosas de otra forma, la volteé a ver y ella me miraba con rencor, cómo no hacerlo luego de que le confesé mi amor y me beso con otra. Soy un idiota, de nuevo lastimándola… Aquella mujer se separó de mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Veo que tu también me has extrañado Eddy…

-Sabes cuánto me molesta que me digas Eddy…- le contesté con una mueca en la cara, para de nuevo perderme en los ojos chocolates de mi Bella, que seguía viéndome con coraje.

-Pues no te molestaba tanto por las noches cuando lo gemía…- ¡Qué vulgar! No entendía como podía ser su hija, él era muy educado y conservador y su hija era una libertina. La miré con asco, y los ojos de mi ángel se volvieron sumamente tristes; qué tendría… no podía ser… ella no podría estar celosa… una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, Bella me observó y se quedó pensando, me volteó la cara y se fue con Alice, ¡qué tarado soy…!

-Bella, mi amor… ¡cuánto te eché de menos…!- el tal Alec, la cargó dándole vueltas, ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, él la bajó y le dio un tierno besos en los labios.

-Eres un maleducado… ya no saludas…- dijo la fémina que estaba a mi lado, por supuesto, todo cobró sentido cuándo el soltó a Bella y corrió hacia donde estábamos…

-Hermanita… mi pequeña… ¡cómo te he extrañado! ¿porqué no me dijiste que vendrías?- sí, ella era Jane Vulturi, hija de Marco, uno de los tres dueños de la disquera más famosa del presente.

-Veo que ya has visto a tu hermana… ¡Qué feliz soy!- Dijo Aro quien casi llora de ver a sus sobrinos tan contentos. De pronto se escuchó todo un tumulto, mucha gente corriendo en las afueras de la disquera, así como coches y motos… parecía como si estuvieran persiguiendo a alguien. Esperamos un momento y el personaje que arribó fue ni más ni menos que Tanya, mi compañera del grupo. Me alegró mucho volver a verla, pese a que conocía su interés en mí, pues de cualquier forma era mi amiga.

-Hola a todos- dijo sonriente Tanya, quien venía con una sonrisa en el rostro- disculpen el retraso es que ya saben cómo son los medios, sobre todo después de la noticia…- todos nos quedamos viendo, conocíamos el chisme que estaba comenzando a surgir, pero sabíamos que siendo famosos no todo lo que se dice es cierto.

-Así que… - la miró Aro con una mezcla de paternalismo y a la vez de burla…

-Sí Aro, sí estoy saliendo con Robert Pattison…- dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua, fue tan cómico que todos comenzamos a reír, sin querer yo me había movido, ya no estaba a lado de esa mujer que me ponía los pelos de punta.

_-¿Así que los chismes eran ciertos?-_ preguntó mi querida hermana, la verdad es que todo este alboroto me hacía sumamente feliz, también me esperaba su llegada, pero no que pasaría esto. En la esquina de la habitación sentí su mirada, quería huir, ella era un demonio, y existía para hacer mi vida de cuadritos.

-¡Querida Alice!- chilló Tanya, quien corrió hacia mi hermana, ella ya sabía lo de James, pues yo le había mandado un mail para que no metiera la pata cuando viera a mi monstruito.- Jasper… Edward… cómo los he extrañado… bueno la verdad es que no tanto jajajaja…- todos nos reímos, ella era tan graciosa.

-Hola, Tanya… veo que la maleducada no se te quita ¿verdad?- su irritante voz me daba coraje, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así?

-Es que no saludo a gente que no me cae… no sé ser hipócrita…- Aro no dijo nada, conocía cuáles eran los desplantes de su sobrina y de su muy mala relación con Tanya, nunca intervino por ninguna de las dos, ya que en ambos casos perdía. Jane se volteó y desapareció de la habitación, eso me alegró y dirigí mi mirada a Tanya con agradecimiento, ella asintió.

-Querida Tanya… ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo! Y sobre todo enamorada… eso nos ayudará en la grabación… mira te presento a mi querido sobrino Alec, Alec, ella es Tanya…- muy educadamente se dieron las manos, Tanya claramente tenía sus reservas, pues al fin y al cabo ese era el hermano de la mujer que más detestaba- y mira, ella es Bella, la novia de Alec…- Bella se dirigió a Tanya y sin querer se tropezó con sus propios pies… yo me abalancé pero el tal Alec la sujetó, comenzaron a reír…

-Veo que lo torpe aún no se te quita…- dijo Jasper

-¿La conoces?- dijo Tanya, quien los veía como con coraje y desprecio.

-Por supuesto, es nuestra amiga Isabella…- contestó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces hola…- y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un beso en la mejilla que mi ángel no se esperaba, la mirada de i compañera ahora era sumamente amistosa.

-Me da mucho gusto que se lleven bien… Dimitri, puedes venir inmediatamente, hay muchas cosas que arreglar- Gritó Aro, nuestro manager salió de la habitación, muy apurado, en su rostro había tensión y preocupación.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que platicarles sobre algunos cambios…

* * *

**qué tal??? A que no se esperaban el arribo de Jane, acosando a mi pobre Edward jejeje, y lo de Tanya con Rob jajajaja, gracias a mi amiguita _Abish_ que abrió la boca e hizo que mis neuronas hicieran sinapsis...**

**bueno chicos me despido, gracias por sus reviews y por todo... besos...**

**JULIE**

**ADELANTO:**

_-Chicos, ya hemos hablado con ella, no está muy de acuerdo, pero ni modo, ella tiene la culpa, Bella, no le hagas mucho caso por favor, está medio dramática-_ nos dijo Aro, mientras nos íbamos adentrando en aquella habitación blanca.-_Mira Jessica, ella es Bella..._

_-¿Esta es la que va a tomar mi lugar?-_ dijo desdeñosa y venenosa... la miró de arriba a abajo- _antes escogías mejor mi querido Aro..._


	20. Componiendo

_HOLA DE NUEVO!!!_

_HOY QUISE RECOMPENSARLOS POR MIS ATRASOS CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO... RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO jajajajajajaja!!!_

Saben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un **review **para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno..._

_les agradezco un montón a todos, en especial a las niñas del **CTX: Bella y Esme**, por todo su apoyo, las kiero nenas._

**Meeku Cullen**: pues no sé si será enredoso, Edward anduvo con LAuren , la amaba era su vida, cuando la truena tiene un desliz con Jane, pero no la ama, ella desde entonces lo acosa, ahora se da cuenta que a quien ama es a Bella, pero ella anda con Alec. jajajaja a ver si no te dejé en las mismas...

**Natasha Granger**: me diste una buena idea con respecto a la canción, supongo que lo verá en unos tres capítulos más, no te aseguro exactamente cuando pues aún no lo escribo, pero de que aparece, aparece...

**Ammyridle y AtRaM Potter: **también quería ver algo diferente de Tanya, siempre la ponen como mala y no es así... por eso quise que fuera buena, por eso la dejé con Rob.... se merecía algo no???

**EdwardKaname**: jajaja... tiener razón, pero si te fijas bien, Edward, no es malo, sólo ha andado en serio con Lauren, Jane no cuenta pues sólo fue una noche... no me lo juzgues tan feo jejejejejeje!!!

**jezzikita cullen: **igual esta Tanya me gusta, es diferente... claro ke lo ke Bella siente son celos, pero la tarada no sé da cuenta el sacrificio de mi Edward por cambiar y sólo por que la ama, espero ke pronto lo haga y ke no sea más tonta... y gracias por tus lindos comentarios... me preocupo por actualizar por gente como tú... así de linda....

**Coona:** hey niña... pues ya te agregué es constanza_xp no??? a lo mejor y no coincidimos... =( igual me gusta que Edward tenga celos, se lo merece... pero pobrecillo no??? yo kiero ke tmb sienta lo mismo Bella, así que pronto verán algo interesante... y si te caía mal Jessica... espérate jajajaja ah!! amo la nueva Tanya jajajajaja... tkm nena... gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y claro ke tenías ke estar fuiste la primera ke confió en mi fic... por eso te recordaré siempre...

**Aridenere**: mil gracias...!!!

**CONSEJOS: si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...**

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes_

_**CANCIONES DEL DÍA:** "Verte reír" y "Tu amor por siempre" de Axel Fernando_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_Este capítulo es laaargo, espero no se aburran y espero les guste..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XIX_**

**_COMPONIENDO_**

Las miradas que se echaban tanto Dimitri como Aro no me gustaban nada, algo había pasado, y ese algo era grave. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación dejándonos a los presentes en ascuas.

_-Chicos, lamento haberlos hecho venir, sobre todo en domingo y más pues hoy era su ultimo día de vacaciones-_ dijo Dimitri-_ pero es que ha pasado algo muy, muy grave…-_ todos lo vimos con urgencia para que prosiguiera, tanto rodeo me estaba poniendo nervioso y enojado-_ pero lo que pasa es que nuestra querida Jess…- _será "tu querida Jess" con la que mantienes una relación nada linda… la cara que puso me dio miedo, se veía claramente preocupado- _estuvo enferma de la garganta después de tomar sus vacaciones en Aspen, pescó un resfriado, eso fue hace una semana, por su afán de estar bien fue a que le inyectaran cortisona, pero su voz… su preciosa voz_…- ¿"preciosa voz"? me quería reír, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo era la salud de alguien.- _Ella ya no tiene la misma voz, tardará en recuperación algunos meses, el doctor dice que probablemente son ocho o diez_… _pensábamos entrar en grabación como lo saben en una semana y comenzar con la promoción en tres meses, y de ahí dos meses después empieza la gira por América latina…_

_-No podemos sacarlos del foco, sólo por las tonterías de Jessica, ustedes no tienen la culpa, además debemos aprovechar el éxito del grupo ahora- _Ese era Aro quien hablaba profundamente molesto.

-_Podemos utilizar la voz grabada de Jess para las grabaciones del disco, pero el problema sería cuando comenzara la gira, ella no hablaría como siempre y todos se darían cuenta, e incluso podríamos afectar su recuperación…- _contestó nuestro agente

-_Por eso se ha decidido hacer un reemplazo indefinido de ese miembro de New Moon…- _dijo sonriente Aro-_Tenemos a alguien en mente, ella es muy talentosa, y pues hemos hablado con su agente quien nos ha prometido hablar con ella, pero yo quería hacerlo primero con ustedes a ver si estaban de acuerdo._

_-Extrañaré a Jess, aunque era algo "especial", claro que no hay problema daddy-_ esa era Tanya quien llamaba de esa forma a Aro, este inmediatamente sonrió.

_-Por mí está bien_- Jasper…

_-Yo opino igual que Jasper, pero por favor que el nuevo miembro si tenga algo que ofrecer al grupo, que no sea más una cara bonita_- dije yo firmemente.

_-Desde luego, el reemplazo que tengo pensado es una mujer guapísima, pero más que ser físicamente hermosa, la voz que posee es excepcional, sin duda será la mejor adquisición del grupo desde que encontramos a Jasper_.- le sonrió a mi amigo, él había sido el último en adentrarse a la banda, gracias a su excelencia en el bajo y la guitarra.

_-Bueno chicos tenemos cosas que aclarar, supongo que querrán ver a Jessica, los dejamos ¿ok?-_ dijo Dimitri, dándonos antes un papel con la dirección del hospital donde se encontraba nuestra ex compañera, ahora obligadamente tendríamos que ir a visitarla, no quería hacerlo, realmente no me nacía.

_-Bella, puedes venir por favor a mi oficina, Alec…-_ Aro llamó a Bella, algo estaba pasando, no sería ella… ¿verdad? Mi ángel se fue de la mano de su novio a la oficina de nuestro jefe, yo me quedé con los demás, salvo Jasper que se había fugado a quien sabe dónde.

_-Hay Alice, es que Rob… lo amo en serio… me escribe todo el día por mail y por mensajes de texto, me habla por las noches… es un romántico de primera, recuerdo cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta de beneficencia a la que me invitaron mis padres en Montreal, estaba toda triste por el desprecio de este…-_ dijo mientras me lanzaba un golpe seco en el hombro-_ lo vi entrar, se veía sumamente sexy en su traje negro, realmente en vivo es más guapo que en la pantalla, me miró y partir de entonces nuestros ojos no se apartaron, pero el tonto no me habló por tímido, así que fui valiente y le mandé una nota con mi número… a partir de ahí comenzamos a salir, y hace una semana oficialmente es mi novio…- _dijo a la vez que gritaba… Alice era partícipe de su emoción, aunque podía ver en el fondo de su mirada la tristeza que la embriagaba.

_-Me alegro mucho por ti Tanya, sabes que sí… te quiero mucho y nada me haría más feliz que el que estés con alguien a quien quieras…-_ mi hermana era sumamente generosa, independientemente de su tristeza no quería opacar la alegría que embriagaba a su amiga.

_-Y cuéntame qué tal has estado, tu hermano me contó… sobre…_

_-Hay qué chismosito eres Cullen_- me dijo mi hermana mientras me sacaba la lengua, me sentía mal por haber contado sus cosas, pero ella me miró con dulzura y se acercó a mí para abrazarme- _no seas tontito, sé que lo hiciste para que no me dijera nada y no me pusiera toda emo. Pues sí Tanya, James y yo… lo nuestro… se acabó…- _dijo mi hermana entrecortadamente, no quería seguir ahí, no la había visto sufrir y no quería hacerlo pues entonces me entrarían ganas de estrangular al tipejo ese, me fui por donde Jasper se había salido, sabía que estaría en el estudio, antes de irme pude escuchar- _pero estoy ben Tanya, mejor que haya sido ahora y no cuando estuviéramos casados…_

Visualicé a mi amigo sentado en el piano, se me hizo raro pues él nunca se acercaba a este instrumento, probablemente lo sabía tocar, pero nunca lo hacía, volteó a verme y sonrió.

_-Hey Jasper… espero que no te enojes que haya invitado a Bella a nuestra casa, es que no tenía donde dormir… sólo será un mes…-_ dije recordando que se me había pasado decirle…

_-No, claro que no, sabes que quiero mucho a Bella, ella es mi amiga…- _dijo mientras se formaba a una media sonrisa en su rostro…

_-Algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_

_-Eres muy perceptivo Edward… es que me siento mal…_

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Es que en lugar de sentirme mal por lo que le pasó a tu hermana, me siento sumamente dichoso por tener una oportunidad que yo sentía perdida_- me dijo él agachando la mirada, supuse que estaría ocultando la lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su rostro.

_-Pero Jasper, tú no tienes la culpa, el enemigo cavó su tumba, y no es que tu lo desearas…_

_-No Edward, eso sí que no, Amo a Alice, e independientemente de con quién esté, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz… _

_-Ahí lo tienes…_

_-Pero es que las cosas han pasado muy rápidamente, cuando pasó lo de la cena, me dieron unas enormes ganas de matarlo, de desangrarlo y torturarlo, que sufriera… y luego ella vino a mi lado y me pidió que no la dejara nunca, que me quería… que fuera su amigo de nuevo… yo no podía negarme Edward… pero temo que si aparece otro ella volverá a dejarme, y lo peor del caso es que tengo la certeza de que siempre estaré ahí para ella siendo solo su amigo…_

_-Mira Jasper, eso tu no lo sabes, a lo mejor tú eres el otro que aparecerá… no lo sé amigo, pero yo estoy seguro de algo… ella te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho, sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta hasta qué grado…-_ le dije y él sonrió…

_-Gracias hermano…-_ me dio un golpe con la palma en la espalda…

_-A propósito ¿qué haces en el piano? No es como que el instrumento que más te va…- _le dije en broma, yo sabía que mi amigo era un excelente músico y tocaba de todo…

_-Bueno, quería hablar contigo de esto… más bien mostrarte algo… es una canción que se me ocurrió hace dos noches después de haber dejado a Alice en su cuarto para dormir… no sé si es buena, de hecho lo dudo, tú eres el experto…_

_-Tú suéltala…_

Comenzó lentamente en el piano realmente no tenía idea de qué tan bien tocaba, lo hacía como todo un profesional, las notas estaban llenas de amor, de dulzura… y comenzó a cantar, ya sabía cómo lo hacía así que no me sorprendió…

_El tiempo es hoy, tienes que entender,_

_que ayer ya pasó y mañana no fue,_

_en mi corazón te espera un rincón,_

_en donde crecer en paz sin temor._

_Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas_

_hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos._

_Solo quiero verte reír_

_solo quiero hacerte feliz_

_solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,_

_quédate hoy, quédate aquí._

Su voz estaba llena de desesperación y amor, supuse que era una súplica para mi hermana, la letra era sumamente hermosa…

_El tiempo es hoy, empieza a sentir,_

_el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti,_

_olvida el dolor, mi mano está aquí,_

_respira en amor, comienza a vivir, a vivir._

_Solo quiero verte reír_

_solo quiero hacerte feliz_

_solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,_

_quédate hoy, quédate aquí._

Las notas en el piano, eran perfectas, él estaba metido en su papel, cantaba muy bien y la música era bellísima, no nos habíamos percatado que teníamos público, yo estaba sin habla escuchando la música, solo fuimos sacados de nuestro trance cuando alguien aplaudió al fondo… volteé y me encontré con todos ahí…

_-¡Waw Jasper…! No sabía que tocaras tan bien el piano… creo que ya tienes una competencia muy fuerte mi querido Edward…_-Esa era Tanya

_-Nombre… él lo hace perfectamente, yo sólo soy un novato…-_ dijo Jasper que comenzaba a ponerse rojo…

_-Claro que no Jasper… realmente la canción y la melodía es hermosa, lo haces muy bien_- le dije yo, pues no quería que subestimara su obra

_-Cierto Jasper, la canción es hermosa, pero sigo intrigada por lo que dijo Tanya… no conocía este talento tuyo…-_ dijo mi ángel que tenía una mirada de esperanza en la cara, se veía fascinada por mi amigo…

_-Bueno, es que mi Jazz lo hace todo excelentemente bien…-_ dijo mi hermana quien corrió hacia mi amigo, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que nadie se esperaba, si mi amigo estaba nervioso y apenado, con lo que mi hermana hizo se puso mil veces peor.

_-Bueno chicos, ya he hablado con su nueva compañera y aunque al principio me puso peros… aceptó…-_ dijo Aro quien salía de su oficina muy alegremente, ¿cuándo lo había hecho…? A no ser que fuera…-_¿Quieren conocerla? Está aquí mismo… Bella te presento a tus compañeros en New Moon…- _mi corazón gritaba de alegría pues tendría mi oportunidad para verla por más tiempo…

Todos gritamos emocionados pues teníamos lo que queríamos: Tanya a una amiga nueva muy agradable, alguien con quién platicar y que no fuera creída y superficial, Jasper a su mejor amiga a quien quería muchísimo, y yo, yo tenía mi oportunidad de poder convivir con ella por más tiempo y que ella así me pudiera conocer; además todos pedíamos que fuera alguien con talento, y ¿qué obtenemos?, ni más ni menos que a una intérprete fabulosa. Estábamos sumamente contentos, tanto que nos habíamos olvidado lo que nos había pedido Dimitri: Visitar a Jessica en el hospital.

Todos nos dirigimos a una de las camionetas del grupo y llegamos rápidamente al hospital, Aro nos había dicho que era aconsejable presentarle a Bella como la suplente, pues aunque la opinión de Jessica no importaba en lo más mínimo, mostraría un poco de respeto hacia quien había sido nuestra compañera en el grupo estos años.

Nos quedamos en la sala de espera, realmente no me gustaban mucho estos lugares, pero como mi padre es médico ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos, conocí a algunos médicos que pasaron por ahí y los saludé, mi hermana hizo lo mismo, estábamos muy callados y Aro y Dimitri se fueron a la habitación de la enferma.

_-Chicos, ya hemos hablado con ella, no está muy de acuerdo, pero ni modo, ella tiene la culpa, Bella, no le hagas mucho caso por favor, está medio dramática-_ nos dijo Aro, mientras nos íbamos adentrando en aquella habitación blanca.-_Mira Jessica, ella es Bella..._

_-¿Esta es la que va a tomar mi lugar?-_ dijo desdeñosa y venenosa... la miró de arriba a abajo- _antes escogías mejor mi querido Aro..._

_-Hola Jessica, espero que te recuperes pronto.-_ Dijo sinceramente Bella dándole una sonrisa tímida y una mirada de esperanza.

_-No me hagas reír cariño… lo que tú quieres es que no vuelva a tener mi hermosa voz para quedarte en mi grupo…-_ dijo con furia Jessica, quería matarla por comportarse así, mi ángel había sido educada, y ella… quería gritarle de cosas, pero ante todo soy un caballero, la suerte que tengo es que Tanya no se quedaba callada y de una forma tan sutil le dijo:

_-¿Tú grupo? Querida el grupo es de todos y lamentamos que no puedas estar indefinidamente en él, es tu culpa por tus tonterías, Bella ni siquiera te conoce; además nunca has tenido una hermosa voz que digamos, y si a eso te referías con que ella quiere tu lugar, pues tal vez deberíamos pensar quien lo merece realmente, si tú que estás única y exclusivamente por ser la amante de Dimitri o ella que estudió en Eclipse y que es muy, muy talentosa_- Ese discurso larguísimo de Tanya nos hizo reír a Alice, Jasper, Aro y a mí…

_-Aro… dile algo, ve como me maltrata…-_ dijo Jessica en un intento de parecer dolida.

_-Cariño… tú empezaste_…- contestó y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Salimos del hospital y cada uno pasó su tarde como quiso, Tanya había quedado de encontrarse con Rob en su casa, Alice y Jasper irían al cine, y Bella, ella se había quedado con Alec, por mi parte y de alguna forma huyendo de Jane; quien al regresar de la tortuosa visita me esperaba en la disquera con una ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pasándosela hostigándome; decidí regresar a casa.

Llegué a ejercitarme como todas las tardes, estaba todo sudoroso como para ponerme a componer en mi piano, así que decidí meterme a la ducha, Salí y me puse unos simples pants negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas (de las que se ponen debajo de las camisas), y mis converse, ni me molesté en peinarme pues el resultado invariablemente sería el mismo.

Tenía hambre, así que me dispuse a hacer la cena, que fue una deliciosa lasagna, mi especialidad. Cené tranquilamente y me percaté que eran las diez de la noche y que mi ángel aún no llegaba, me espanté pero recordé con quién estaba, mi corazón palpitó fuertemente y eso me dolió… recordar que estaba con él…

No tenía sueño así que me dirigí a mi piano, la canción que le había tarareado una noche antes surgió de la nada y comencé a escribirla, me tardé alrededor de quince minutos no quería tocarla por si ella llegaba, quería que fuera una sorpresa en algún otro momento…

Eran las once y mi corazón dolía por imaginar dónde estaba a esas horas, de repente de la nada surgió algo nuevo en mi cabeza, y comencé, las notas al principio eran tranquilas y melosas, no sé que me estaba pasando pero desde que la conocía las canciones que componía eran llenas de amor. De repente a la segunda vuelta de aquellas notas la letra surgió y…

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tu eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

Eso era cien por ciento cierto, yo amaba a Bella y tenía que luchar por ella, como me lo pidió aunque aún no sabía cómo…

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

_Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que..._

La letra siguió fluyendo, era increíble la capacidad que tenía para componer ahora que había encontrado alguien por quién hacerlo…

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Por siempre, por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

Comencé a sentirme como un loco riéndome solo, recordando a mi ángel, su hermosa mirada…

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

_Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que..._

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Por siempre, por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Por siempre, por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

_...Tu amor...por siempre..._

Terminé mi canción con unas cuantas notas, estaba sonriendo de alegría, era una buena canción, por supuesto era para ella, también estaba llorando, pues probablemente nunca me atrevería a decírselo en vivo, me paré mi banquillo del piano secándome las lágrimas me di la vuelta y me sorprendí…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? a poco Jasper no está para comérselo a Besos... es muy lindo... y lo de Jessica... aaaa amo a esta Tanya... y la noticia del reemplazo... y la canción... si esta les gustó, esperen a que le cante la que compuso originalmente... ké pasará...???**

**JULIE**

**ADELANTO:**

Mis labios me picaban, mis manos ardían, sentirla tan cerca mío me estaba matando, pero era una muerte dulce y dichosa, la amaba y sentirla de esta manera era la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida... en un simple beso quería decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, quería demostrale cuánto la amaba, no supe cómo pero de repente de mis ojos se escapó una lágrima, estaba completamente feliz y la emoción quería emanar por todas partes en mi cuerpo, sentí su mano en mi rostro, la ví y ella estaba de la misma forma que yo, llorando, pero en su boca se formaba una hermosa sonrisa... el beso había terminado pero nos quedamos con las frentes juntas perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro...


	21. Besos

_HOLA DE NUEVO!!!_

_Sí ya sé que me merezco pena de muerte por haberlos abandonado por mucho tiempo, lo siento es que la verdad he andado hiper mega ocupada en la escuela y no ahbái tenido ni chance para escribir nada´._

Saben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un **review **para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno..._

_Bien este día le dedico el capítulo a tres de mis amiguitas más keridas en xalapa: del **CTX: Bella **(ya verás que todo estará hiper mega bien, tkm y ánimo eh!!! recuerda las amenazas... ) **& Esme **(gracias por todas las porras ke me hechas siempre, neta ke tkmmm) y de la escuela mi adoradísima **Abish **(nena te mega kiero... eres genial y gracias por tus consejos y por estar siempre ke me pongo de emo jajajaja)_

_**Amyriddle:** gracias por tus felicitaciones por el cap pasado, neta ke yo también casi lloro, me encantaron las canciones... y pues en cuanto a lo que pasaría vemoas si acertaste o no, aunke era algo predecible..._

**Meeku Cullen**: que bueno que ya hayas entendido esa es la finalidad, y pues sí yo morí al escribir a Jasper en un piano... ya verás lo ke viene, se pondrá más interesante...

**Su Broderik, Masen Emilly y nonblondes: **gracias por su apoyo y pues espero que les guste el capítulo.

**AtRaM Potter: **yo también adoro a tanya es genial... y pues Edward y su canción es simplemente hermosa.

**EdwardKaname**: jajaja... tienes razón, en lo primero, aunke aun no decido si será gay o no jajajajaja

**jezzikita cullen: **genial ke te haya gusta el capi pasado, realmente escribirlo para mí fue fenomenal, gracia spor el review y ya sabes ke aunke tarde en actualizar no los dejo... gracias por tu apoyo.

**Coona:** sabes que eternamente te agradeceré por tu apoyo a mi fic, digo fuiste la primera en confiar en mí y por eso intentaré no defraudar a mi fan #1 tkmmm niña y gracias por tooooodo

**Aridenere**: sí... a mí también me gusta el giro se pondrá interesante...

**Kainu45: **Sí yo tambien kisiera que ya no sufriera, pobrecillo mi Edward, y claro ke estoy de acuerdo, maldita Jessika...

**CONSEJOS: si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...**

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_Gracias por todo y aquí tienen el capítulo..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XX**_

_**BESOS**_

Ella estaba parada en la puerta de la sala, me quedé petrificado al instante, no sabía por qué pero mi cuerpo no quería responder a mis indicaciones, un silencio sepulcral invadió la casa, me perdí en sus penetrantes y dulces ojos color chocolate, ella estaba hermosa hasta morir, incluso aunque se veía empapada; tan ensimismado había estado que no me había percatado de que llovía, de pronto la vi acercarse decididamente a mí, yo no sabía qué hacer ni qué era lo que estaba pasando.

La sentí sujetar mis manos y de pronto con un suave beso las juntó frente a ella, levantó su mirada a mis ojos y la noté llorando, no entendía sus actos ni las razones de que estuviera triste, feliz e incluso con esperanza, y menos fui capaz de comprender mis instintos ni lo que estaba haciendo. Bajé mis manos y ahora fui yo quien respondió besando las suyas, la amaba tanto y quería que alguien lograra comprender mi urgencia por volver a probar sus hermosos labios, de sentir su aliento dentro del mío…

De pronto soltó sus manos y las acercó a mi cuello sin dejar de mirarme. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido… se paró de puntillas y me besó.

Mis labios intrigados y sorprendidos por su reacción, dejaron de estarlo y encontraron su lugar, el beso comenzó tiernamente, ella era todo lo que yo más amaba y no quería que mi urgencia arruinara el momento más perfecto que había vivido hasta entonces, quería disfrutarlo eternamente aunque sólo durara unos instantes; mis manos recorrieron su espalda y encontraron el lugar más cómodo del universo, en el hueco que se forma entre su espalda y la cintura, la tenía tan cerca de mí que pude sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, sólo su el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me estaba volviendo loco. El beso continuó y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso, su lengua fue ahora la que pidió el permiso a la mía para entrar, permiso que estaba concedido incluso antes de que lo pidiera, nuestras lenguas danzaron al ritmo del otro, mi corazón estaba desbocado y pude notar que el de ella también lo estaba.

Mis labios me picaban, mis manos ardían, sentirla tan cerca mío me estaba matando, pero era una muerte dulce y dichosa, la amaba y sentirla de esta manera era la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida... en un simple beso quería decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba, no supe cómo pero de repente de mis ojos se escapó una lágrima, estaba completamente feliz y la emoción quería emanar por todas partes en mi cuerpo, sentí su mano en mi rostro, la vi y ella estaba de la misma forma que yo, llorando, pero en su boca se formaba una hermosa sonrisa... el beso había terminado pero nos quedamos con las frentes juntas perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro...

Nuestros latidos estaban en la misma frecuencia, ambos desbocados, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, y poco a poco todo fue ralentizándose. Nos perdimos en la mirada del otro y estoy seguro que mi cara debía parecer de un idiota por la enorme sonrisa que estaba luciendo. El tiempo se convirtió en algo sin sentido, estando así con ella no sabía exactamente si habían pasado horas, días, minutos, sólo quería disfrutar y prolongar su compañía todo el tiempo que fuera posible…

Tampoco había necesidad de hablar, sólo nos acariciábamos mutuamente sin dejar de observarnos, mis manos rozaban sus pómulos, su barbilla, sus labios… las suyas tenían exactamente el mismo recorrido que las mías, hubo un momento en que quería sujetar sus manos sólo para percatarme que este momento fuera real, así que sin pensarlo dos veces las tomé y las sujeté en medio de los dos, seguíamos mirándonos y sin perder ese contacto la volví a besar, tenía esa necesidad tonta de sentirla de nuevo, de entregarme a ella en un beso más, esta vez el beso duró mucho más, ella me estaba respondiendo y debo admitir que ese sentimiento me encantaba.

En mi mente se estaba formando una idea que me aterraba y a la vez me excitaba… ¿ella había decidido hacer caso a su corazón? ¿me había perdonado hasta ese grado? Mi mente decía que esperara a ver qué pasaba y mi corazón quería tener una ilusión, millones de pensamientos me inundaron en el tiempo que duró ese segundo beso, terminó y volvimos a estar en la misma situación, con el corazón a mil y respirando a duras penas.

Nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, es cierto que sólo había según yo, "amado" a una mujer en la vida (Lauren), pero debo admitir que el hecho de amar no indica que no haya estado con otras mujeres, una de ellas fue Jane, pero nunca ninguna de ellas me había hecho sentir con un solo beso todo lo que Bella me estaba provocando, no entendía nada, realmente creo que logré comprender hasta este entonces lo que implica realmente AMAR una persona, sin duda alguna yo estaba irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan.

El momento era perfecto y no tenía la intención de interrumpirlo por nada del mundo. Ella se separó bruscamente de mí, sentí miedo a que fuera una alucinación mía y que se extinguiera tan rápido como había aparecido, pero…

_-Edward…-_ su voz era ronca, contenida; no quería que continuara, no quería que me dijera las palabras que estaba seguro me dolerían como una puñalada en carne viva, si me decía "esto fue un error" sabía que ni si quiera su súplica de una noche atrás serviría para nada pues destrozaría mi alma, temía por eso, así que volvía a besar su manos y la solté liberándola, no quería que me dijera esas palabras, quería recordar el momento sin manchas.-_Edward… ¿a dónde vas?- _dijo ella con un tono de voz dolido y apesadumbrado, no pude verla a los ojos, no quería darme cuenta de la verdad.

_-Bella no es necesario que me digas que esto fue un error, sé que me amas pero que por idiota no estarás jamás conmigo, no me hagas sentir más imbécil de lo que ya soy, dame un recuerdo, sólo eso te pido…-_ de pronto se acercó urgentemente a mí y volvió a sujetar mis manos…

_-Edward… ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré eso?_

_-Bella, no quiero tu lástima, sé que estás con él y que intentarás amarlo, porque él es…_

_-Cállate Edward… no iba a hablar de Alec, es cierto que es un hombre maravilloso con el que toda mujer desearía estar, pero yo… yo soy una idiota que está enamorada del hombre que más me ha hecho sufrir en la vida. Edward te amo y eso ha permanecido intacto incluso aunque deseaba poder olvidarte jamás lo logré… Te amo Edward y estoy cansada de luchar contra eso, si estoy condenada a sufrir por tu culpa, pues ándale golpéame, hazme desdichada de una buena vez, pero no volveré a negar mis sentimientos…_

_-Bella yo… yo te amo, perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname por no dejar que hagas tu vida, pero es que eres todo lo que quiero y necesito… me haces querer ser mejor cada día Bella, te amo…-_ de pronto nuestros labios se buscaron y volvimos a besarnos, ya era un beso más decidido y sin reservas, un beso en el cual nos demostrábamos la verdad de nuestras palabras. De pronto la sentí temblar bajo mis brazos y recordé que estaba empapada, lo último que quería era que se resfriara así que…

_-Bella, será mejor que te des un baño y que te pongas ropa seca, no quiero que te enfermes…_

_-No, no quiero separarme de ti-_ dijo mientras se pegaba más a mi cuerpo y justo cuando dijo eso mi corazón, quien había estado en coma recuperó la consciencia, me sentía sumamente feliz.

_-Bella, no seas tontita, no me querré separar nunca, nunca de ti, pero por eso quiero que te metas bañar, te estaré esperando aquí._

_-No, mejor espérame en mi cuarto y ya ahí platicamos ¿está bien?_

Aquí estoy, esperando en el sillón del cuarto de mi amada su salida, para que hablemos sobre los eventos de esta tarde, me siento algo tonto, no entiendo aún que pasa, pero tengo la certeza de que todo saldrá bien.

_-disculpa mi tardanza_- me dijo mientras una aún más hermosa Bella se acomodaba en mi regazo y me abrazaba justo como la noche anterior, pero en esta ocasión no era por que sintiera miedo.

_-Qué delicioso hueles Bella…-_ era un aroma a fresas, su cabello estaba húmedo por el baño, y su temperatura era cálida, sentirla en mis brazos era absolutamente hermoso.

_-Es el shampo.-_ me dijo al momento que se ruborizaba, me dio mucha ternura verla así…

-_Bueno Bella, hay algo que me intriga… ¿por qué decidiste hacerle caso a tu corazón?_

_-La verdad Edward, es que ayer… con lo de la pesadilla me demostraste algo que me había negado a ver desde que te volví a ver en la boda…. Que has cambiado, y mucho, eres un mejor hombre, y eres bueno, ya no eres un idiota… y al forma en que compones en sencillamente maravillosa… debo decir que tu comportamiento es completamente distinto al que fue cuando pasó aquello… peor lo que me dio valor fue verte hoy en el piano… Edward la canción era sencillamente hermosa, sólo alguien con corazón puede escribir cosas tan lindas…_

_-me alegro que te haya gustado, pues la hice pensando en ti…-_ le sonreí y le besé la cabeza, me di el lujo de hundirme entre sus cabello y absorber su sabroso aroma, ella se alejó de mi sorprendida, y se acomodó frente a mí…

_-¿En serio?-_yo sólo asentí sonriéndole- _Edward… es tan maravillosas, muchas gracias… te amo…- _cuando dijo eso comenzó a darme besos en todo el rostro, ese sencillo acto me hizo descubrir algo que no sabía de Bella, lo tierna, dulce y cálida que podía ser, por eso era que todos terminábamos amándola y queriéndola tener en nuestras vidas.

_-Bella… no quisiera preguntarlo ahora… ¿pero qué es lo que sigue…?_

_-Edward, te amo y ya no quiero negarlo más… mañana hablaré con Alec, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pase necesito tiempo… por lo menos delante de los demás, no podemos demostrar que somos algo más, por lo menos por ahora… bueno creo que yo me adelanté… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que somos…-_ dijo eso con algo de tristeza y agachando la mirada…

_-¿Cómo que no sabes que es lo que somos? Bella te amo y nada me gustaría más que tú me dieras una oportunidad…_

Ella simplemente sonrió, estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas durante esa noche, le platiqué aunque tuve bastante miedo sobre mis relaciones, incluida Jane, no quería que las actitudes de esa mujer fueran a derrumbar lo que estaba formando con mi ángel; quien por cierto había salido con algunos chicos en el conservatorio, me contó sobre los últimos días de Charlie, su papá; sobre sus mejores amigos, su relación con mi familia.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormí con ella felizmente, me percaté de que hablaba en sueños y mi corazón no pudo sentirse más lleno aquella noche… amaba a esa hermosa mujer que duerme hoy a mi lado, y sabía que a partir de hoy nada más volvería a ser lo mismo, hoy tenía un sentido mi vida, un nombre y este era Isabella Marie Swan…

* * *

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? gracias de antemano por sus reviews...**

**JULIE**

**ADELANTO:**

_-¿Qué fue eso Edward? ¿no habíamos quedado que aparentaríamos no ser nada más que amigos?-_ dijo ella con firmeza, sabía que de alguna forma estaba exagerando conmi reacción, pero es que me crispaba los nervios verla sonriente con ese tipo, mientras que a mí me trataba actoralmente con desprecio, después de todo ella era mía, mi novia, aunque aún tuviéramos que fingir.

_-Edward, ¿tienes una nueva canción o algo?-_ gritó Dimitri, de pronto me encontré en el banquillo sosteniendo una guitarra y solté lo primero que se vino a mi mente....


	22. Celos

_HOLA DE NUEVO!!!_

Saben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un **review **para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno..._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE PASAN POR MI FIC, LOS ADORO, LO SABEN, GRACIAS SOBRE TODO POR SUS REVIEWS.._

**CONSEJOS: si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...**

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacer uso de canciones pues como han visto mis personajes son cantantes_

_**CANCIONES DEL DÍA: "NO PUEDO DEJARTE DE AMAR" DE KALIMBA Y "TARDE O TEMPRANO" DE TOMMY TORRES...**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_Gracias por todo y aquí tienen el capítulo..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XXI_**

**_CELOS_**

Han pasado dos semanas, las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, hoy 13 de abril habíamos comenzados ya las grabaciones del nuevo álbum de New moon, titulado "Amanecer" me dio mucho gusto leer el repertorio de canciones que incluían 3 de Jasper, 6 de Bella y 6 más mías. Las canciones en el nuevo cd estaban geniales, eran simplemente hermosas y para gusto de la mayoría de las chicas que eran nuestras fans, todas eran de amor. En el disco habría una sorpresa para el día de la presentación para mi adorada hermanita, Jasper lo había preparado todo y en parte le ayudamos los demás del grupo y Aro.

Era todo tan maravilloso ahora que compartía mi vida con mi adorado ángel de ojos chocolate, aunque siendo exactos aún no compartía mi vida entera con ella, ya que en el trabajo o sea unas 16 hrs al día tenía que fingir que ella y yo simplemente éramos amigos.

Por supuesto nuestro pequeño secretito no pudo escapar de mi amigo Jasper ya que al vivir juntos comenzó a preguntarse por qué no estaba en mi cuarto y por fin una de sus perceptivas noches captó que entre mi ángel y yo había algo más, él nos había perjurado gradar el secreto. Ahora no sólo Jasper lo conocía si no también mi hermana, pues estaban comenzando a tener una relación mucho más estrecha, esto me daba mucho gusto a mí y por supuesto qué puedo decir de Jasper.

Jane claramente no perdía la oportunidad de intentar seducirme, y para mi gusto Tanya se había convertido en mi matamoscas personal, ella se había en una amiga muy buena pero ahora que mantenía una ardiente relación con ese actor famoso de hoy: Robert Pattison, el vampiro más sexy, según lo llama ella; se había convertido en alguien excepcional.

Alec, bueno él… había pasado a ser la sombra de mi adorada Bella y para mi desgracia él era su agente, así que teníamos que irnos con cuidado si no queríamos echar a perder su carrera. Pero no tenía miedo, pues esta como todas las noches desde que nos confesamos estaba en la cama de Bella viéndola dormir, aún me seguía sorprendiendo cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre entre sueños, y me daba alegría que fueran muchas veces.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía que despertar a mi ángel, así que como todas las mañanas, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, la observé con toda la admiración que me era posible emanar, me acerqué tiernamente a sus labios y la besé. Ella se removió entre sus labios y esbozó una media sonrisa aún dormida, yo sonreí también.

_-Dime que estoy soñando…-_dijo con su sensual ronca voz, aún desperezándose. Amaba a Bella de muchas maneras y todo el día, pero la imagen de ella despertándose simplemente era la más hermosa de todas; no entendía como muchas mujeres se levantaban únicamente para verse en el espejo y maquillar sus "imperfecciones"; todo esto carecía de sentido ahora que a diario ansiaba el día para verla despertar a mi lado.

_-No mi amor, no estás dormida, aquí estoy… y ya es hora de despertarse…-_ le dije, me levanté de la cama para ir a mi recámara y darme mi baño dándole la privacidad a mi hermosa doncella de sueños de cambiarse y tomar su ducha. Salí de su cuarto y me la encontré en el pasillo…

_-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?-_ le cuestioné, a mi hermana que llevaba una playera de Jasper, debía admitir que en vez de querer reprenderla por haber hecho algo malo quería arrojarme a sus brazos y felicitarla.

_-Mira hermanito, ayer se nos hizo muy tarde a Jasper y a mí en la cena, así es que como me tenía que llevar a casa, al otro lado de la ciudad, me ofreció que me quedara aquí, el durmió en el sofá y me dio esto para dormir más cómoda, ¿a poco no es tan lindo?-_ no se me escapó el brillo que emanaban los ojos de mi hermana, ella había querido mucho al patán del enemigo, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora con Jasper no era simplemente cariño, era amor y adoración, me alegraba pues todo terminaría maravilloso con ellos tal como estaba pasando con mi ángel y conmigo.- _y no quieras darme clases de moral, mira que tú vienes del cuarto de tu novia, después de haber pasado la noche con ella Cullen..._

_-No es lo mismo, sabes que soy un caballero con los que amo…- _le dije mientras me sonrojaba; el tema se zanjó y preferí seguir mi camino, el agua fría me relajó los músculos, me sentía ansioso por el día que se avecinaba, un día más… un día menos de tener que fingir…

Entramos todos al coche y me dirigí a la disquera, antes de entrar nos dimos nuestro furtivo, cálido e intenso beso de "hasta pronto" que solíamos darnos para no extrañarnos tanto durante el resto del día. Esta mañana Aro me quería ver en su oficina, para que firmara los derechos de mis canciones en el nuevo disco, fue algo engorroso, y me desesperaba pues no podía estar cerca de mi amada, lo que me ponía los nervios de punta al pensar en el menudo humano que la amaba al igual que yo: Alec.

El seguía luchando, y pese a que eso me daba coraje entendía buena parte de su punto, él sabía lo que perdía con Bella, ella simplemente era maravillosa y alguien a quien quisieras tener eternamente en tu vida.

Salí enojado por no haber hecho eso antes y lo oí…

**(Alec)**

"_...Y no puedo dejarte de amar,_

_Y no puedo dejar de esperar._

_No puedo perderte al final y no te_

_Puedo olvidar_

_No se luchar, si no estás."_

Él estaba tocando su guitarra y ¿mi amada Bella le sonreía? ¿qué significaba esto? Una furia incontenible se apoderó de mí, algo que nunca antes había sentido me llenó, quería golpearlo y alejar a Bella lo más posible de él, me sentía dolido de que ella estuviera ahí sonriendo y con sus ojos brillosos mientras yo, yo estaba aquí, él me la estaba quitando y yo ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía tanto miedo de perderla de nuevo, tenía tanto miedo de que esfumara de mi alma tan pronto como había aparecido… sí, sé que suena paranoico, pero es que a veces cuando amas, las cosas se te salen de control, y yo estando acostumbrado a que todo sea perfecto, esto no era lo que planeaba.

Empujé la puerta lo más fuerte que pude para hacerme notar, todos voltearon al momento, y mi Bella me miró de una forma rara pero llena de amor, me sentía dichoso, pero no podía olvidar las imágenes de ella compartiendo con otro. Me acerqué lentamente a ellos, fulminando al sobrino del que prácticamente era el dueño de mi carrera.

_-Me das mi guitarra… tengo que practicar…- _le dije en un gruñido, el inmediatamente la dejó en mis manos y se fue, todo en el salón se tornó ácido… Bella se quedó estupefacta hasta que se acercó a mí y nos retiramos a una sala privada:

_-¿Qué fue eso Edward? ¿no habíamos quedado que aparentaríamos no ser nada más que amigos?-_ dijo ella con firmeza, sabía que de alguna forma estaba exagerando con mi reacción, pero es que me crispaba los nervios verla sonriente con ese tipo, mientras que a mí me trataba actoralmente con desprecio, después de todo ella era mía, mi novia, aunque aún tuviéramos que fingir.

_-Edward, ¿tienes una nueva canción o algo?-_ gritó Dimitri, de pronto me encontré en el banquillo sosteniendo una guitarra y solté lo primero que se vino a mi mente....

_Falta muy poco para que regreses_

_El reloj está en mi contra_

_Las horas parecen meses_

_Y aunque me digan que me aferro a lo imposible_

_Ellos no saben... (No, no, no.) lo rico que se siente_

_Cuando mi cuerpo se acerca a unos metros del tuyo_

_La gravedad del momento es tan fuerte_

_Que no dudo que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí._

_No es que yo crea que seamos tan distintos_

_Pero tu instinto juega con los míos_

_Y es que tarde o temprano, nena_

_Ha de cambiar mi suerte (uoooo)_

_Harás tu entrada... (uooo, uoo, ooo) como solo tú puedes_

_Y nos rendiremos en brazos de nuestro destino_

_Cada beso será tan urgente_

_Y es que sabes que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_(oouoooo, eee) _

_Pasan los días y luego las semanas_

_Y ahora te veo pasar_

_con el tipo ese_

_Que va tan seguro porque no sabe_

_Que cuando tus ojos encuentran mi fija mirada_

_Tu me dejas saber que todo es pura fachada_

_Que lo usas a él para jugar con mi mente._

_Ya no queda más que ser paciente_

_Porque es claro que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_(oouoooo, eee) _

_Tarde o temprano_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_Tarde o temprano_

_aterrizas sobre mí._

_-Bravo Edward… me encantó, es que teníamos espacio para una canción más, esta me parece fenomenal… no dejas de sorprenderme…-_ todos los demás me sonrieron, menos mi amado ángel, ella seguía mirándome cuestionándome. Me acerqué a ella y le dije bajito…

_-Bella, discúlpame por ser tan ridículo, pero es que te amo y este amor me hace ser el hombre más celoso del universo…-_ le dije lo más sincero que pude; su mirada al principio se tornó furiosa, luego nerviosa para volver a ser la amorosa y linda que siempre eme daba.

_-Edward, eres absurdo… pero te amo a ti y eso no debes olvidarlo nunca, Alec es sólo un amigo, lo quiero en muchos sentidos, pero no como a ti…-_ me contestó…- _te besaría ahora mismo, pero ya verás lo que te espera en casa…- _me dijo sensual y traviesamente…

_-¿tan malo es?-_ le dije con miedo, regresando su jugarreta…

_-Uy… ni te lo imaginas, una sesión de besos descontrolados y locos…-_ me guiñó el ojo y se fue…

* * *

¿QUÉ TAL? EN MI FUERO INTERNO LUCHO CONTRA UN EDWARD TRANQUILO Y SEGURO, CONTRA EL SEXY SUPER CELOSO.... ¿CUÁL PREFIEREN?

_**ADELANTO:**_

_-¿Preparada? lo harás muy bien Bella confía...-_ le dije a la vez que le infundía seguridad en la mirada, ella amaba cantar y escribir pero no era lo mismo con ser el centro de atención, esperaba que nada le fuer a asalir mal, ella era un verdadero talento.


	23. Adiós Alec

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ANTES, había estado sumamente ocupada, pero les prometo que hoy mismo les publico otro capítulo ok?_

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno, y pues ya saben, NUNCA HAGO LO QUE ESPERAN, así que lo que viene será interesante._

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos...**_

**_CANCIÓN DEL DÍA: "Tú" de kudai_**

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**Adiós Alec…**

Terminamos las grabaciones de todas las canciones, ahora a cuatro meses después de mi demostración de celos las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, mi ángel casi no compartía con Alec, por lo menos no cuando yo estaba, y si era necesario se notaba que ella lo quería pero sólo como un amigo más. Esto lo tenía muy claro porque hace un mes él había repetido las acciones del día en que mis celos se expusieron, se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a cantarle una canción:

"_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar _

_tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte_

_conmigo un segundo más._

_Daria todo por saber_

_Que también piensas en mi_

_Y aunque el viento te alejo_

_y tu cara ya no este_

_Y me quede frente al mar_

_tan solo como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar_

_Trates de pensar en mí_

_Como yo no te olvide…Y es que......_

_"Tu...eres todo para mí; todo lo que tengo Yo._

_y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu si es que pueden entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque trates de alejarte de mí...."_

_-Qué hermosa canción hermano_- sí la irritable voz de Jane, seguía sorprendido de que aún no se hubiera ido de los Ángeles, ya llevaba aquí todos estos meses y aún no se le veían intenciones de irse.

-_Por supuesto que es hermosa Jannie, todo lo que hago pensando en Bella es hermoso_- yo estaba en el suelo con Jasper practicando para la siguiente canción en el estudio, mis puños se crisparon y ciertamente quería pararme a golpearlo, pero Jasper me miró y me dio a entender que eso no le gustaría a mi ángel, me calmé al instante…-_No pierdo la esperanza de que ella vuelva conmigo, la amo hermanita…-_ él se veía profundamente triste, y probablemente me hubiera dado lástima si fueran otras las circunstancias.

-_Hay hermanito, no la entiendo en serio… tú eres todo lo que alguien podría querer en su vida y ella… hay es una estúpida…_

_-No le digas así…-_ en eso entró en la sala mi hermana con una muy sonriente y radiante Bella, literalmente a Alec y a mí se nos cayó la baba, se veía tan sonriente y hermosa…

-_Cierra la boca Eddie…-_ dijo Tanya con una chispa de burla en su rostro.

_-Sí Cullen, no seas obvio y compórtate…-_ mi hermana como siempre. Bella se acercó a Alec, no entendí por qué, y sí quería pararme e impedir esa cercanía, pero de hacerlo mi ángel jamás me lo perdonaría. Estaban platicando y sí los celos estaban al tope, faltaba poco para que se desbordaran. En eso llegó Aro, y le pidió a su sobrino que volviera a tocar la canción de unos momentos antes, él obedeció sonriente.

_-Es excelente Alec, sigo preguntándome por qué no quieres ser cantante, si lo haces muy bien…-_ dijo su tío

_-Eso es fácil tío, la verdad es que no quiero que la gente piense que están ayudándome sólo porque soy su familia, además no me gusta ser el centro de atención…_

_-Tienes razón sobrino, pero tu talento es maravilloso…_

_-Sólo escribo bien porque me inspiro en un hada… en mi Bella-_ Ahora sí que quería golpearlo, ¿se había atrevido a llamar "mi Bella" a MÍ ANGEL?

_-No entiendo porqué ya no estás con mi sobrino Bella…- _dijo Aro con una chispa de algo que no pude reconocer; lo odié por que puso en una situación incómoda a mi amada, ella no merecía estar así.

_-Aro... yo…-_ Bella se veía nerviosa, furtivamente me miró y yo le contesté su profunda mirada, ella necesitaba seguridad.- _Simplemente porque no lo amo, no como mi pareja, lo amo porque es un excelente amigo y por lo increíble persona que es._

Bella ese día le había dejado en claro que no estaría con él nuevamente. Ese día al volver a casa ambos nos sentíamos más liberados y felices. Hoy por fin era la gran presentación del grupo, todos estábamos nerviosos, incluso mi hermanita que aún no sabía la que le esperaba. Realmente yo me sentía ansioso más por el hecho de la sorpresa de Jasper que por el lanzamiento del disco, después de todo a las presentaciones yo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Alice había escogido el vestuario del grupo; el disco era una muestra de dualidad, y para ello utilizamos el blanco y el negro en todo lo relativo a la promoción y obvio la ropa no podía escapar. Jasper hoy se vestiría de blanco: jeans ajustados, camisa negra y una chaqueta negra con cadenas, llevaba vans negros; Tanya llevaba una micro mini falda, súper ajustada de color negro, así como una blusa muy destapada con escote al frente y en la espalda, era igual de color negro, y sus accesorios eran blancos así como sus super tacones "quiebra tobillos", se veía como siempre muy guapa; claro que si yo fuera Robert no la dejaría vestirse así, casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Yo llevaba unos jeans igual entubados y muy ajustados, casi golpeo a mi hermanita por ellos, pero cuando noté como estaba mi adorado ángel casi, casi con ataque al corazón sonreí y me los puse gustoso. Amaba tanto ponerla nerviosa… mi camisa era negra también, pero llevaba una corbata blanca y mi chaqueta era blanca también, mis vans eran como los de Jasper. Bella… ella llevaba una falda corta, pero aún así se veía más recatada de Tanya, era con un poco de vuelo y color blanco; llevaba converse color negro pues no quería arriesgarse a romperse en el escenario, su blusa era sport de hecho parecía una tenista, pero se veía súper sexy. Alice igual llevaba unos jeans muy justos de mezclilla color negro y su blusa era igual del mismo color, muy ajustada y hacía que sus curvas se realzaran más.

Toda la familia había volado para estar aquí: mi nana, mis padres, Emmett y Rosalie, incluso mi pequeña Rosie, que se había quedado en casa de una miga de Rosalie pues el concierto sería tarde. Estábamos ya con los nervios a flor de piel cuando oímos una voz que me hizo recordar hace unos cuantos años mi primera presentación en un público muy numeroso.

_-Bueno chicos ¿están listos?...-_ gritaba Aro… y un rugido de "sí" sacudió la estancia, mi corazón comenzó a bombear… volteé a ver a Bella quien se veía sumamente nerviosa…- _Esta noche es especial para todos nosotros… además de la presentación del disco tan esperada… estrenamos integrante… ¡¡¡su nombre es Bella!!! Espero la reciban con los brazos abiertos así como nosotros lo hemos hecho… ahora sí sin más ellos son…-_ la gente gritó desaforadamente "New moon" salimos tomados de la mano, compartiendo los nervios.

_-¿Preparada? lo harás muy bien Bella confía...-_ le dije a la vez que le infundía seguridad en la mirada, ella amaba cantar y escribir pero no era lo mismo con ser el centro de atención, esperaba que nada le fuer a asalir mal, ella era un verdadero talento.

* * *

**´no me ahorquen por que no sea un capítulo tan interesante, sólo qu quería aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a Bella con Alec, el capítulo de amañana será intenso por eso no les doy adelanto esta vez, las cosas se pondrán complicadas con la parejita secreta, la sorpresa de Jasper, algo malo va a pasar espero no me odien...**

**con cariño...**

**JULIE**


	24. Sorpresa

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ANTES, había estado sumamente ocupada..._

SAben que me encanta escribir este fic, por eso _les suplico que si les está gustando o no dejen un review para así saber más o menos qué es lo que quieren de la historia ok?? muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todo, neta que no me esperaba esto, menos para ser mi primer fic, adoro sus reviews, me emocionan mucho cada vez que leo alguno, y pues ya saben, NUNCA HAGO LO QUE ESPERAN, así que lo que viene será interesante._

**CONSEJOS:** si conocen de alguna canción linda y romántica, por fa dejen un review, las oiré y veré si van con la temática de la historia...

_**ACLARACIONES: la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos...**_

**_CANCIÓN DEL DÍA: "Yo quisiera" de Reik_**

_Otra cosa, mi historia será narrada casi siempre por Edward, aún no decido si quiero meter a otro narrador, creo que conforme avance la historia veré que necesita, les dejo otro capítulo por que mis ideas son de la nada y se me ocurrió esto..._

_espero les guste..._

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO XXIII_**

**_Sorpresa_**

Salimos y cantamos la primera canción, la gente la amó al momento, era imposible no hacerlo, de hecho a veces solía embobarme al verla cantar, se veía como otra persona, Alice ya me lo había dicho, que ella realmente era buena manejando las emociones que no le agradaban (como ser el centro de atención en estos momentos). Bailaba y cantaba y su energía al parecer no se agotaba, Muchos habían bajado las pancartas que en un principio había con letreros de "Jess de regreso" o "Usurpadora vete…" estos no me habían gustado para nada, pero pues son podíamos hacer nada, lo verdaderamente admirables fue que mi adorado ángel sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y pudo cantar como sólo ella podía, perfecto.

Se había ganado a todos sus anti-fans y eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir muy bien, se veía pues la inseguridad con la que había subido se convirtió en fuerza. Todos estábamos contentos, cantando y bailando mejor que nunca, realmente no me había puesto a pensar que en realidad todos ansiábamos regresar a un escenario; que queríamos sentir la pasión de antaño cuando esto era por pura diversión y no por obtener dinero; esta pasión y frescura nos la regresó mi Bella.

La noche iba pasando y las canciones se estaban poniendo de lo mejor, más y más melosas, más de amor. Yo en muchas ocasiones no podía fingir; la veía como cuando estaba dormida, era imposible que verla las imágenes no inundaran mi mente, la acariciaba y en cada roce intentaba mandarle todo el amor que me era posible. Probablemente alguien inteligente se percataría de mis extrañas acciones con la nueva integrante, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso, por lo pronto disfrutaría de nuestra pasión: la música.

El tiempo había llegado, la gran sorpresa estaba lista. Terminamos nuestra última canción y justo cuando nos íbamos…

_-¿Qué tal chicos…? ¿Les gustó el nuevo material_?- preguntó un muy emocionado Jasper; una serie de "sí" resonó en el estadio; mi hermana que estaba en primera fila lo observaba perpleja pues él raramente tomaba un micrófono, a menos que no fuera para cantar.- _Bueno pues eso ha sido todo por esta noche_- "no" gritaron desilusionadas.- _Una canción más…-_ dijo Jasper sonriendo- _Pero esta canción es especial; quiero que alguien nos acompañe al escenario… Su nombre es Alice Cullen ¿está por aquí?- _entonces Alec, que estaba sentado a su lado sonrió de oreja a oreja y la señaló; todo el público comenzó a corear "que suba, que suba…" mi hermana roja como tomate hizo caso, estaba nerviosa se le podía notar; mi hermana tomó de la mano a Jasper y se dirigieron una mirada muy intensa y personal, les tuve envidia por estarse dando esas pruebas de amor que ni ellos mismos reconocían, ansiaba tanto poder ver a mi Bella así delante de todos, pero no, no mientras ella sintiera miedo, lo respetaba pero no deja de molestarme. La sentó en un banquillo frente a otro donde él se sentó; los demás sabíamos cual era nuestra posición, únicamente seríamos coristas, la estrella sería mi mejor amigo. Sonrió, tomó su guitarra y comenzó…

"_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_y me dices ¿por qué la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me está pasando,_

_y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera ser..._

_tu llanto tu vida.._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

_(coro)_

_tu llanto...tu vida ohhhh_

Cuando acabó pude ver de los ojos de mi ángel derramarse una lágrima dirigiendo su mirada a un punto, la seguí y observé a mi hermana que estaba en las mismas que mi adorado ángel; ángel la veía nervioso y el público estaba callado, era una reacción algo extraña. De pronto mi hermana se levantó de su banquillo sonriendo y se acercó a Jasper:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dijo mi hermana en una decidida y valiente voz, Jasper agachó la cabeza y dijo:

-lo siento señorita- tomaron sus manos y se miraron nuevamente con intensidad, mientras lo hacían la gente comenzó a gritar y a hacer la burla. Pero ellos dos estaban metidos en medio de su propia burbuja de felicidad. Me sentía tan dichoso por ellos, mi relación con Bella iba excelente, pero si tan sólo ella la aceptara delante de todos y me reconociera como su novio… yo sería más feliz.

Esta situación me hacía sentir inseguro y vulnerable; era como si ella lo negara por que le diera vergüenza o por lo que más me temía, que ella creyera estar confundida y no quería herir suficiente a Alec para ir con él por si lo necesitaba. Me dolía pero todo podría sobrellevarse si mi Bella estaba a mi lado.

Salimos del escenario y nos dijeron que debíamos alistarnos para ir a la rueda de prensa póstuma a la presentación del CD. No pude acercarme ni tantito a mi ángel pues los guardias de seguridad no nos dejaban a sol ni a sombra, además había mucha gente y ya era tarde. Cuando arribamos tomamos asientos y comenzó la tortura… preguntaron sobre el nuevo material, los sencillos; la relación de Tanya con Robert, lo que había pasado en el escenario entre mi hermana y Jasper; y justo cuando creía que todo lo vergonzoso ya estaba fuera una voz bastante femenil habló:

_-Es bien sabido que en los grupos mixtos hay siempre relaciones; ¿me podrían decir qué hay entre ustedes?-_ por supuesto que reconocería aquella voz, esos ojos verdes en los que tanta veces me perdí; aquél cuerpo hermoso de antaño se había convertido en un sensual y escultural cuerpo adulto… era ella, la que hasta hace algunos meses era el amor de mi vida: Lauren.

Ella sonrió, había salido a relucir mi insipiente relación con la hija de mi nana; pero antes de poder contestar mi ángel lo hizo, la verdad es que ansiaba que ella no negara que estábamos saliendo:

_-No sé de dónde has sacado esa absurda idea, ¿Edward y yo? Jajaja- sonrió sarcásticamente- no claro que no, ni amigos somos…- _Bella sonreía, parecía como si lo que acabara de decir era lo más sensato cuando los dos sabíamos que era la cosa más cruel y despiadada que había dicho hacia mí; Bien se lo valía pero únicamente porque se lo debía de un pasado algo lejano.

_-Es que en el escenario expresan una simpatía que no he visto en nadie más a menos que tengan una relación.-_ dijo Lauren quien claramente (bueno cínica y descaradamente) me estaba observando.

_-Bueno, nos llevamos bien, al fin y al cabo somos compañeros pero hasta ahí; no me gustaría tener nada más con Edward Cullen.-_ Todo lo que había pensado se desboronó; Bella no me quería, estaba conmigo no entendía sus razones pro no era amor, no después de lo que dijo.

Terminamos la conferencia y yo me sentía fatal, de pronto en el pasillo sentí unos dedos largos en mi brazo:

_-Tenemos que hablar Edward._

_-No Lauren no hay nada de qué hablar_

_-Claro que sí Edward; dime por favor que no andas con esa tipa… _

_-Por supuesto que no, ella te ha dejado en claro que no somos ni seremos nada-_ Una chispa de alegría iluminó su rostro; mientras que en mi rostro desaparecieron cualquier señal de alegría, amor y dicha; Bella no me amaba y fingía hacerlo aunque no sabía por qué. Yo sólo la amaba, qué más quería que hiciera.

_-Edward, podemos hablar, vamos a cenar._

_-No tengo ganas Lauren, estoy cansado_

_-Por favor Edward…-_ mientras lo hacía se mordió el labio… maldita sea, ¿sabía lo sexy que se veía haciendo eso? Sin saber cómo ni por qué le sonreí diciéndole "nunca cambias" me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí…

* * *

**muchas gracias por todo, los dejo, esta noche ando cansada sólo **

**tuve tiempo de escribir el cap, ya no del adelntalo...**

**los adoro!!!**

**Julie**


	25. Confrontación

_**

* * *

**_

__

_HOLA!!! sorry por no haber podido publicar ANTES, he estado enferma, maldito calor hace que las enfermedades del estómago sean malditas, pero bueno tengo la culpa por comer en la calle verdad?_

Me han encantado sus reviews, increíblemente ya llegamos a los 200!!! eso me emociona muchísimo por que como bien saben este es mi primer fic, gracias por todo su apoyo, y sigan dejándolos por que la historia ya está por concluir, unos 3 capítulos más y se acaba... =(

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos..._

_**CANCIÓN DEL DÍA: "Cualquier forma de amor" de Los Claxons**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia siempre es narrada por Edward,_

_espero les guste y no se aburran, capítulo largo... se los debo a todos ustedes que no???_**

* * *

**

**_CAPÍTULO XXIV_**

**_CONFRONTACIÓN_**

Llegamos al restaurante más cercano, íbamos juntos de la mano, sentía que todo mi ser hervía de ira, celos y desesperación, el tener la certeza de que Bella no me amaba me dolía mucho más que el tener la simple duda; pero lo que más me dolía era que independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia mí, yo no podría hacerle nunca daño, de ninguna forma. No era responsable de mis actos, simplemente me dejé llevar y comencé a pedir alcohol, estaba completamente seguro de que Lauren aprovecharía mi estado, pero qué podía hacer, quería apagar el fuego del dolor que me consumía.

_-Edward… cómo te he echado de menos…-_ dijo aquella mujer con un tono seductor y a la vez nostálgico, yo sólo sonreí- _qué pasa cariño, ¿dije algo gracioso?_

_-Por supuesto-_ le dije con mi pícara sonrisa

_-¿Qué tienes Edward… por qué estás tan distante?-_ no le contesté, seguía bebiendo, realmente a estas alturas no era que quisiera estar con ella, pues seamos sinceros, ella me había lastimado y engañado, me había impedido estar con la persona que realmente me amaba y además por su culpa ella me odiaba, no, yo no quería estar con ella, simplemente accedí a su invitación porque quería desquitar mi frustración con alguien y ella me lo debía.-_¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando estuviste en Forks?- su voz era dolida y triste._

_-¿Qué no te busqué? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír Lauren, créeme que no te queda lo digna, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerme estas preguntas_- la miré por primera vez en toda la noche directamente a los ojos, pero en mi mirada estoy seguro que se reflejaba el odio puro que sentía.- _Pero a pesar de eso te responderé… claro que te busqué… fui un idiota Lauren… jajajaja, cuando llegué al colegio donde también trabajas te vi haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer… revolcarte con un anciano… Jajaja… Dime Lauren… ¿cómo conseguiste tu nuevo trabajo como reportera? ¿con quién te acostaste…?_

_-No te permito que…- _alzó la mano directamente a rostro, le sonreí y la detuve, estaba ebrio sí, pero aún era consciente de mis actos, lo que había dicho era cierto y ella lo sabía.

_-Me permites todo lo que se me dé la gana, eres una cualquiera y no tienes derecho de cuestionarme nada.- _seguí bebiendo de mi trago, ella se veía indignada y decidida.

_-Edward, tú sabes que mi familia no tiene el capital suficiente para…_

_-Mes estás queriendo decir que te acuestas con el mundo para estudiar o mantener a tu familia…. Por Dios Lauren, los dos sabemos que no es así…_

_-Edward…-_ en ese momento sonrió, no entendí que tenía ni por qué se comportaba de aquél modo tan extraño- _Tú me amas, por eso estás tan dolido… yo también te amo mi vida…- _se inclinó hacia mí para besarme.

_-Aléjate Lauren…-_ la empujé viéndola con odio puro_- ¡NO TE AMO! Nunca lo he hecho, sabes que desde que éramos jóvenes poseías talento en el placer Jajaja, las veces que te dije esas palabras fueron después de mi partida, después de que escribieras aquel poema…-_ la miré con más odio aún.

_-Era lo que sentía por ti Edward, lo que aún siento, sabes lo inspirada que estaba cuando estaba cerca de ti…-_ ya no pude más, me descontrolé, el monstruo quería venganza, se apoderó de mí y dejó salir su ira…

_-No soy más un tonto Lauren Mallory, sé perfectamente que no fuiste tú la dueña de aquellas palabras, por eso estoy dolido, por eso estoy mal, porque estoy enamorado de una mujer hermosa, perfecta, cálida, valiosa… pero por tus celos y mi inmadurez la perdí para siempre… ¡Gracias por arruinarme la vida!_

_-¿Qué estás enamorado de esa…?_

_-Escúchame bien… no quiero que vuelvas a decir un solo insulto ni una palabra más en contra de Isabella Marie Swan, tu podrida boca no puede ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre me oíste…_

_-Me has humillado de la forma más horrible Edward Cullen, nunca te lo perdonaré, aunque vengas de rodillas_- se alzó del banco y se fue, obviamente no la perseguiría, ni para disculparme ni para seguir diciéndole sus verdades, ella no merecía que gastara más saliva.

La noche continuaba, mi celular había vuelto a sonar por no sé qué vez, las primeras tres había sido Bella, después Jasper… Alice, incluso mi padre, yo sólo quería desaparecer del mundo un rato, pensar un poco las cosas, pensar cuál sería mi actitud ahora que sabía la verdad sobre lo que sentía mi ángel.

Había dejado de beber hacía unas horas, estaba sentado en las afueras de Los Ángeles, en un lugar que era mi sitio cuando quería pensar en las cosas, estaba a punto de amanecer y aún no sabía qué haría con nada, peor no quería seguir mortificando ni a mi familia ni a… ella…

Tomé el volante de mi volvo, comencé a conducir lentamente pues aún no quería llegar a casa. Sabía que no podía forzar a Bella a que me amara y no podría hacerlo, incluso si ella decidiera que lo mejor era estar con otra persona yo lo respetaría y haría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, eso era lo único que me importaba, pues me reconfortaría siempre el hecho de recordarla en estos brazos que alguna vez la abrazaron y la acunaron, mis labios siempre sabrían a ella y por eso tenía la certeza incluso ahora de que yo jamás podría estar con nadie más, o por lo menos nunca más podría amar a nadie.

Seguía conduciendo y el camino se hacía más atormentador, de mis ojos, secos alguna vez, comenzaron a fluir ríos de dolor y desesperación, yo amaba a Isabella Swan más que a nada en el mundo, y por mi idiotez ella no podía amarme, llegué a casa, salí del coche y abrí la puerta, ella estaba sentada en el piso de la sala, observando mi piano, sus ojos pese a la oscuridad del amanecer eran rojos, claramente había llorado, me dolió más verla así, desecha destrozada que mi propio dolor, me olvidé de este por un momento y caminé hacia ella, hasta ese momento ella notó mi presencia y se enderezó, caminó hacia el piano sin mirarme, se sentó y comenzó una melodía muy conocida por mi subconsciente, la melodía del día después de que llegara a Forks, una melodía hermosa, una melodía que me hacía recordar algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era. Volvió a tocar el principio de la canción y tomó aire, ¿iba a cantar?

"_De repente me llegaste tú_

_me has llenado el corazón de vida_

_no te vayas nunca de mi lado, quédate_

_pensando que buscando noche y día_

_podría resumir este sentimiento_

_supiera alejarme de lo incierto sin mirar atrás_

_y llegaste tu y has inundado_

_mi alma de tranquilidad_

_ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar_

_de la felicidad_

_y cada vez que pienso en ti_

_tengo motivos para amarte_

_siempre hasta la eternidad_

_y cada vez que pienso en ti_

_se nota que esto es algo diferente_

_a cualquier forma de amor, de amor_

Ahora recordaba…

_**Flashback**_

**…_Recuerdo el verso que me dedicó el día que me vine a cumplir mis sueños, lo dejó en una nota debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto que decía…_**

**"_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_**

_**Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad**_

_**Cada vez que pienso en ti,**_

_**Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor"**_

_**Me llevé esa nota conmigo y al llegar aquí le marqué y le agradecí la nota ella al principio se extrañó, supuse que eran los nervios, le dije que la amaba y que siempre sería así, y he cumplido mi promesa, amo a la dueña de aquellas dulces palabras.**_

Bella había compuesto esta canción para mí hace ya tantos años, me había amado desde entonces y lo seguía haciendo, esta canción eso expresaba, quería pedirle perdón por haber sido un idiota antes y por serlo incluso ahora, por haberla dejado en la conferencia, por cometer error tras error… ella sufre siempre por mi culpa, las lágrimas que luchaba por contener en su lugar comenzaron a desbordarse, ella era infeliz por mi causa, tenía una furia inmensa contra mí mismo, quería desaparecer, no era posible que un ángel llorara por un demonio, por un monstruo como yo, no merecía ni siquiera eso, ni siquiera su amor. Me paralicé y ella continuó…

_Esto es más especial que cualquier forma de amor_

_me iluminaste con tu dulce voz_

_y ahora nunca voy a dejarte ir_

_y a veces un suspiro_

_se queda suspendido en el olvido_

_la chispa de la vida que te hace vibrar_

_los sentimientos pasan y se olvidan_

_y llegaste tu y has inundado_

_mi alma de tranquilidad_

_ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar_

_de la felicidad_

_y cada vez que pienso en ti_

_tengo motivos para amarte_

_siempre hasta la eternidad_

_cada vez que pienso en ti_

_se nota que esto es algo diferente"_

_a cualquier forma de amor,_

_y si tu estas cerca de mi_

_todo el mundo me parece fácil_

_ni un minuto más quiero pasar sin de ti_

_cada vez que pienso en ti_

_tengo motivos para amarte_

_siempre hasta la eternidad_

_hasta la eternidad yeee_

_y tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bien_

_ya no me importa nada las tristezas_

_se han quedado atrás de el_

_naaaa cada vez cada vez_

_cada vez que pienso en ti cada vez_

_y cada vez que pienso en ti_

_se nota que esto es algo diferente_

_a cualquier forma de amor, de amor, de amor"_

Terminó y sus dedos se despegaron del piano, se giró hacia donde yo estaba y me miró, sonrió, su mano se dirigió a mis ojos y los limpió de las lágrimas, yo sin querer estaba haciendo lo mismo, se acercó de repente tomándome desprevenido y nos fundimos en un beso que decía todo lo que estábamos sintiendo…

* * *

**Eeeeeee... las cosas son lindas o no??? pugno por finales felices jejejejeje... bueno el capítulo de mañana será algo intenso, les aviso desde ahorita, algunas escenas algo subidas de tono, pero eso sí nada sucio, es amor puro que se desborda hasta por el cuerpo jajajaja!!!**

**ADELANTO:**

_-¿Estás segura Bella? yo me detengo donde quieras, te amo con toda el alma, esto no me importa...-_ le dije viéndola a los ojos, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, mentiría si dijera que no la deseaba, pero cuando amas, el cuerpo pasa a segundo plano.

_-Estoy tan segura como de que te amo...-_ me contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, me atrajo hacia ella y me besó intensamente, los dos nos amábamos hasta ese punto y nos dejaríamos llevar por los instintos...

**Espero les esté gustando mi historia que tanto amo...**

**los quiere**

**JULIE**


	26. Frenesí

_HOLA!!! aquí les traigo la actualización, no pude publicarla ayer es que me quedé a medias y no quería dejarlos más en el suspenso, mejor todo junto no creen???_

Me han encantado sus reviews, increíblemente ya llegamos a los 224!!! eso me emociona muchísimo por que como bien saben este es mi primer fic, gracias por todo su apoyo, y sigan dejándolos por que la historia ya está por concluir, el siguiente capítulo ya es el final =( pero estoy muy contenta por que su apoyo ha sido muy reconfortante, por eso con todo el corazón les digo mil GRACIAS!!!

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos..._

_**CANCIÓN DEL DÍA: "Amo" de Axel Fernando**_

_Otra cosa, mi historia siempre es narrada por Edward,_

_espero les guste y no se aburran, capítulo larguísimo y tiene unas escenas SUBIDAS DE TONO!!!! no se espanten... no me juzguen si no les gusta, y les ruego su comprensión, digo no tengo muchas experiencias en ese aspecto y menos por que el narrador es hombre y yo soy niña jejejejejeje.... antes de todo les agradezco... _

_Ahora sí...._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XXV**_

_**FRENESÍ**_

El beso fue muy tierno, lleno de amor, terminó antes de lo que los dos esperáramos o deseábamos, pero a pesar de eso yo me sentía completamente dichoso de haber descubierto una verdad que estaba frente a mí: Bella me amaba incluso más de lo que merecía. Me miró fijamente y después me abrazó. Creo que el tiempo ahí pasó a segundo término. No sé cuanto duramos ahí en los brazos del otro, sólo noté que Alice y Jasper salían de la casa porque ella se removió entre mis brazos, les agradecí enormemente que no dijeran palabra alguna.

No hablábamos, no había necesidad y tenía la impresión de que si habríamos la boca la burbuja que se había formado a nuestro alrededor se reventaría, supuse que no era necesario romper este tranquilo silencio en ese momento, pues sería justo cuando fuera necesario. Pronto caí en las profundidades del sueño y dormí como nunca antes. Saber que yo ya había sido aceptado por ella me hacía enteramente feliz, pues si bien sabía que yo le pertenecía desde aquél momento en que dejó aquella nota, sólo hasta ahora experimentaba un sentimiento diferente, lo que era realmente ser aceptado saber lo que era ser correspondido; ella me había devuelto un corazón, por que el mío estaba en su pecho y el de ella ahora estaba en el mío.

A partir de ahora yo buscaría hacer feliz mi nuevo corazón, uno del que tenía la seguridad que estaría eternamente clavado en mi pecho. Dormí y ella estuvo presente en mis sueños. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté, abrí los ojos y la oscuridad me invadió, por primera vez no sentí miedo pues la sentí entre mis brazos, ella se removió en ese mismo instante, lo supe por que al parecer nuestras respiraciones eran complementarias y acompasadas, inevitablemente una sonrisa llegó a mis labios y estoy seguro que a mis ojos.

_-¿Edward?-_ dijo ella en una voz ronca y a la vez desesperada

_-Aquí estoy mi amor…_

_-Oh Edward…-_ ella se pegó a mi abrazo- _creí que todo había sido sólo un sueño, temía despertar y no encontrarte…- _de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas… No, yo no quería que ella sufriera, así que inevitablemente se las limpié y besé cada uno de sus ojos.

_-No Bella, nunca más me iré… perdóname, siempre soy un tonto, un idiota, merecería la muerte por hacerte sufrir así, no deberías perdonarme siempre te hago daño, dime que no quieres volver a estar junto a mí, lo merezco Bella, tú eres…_

_-Cállate Edward… preferiría morir que no volver a tenerte a mi lado_- me besó nuevamente y supuse que ella querría dejar hasta ahí el tema, pero aún así ella merecería muchas explicaciones.- _Además… yo también he sido una completa idiota… Es que yo Edward… yo Te amo tanto que tengo miedo que cuando la gente se entere arruine todo lo que tenemos, no quiero que nuestro mundo se caiga en pedazos; por eso ayer te negué, yo quisiera gritarle al mundo que te amo, pero ambos sabemos lo complicado que es en este medio, no es por falta de amor, es por exceso de este, Edward si esto no funcionara temo que mi vida no volverá a ser como antes, no sé si tendría la fuerza de alejarme de ti si eso fuera necesario, no me volvería loca y estoy segura que no me suicidaría, pero de eso a vivir y volver a ser feliz hay un abismo, Edward yo te amo, más que a mí misma, más que a cualquier cosa que haya en el universo entero…_

_-Sabes Bella, mi vida sin ti era como una noche sin luna, donde había puntos de motivación y fuerza, de repente pasaste tú, como una estrella fugaz e iluminaste todo, todo lo demás perdió su potencia y la única fuente de luz y alegría fuiste tú… Bella sé que soy celoso, posesivo… pero te amo tanto y precisamente por eso tengo miedo de perderte… Bella, ahora tú eres mi vida_-los dos estábamos llorando, no había matiz de mentira ni de dudas ni de nada más que ese amor profundo que nos profesábamos- _Bella… ¿esa canción la compusiste para mí desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que… bueno… ya sabes?_

_-No Edward… desde que te conocí tú eras especial en mi vida y fue hasta que fui más grande que me permití creer que me gustabas, fue en ese entonces cuando escribí aquél verso, pero nunca lo vi como una canción. Cuando me fui a Italia, comencé a componer, y me sorprendía que independientemente de lo que me hubieras hecho, cuando pensaba en ti, mi música fluía, me inspirabas Edward Cullen. Una noche soñé con una música y tú estabas ahí, me gustó muchísimo así que cuando desperté quise reconstruir aquél sueño aunque sabía que tú nunca estarías aquí…- en ese momento la tomé de la mano y le sonreí, quería que entendiera que ahora nunca me alejaría de ese lugar- La compuse y de repente me encontré cantando aquél verso, pero era sólo el coro y de eso tenía la certeza, eso pasó en mi primer año y me prometí a mi misma que nunca más tocaría aquella melodía, es más tenía la impresión de que la olvidaría porque ni siquiera escribí las notas. Los años pasaron y cuando volví te vi de nuevo, eras diferente, te veías más maduro y más hermoso que antes y de repente toqué tu piano y supe lo que quería tocar. No lo volví a hacer. Cuando comenzamos a andar; una noche que yo regresé antes a casa me encontré en este mismo piano y las palabras fluyeron, te lo oculté pues quería que fuera un momento especial, Edward esta canción dice lo mucho que me costó llegar a tu corazón y que deseo más que nada en este mundo que lo dejes conmigo para siempre._

_-Bella… así será… yo te amo, te amo, te amo…- _nos besamos nuevamente, habiendo aclarado este punto ya nada más importaba, sólo ella y yo y que a partir de ahora estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Le conté lo que había pasado con Lauren, el porqué me la había llevado y aunque al principio se encogió cuando le dije que me había ido con ella después entendió el punto, nos disculpamos y decidimos que a partir de este momento lucharíamos por nosotros, por estar juntos y que no nos importaría el exterior. Daríamos a conocer nuestro noviazgo formalmente en un mes más cuando se hiciera la siguiente rueda de prensa, platicamos muchísimo esa tarde hasta que escuché el estómago de mi amada gruñir, me dio tanta risa que se disipó cuando el mío también hizo notar su existencia.

_-Vaya… creo que no hemos comido en casi un día entero…_

_-Tienes razón Bella, será mejor que me ponga a hacer algo_- le dije, quería lucirme con ella con mis buenos dotes culinarios.

_-¿Cómo que harás algo? Yo lo haré, ya verás lo delicioso que cocino cuando estoy feliz…-_ se paró del piso, lugar donde habíamos estado durante muchísimo tiempo, y se escuchó el crujir de todas sus articulaciones rígidas por la mala postura, ella hizo ademán de dolor- _No pasa nada, simplemente que estaba un poco envarada._

_-Bella, debimos haber dormido en tu recámara, has de haber pasado una muy mala noche…_

_-Te equivocas… he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida_- Acto seguido me guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina, la seguí y cuando me levanté mis huesos hicieron el mismo sonido, me dolió un poco pero después de que terminé de estirarme mi cuerpo me lo agradeció.

Cocinamos en silencio, de vez en cuando riéndonos de que nos peleábamos por hacer una u otra cosa. Ella se encargó de hacer un complicado guisado de carne con vegetales y el postre, que era un pay de chocolate; yo la ensalada y la pasta, además de que me encargaría de lavar los platos al terminar. Cenamos bajo la luz de las velas y al final realicé mi labor; obviamente con la ayuda de mi amada fue todo mucho más rápido, serían las ocho de la noche cuando Alice llamó diciendo que ella y Jasper no vendrían a dormir; así que mi amada y yo planeamos ver unas películas en la sala.

Bella se metió a bañar en lo que yo acomodaba en la sala unas colchonetas, unos almohadones, la televisión, el DVD, revisaba si había gaseosas y palomitas, que aunque habíamos cenado suficiente en una función casera nunca deben faltar. Cuando terminé me metí a bañar pues estaba todo sucio luego de un día completo de no hacerlo, me lavé los dientes y me afeité, me tomé mi tiempo, cuando salí del baño noté que no me había llevado más que mis bóxers negros, pero faltaba mi pijama, así que salí del baño así.

No vi nada de malo en hacerlo porque cada cuarto tenía su baño privado, Bella no se vería en la incómoda situación de ver mi cuerpo semidesnudo por la casa, incluso aunque yo lo quisiera yo jamás le haría pasar un bochornoso momento. Tomé la toalla entre mis manos mientras me secaba el pelo, ya estaba en la cajonera donde debían estar mis pants y las playeras cuando…

_-Edward…-_ Reconocí la voz instantáneamente y me puse rígido, mi toalla se resbaló de entre las manos y mi cabello comenzó a gotear. Ella traía puestos unos shorts algo ajustados, de los que usualmente usaba cuando hacía calor, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así y aunque mi cuerpo reaccionara por obvias razones, siempre respeté eso y mi amor era más grande que cualquier loco impulso de deseo, pero aquella noche no fue así…

Con aquellos viejos shorts negros, su playera vieja con hoyos, su cabello revuelto mojado por el baño y la cara lavada se me figuró ver la escena más sensual de toda mi vida, así que por eso me acerqué a ella, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé no tiernamente, fue un beso muy provocativo, muy apasionado…

Me embriagué con su aliento, con sus manos sujetando fuertemente mi cabello, mis manos temblaron cuando se encontraron con la cercanía de todo su cuerpo. No pude evitar sonreír al notar que ella me correspondía de la misma manera, con el mismo frenesí.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué lentamente nuestros pies cobraron vida propia y cuando menos me lo esperé ella yacía bajo mi cuerpo sobre la cama, yo trataba de poner todo mi peso sobre mi mismo pues lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño. El deseo que me estaba quemando no era simplemente por tener un cuerpo más, yo sabía bien eso. Muchas mujeres habían compartido una noche conmigo, pero con ella todo era diferente. Sabía claramente cuál era esta diferencia: la mujer que estaba conmigo era el amor de mi vida, qué digo vida, era la mujer de mi existencia.

Sus manos bajaron de mi cabello a mi espalda paseando libremente por ella provocándome ondas de electricidad por donde me acariciaba. En ningún momento dejé de besarla tiernamente, aquello que en un principio comenzó por el impacto de ver nuestros respectivos cuerpos ahora era una muestra más de amor, una necesidad de expresarnos pues ya no bastaban los besos.

En mi interior comenzó una lucha interna entre si lo que estábamos haciendo era lo correcto o no, después de todo ¿hace apenas unas horas ambos dudábamos del otro y ahora estábamos a punto de hacer el amor? Decidí pensar en frío, lo que menos deseaba era echarlo todo a perder así que…

_-¿Estás segura Bella? yo me detengo donde quieras, te amo con toda el alma, esto no me importa...-_ le dije viéndola a los ojos, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, mentiría si dijera que no la deseaba, pero cuando amas, el cuerpo pasa a segundo plano.

_-Estoy tan segura como de que te amo...-_ me contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, me atrajo hacia ella y me besó intensamente, los dos nos amábamos hasta ese punto y nos dejaríamos llevar por los instintos.

Seguimos besándonos así hasta que literalmente nos estorbó la ropa, la ayudé a quitarse la blusa que llevaba y esos shorts, así que quedamos en igualdad de ropa: ella con su sujetador y sus panty y yo son mi bóxer. Noté pesa a la media oscuridad de esa noche cómo se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa así que sin previo aviso le dije…

-Dios mío Bella… eres hermosa…- y no estaba mintiendo, sin duda alguna era la mujer más hermosa que estos ojos hubieran visto jamás. Le acaricié todo el cuerpo y donde mis dedos pasaban su piel se erizaba, eso me hacía sentir dichoso y a la vez me excitaba. Mutuamente nos acariciamos, pero llegó un momento en el que yo ya no podía más, podía detenerme aún, lo sabía, sería algo difícil, pero no me importaría si ella no estaba segura, así que me separé de ella y la miré fijamente…

-No, es lo que yo quiero…- dijo y acto seguido comenzó a desojarse de su sujetador, fue una visión deslumbrante, verla así… me quedé paralizado hasta que ella comenzó a jalar el elástico de mi bóxer, entendí sus indirectas así que le ayudé y al final los dos estábamos en aquella noche de luna llena desnudos, no sólo por la carencia de ropa, si no porque en esa habitación estaban nuestras almas, nuestros deseos y aquella sensación que nos decía la necesidad de hacernos más del otro de lo que ya éramos. Ella me miró al principio con sorpresa y miedo y después con una mezcla de amor y lujuria, obviamente yo reaccioné y la besé cálidamente, quería hacerla sentir la mujer más amada del mundo porque eso era…

Seguimos acariciándonos y creo que juntos experimentamos un placer más intenso con esas delicadas caricias que el mismo producido por el acto en sí. Pronto ella separó sus piernas y me dio total entrada a su sexo, nuevamente la miré directamente los ojos, pero ella ya no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Así que la hice mía observándola todo el tiempo. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y al hacer aquél acto fui totalmente consciente de una pequeña barrera que se interponía, no podía creer que era virgen…

_-Bella… ¿Te hice mucho daño?-_ mi voz era muy tenue, lo que menos quería era herirla en ningún sentido, no podía creer lo que había hecho…

_-Edward… sigue…-_ me dijo ella en una ronca voz de pasión y dolor, y proseguí, los movimientos eran pausados y lo más tiernos que yo podía, y pronto sus gemidos que en un principio eran de dolor comenzaron a ser placenteros, así que el ritmo aumentó… Llegamos juntos al mayor placer posible, nunca antes había sentido esto en mi vida y amaba con mayor fuerza a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. La amaba y a partir de ahora sabía perfectamente que sería su eterno esclavo.

El tiempo se paró y nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, cuando desperté tenía una necesidad de mostrarle mi canción, su canción, la que compuse en Forks, la que decía cuanto la amaba, así que me paré sigilosamente, hice el desayuno y acomodé la mesa. Escuché como se removía en la cama y sonreí…

Me dirigí nuevamente al banquillo de mi piano, listo para cuando ella atravesara el umbral que nos separaba, tardó unos cuantos minutos, supuse que en lo que buscaba su ropa y se cambiaba, ella caminó hasta mí, palmeé el banquillo para que se sentara a mi lado, le sonreí y ella me contestó…

-_Bella, no sólo tú has compuesto por mí… sabes… desde hace algunos años yo no le componía a Lauren, era más bien a aquella persona hermosa que me había dicho aquellas palabras… Te he compuesto a ti sin saberlo desde hace ya tantos años, he sido un tonto, pero no puedo solucionar nada, simplemente puedo prometerte hacer el mejor esfuerzo por hacerte feliz a partir de ahora. Te Amo Isabella Marie Swan… sé que estarás en mi vida siempre, por lo pronto como mi novia, más adelante como mi prometida y tengo la certeza de que si hago las cosas bien como mi esposa y madre de mi hijo. Te agradezco esta oportunidad y te aseguro hacerte feliz…-_ le tomé la mano y deposité un beso en ella- _Y bueno… quería darte esto en un momento especial y considero que no hay momento más especial que ahora, luego de que ya me quedó claro que ya soy completamente tuyo y tu eres mía…_

Mis manos se movieron por el piano, acariciando cada tecla de este y comencé…

"_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_amo lo que eres o imagino_

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_te amo en el beso y la distancia_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_amo tus instante y lo eterno_

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido"_

Y todo aquello era verdad, yo amaba cada una de las facetas de esta mujer que estaba hoy a mi lado, la amaba a toda ella y creo que inconscientemente la había amado desde siempre… Primero me cegué por mi orgullo, por creerme más que los demás… después me cegó la vanidad y la fama, estaba subido en un escalón, pero ella con su humildad me hizo bajarme de él y querer hacer lo que mi corazón siempre había anhelado: Amar… Ella me enseñó a luchar porque lo que quiero, no fue fácil arreglar lo que arruiné hace ya tantos años, cicatrizar heridas que aún seguían en carne viva… Llegar a Bella me costó demasiado, pero no me arrepiento de haber pagado el precio, porque ella realmente lo valía… Ahora tenía la certeza de que de haber vuelto a nacer, volvería a vivir exactamente lo mismo, porque sólo así podría valorar a la mujer que hoy me acompaña… a la mujer que amo… A Isabella Marie Swan...

* * *

**qué tal??? les gustó... íjole me costó un poc describir la escena pero al final quedó como yo quería jejejeje...!!! muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que no les dejaré adelanto del siguiente... ya nos vemos en la última...**

**los amo y gracias por toooodo su apoyo...**

**JULIE**


	27. Noviazgo

_HOLA!!! aquí les traigo la actualización, aaaaaa no había tenido tiempo, x ke ya ven como están las cosas en México, y bueno, a parte había estado ocupada por ke mi cumpleaños pasó la semana pasada... eeeeeee esas cosas me hacen muy feliz, aunke lo demás me entristece un poco, bueno chicos, los quiero mucho y lo saben, espero que no se olviden de mí y sigan leyendo mis fics eh!!!_

Me han encantado sus reviews, increíblemente ya llegamos a los 242!!! eso me emociona muchísimo por que como bien saben este es mi primer fic, gracias por todo su apoyo, y sigan dejándolos por que la historia ya está por concluir, el siguiente capítulo ya es el final =( pero estoy muy contenta por que su apoyo ha sido muy reconfortante, por eso con todo el corazón les digo mil GRACIAS!!!

_**ACLARACIONES:** la historia es mía, los personajes son de la célebre Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos..._

_Otra cosa, mi historia siempre es narrada por Edward,_

_espero les guste y no se aburran... capítulo final..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

**NOVIAZGO**

Al amanecer, me desperté viéndola perdidamente, me fue imposible moverme pues tenía miedo de despertarla, su belleza se realzaba simplemente con la paz que inundaba su rostro al no tener movimiento alguno más que la respiración.

No podía concebir cuán mía era Bella ahora; desde luego yo no era un patán, mi madre me había educado para ser un caballero, y lo que menos deseaba era incomodar a mi ángel, probablemente entablar una conversación sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior la hubiera apenado, así que tomé por determinación no comentar nada a menos que ella lo hiciera primero.

Me estiré y tomé mi reloj de mano que estaba en el buró de mi lado, eran las 7:15, tenía que despertar a mi ángel pues a las 9:00 debíamos ir a la disquera para ver lo de la gira de la semana siguiente. Me moví para quedar enfrente de su rostro. Le susurré _"Bella"_ al oído y en acto reflejo ella se paralizó y sonrió, eso me llenó de amor y dulzura, tenía ganas de volver hacerla mía y no separarme jamás de este lecho, de nuestro lecho.

_-Dime por favor que esto no es un sueño…-_ dijo ella con aquella voz que ya reconocería hasta en un lugar sumergido en la oscuridad.

_-Desde luego que podría jurarlo Bella, pero a estas alturas comienzo a creer yo mismo que estoy viviendo un sueño._

_-Entonces bésame y sigamos disfrutando de él, espero que a Emmett no se le ocurra ir a nuestro cuarto a despertarnos…_

Ella se metió a bañar y yo me dirigí a preparar el desayuno. Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que era despertar luego de haber experimentado una muestra de amor tan grande. Bella no era la primera mujer que tocaba mi cuerpo, pero sus caricias habían dejado una huella imposible de borrar, cada partícula de mi ser cobraba vida propia con tan solo recordar sus besos, sus manos rozando mi piel… Ella era la mujer más especial de mi vida, y a partir de hoy no dejaría jamás de luchar día a día por y para ella, Ahora Bella era mi vida…

_-¿Sabías que me estás malacostumbrando?-_ Preguntó ella pícaramente.

_-Eventualmente… y obviamente es un plan, no quiero que jamás te separes de mí, dime si está surtiendo efecto._

_-Probablemente, ninguna de tus maquinaciones serían efectivas si no fueras tan encantador. Edward Cullen, me tienes embobada…_

_-La que emboba a la gente eres tú…_

_-Jaja! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!_

_-Nadie se ve a sí mismo con un poco de parcialidad…_

_-Probablemente lo esté comprobando contigo mismo. Pero para ya de decirme tantas bondades sobre mí misma, que terminarás por engañarme…- _Sujetó mi cara firmemente y me besó, ya no eran los besos de una niña… tiernos y dulces… si no que eran los besos de una mujer enamorada, llenos de pasión y lujuria pero a la vez llenos de amor, un amor que a la fecha no lograba cavilar como merecedor.

La mañana transcurrió, mi preocupación sobre su pena se borró cuando llegó el momento de irme a bañar, ella me miraba fijamente y me decía lo sexy que me veía en una u otra pose, me hubiera podido apenar, pero hasta ahora entendía las tonte4rías que enamorado uno puede llegar a hacer. Nada me importó, ni modelarle mis pijamas, ni dejar que me tomara fotos, ella se veía divertida y era lo único importante.

Sí, como habrán podido adivinar llegamos muy tarde a la reunión, tuvimos que fingir que nos habíamos metido en medio del tráfico, cosa a la que todos, menos Jazz, Tanya y Alice nos creyeron. Platicamos sobre los planes de irnos a Sudamérica a la gira.

El tiempo no perdona a nadie… la gira acababa de culminar, luego de ocho meses de ausencia llegábamos por fin a Los Ángeles, lo mejor de todo es que únicamente pasaríamos a dejar unas cuantas maletas y tomaríamos otras para irnos a Forks… por fin tendríamos unas merecidas vacaciones, era sólo una semana pero la ansiábamos demasiado.

Todo había sido perfecto, la armonía en el grupo era muy notoria, nos llevábamos muy bien todos y habíamos alcanzado un éxito mucho mayor al de antes, obviamente en mucho se lo debíamos a Bella que había traído consigo frescura y alegría al grupo.

Además de todo el éxito del grupo, los noviazgos de los integrantes iban viento en popa: Alice y Jasper se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, era muy difícil cacharlos en pleno beso o abrazo, pues no eran de los que gustaban de dar muestras de afecto enfrente de los demás, pero si los observabas con atención lograbas intimidarte pues sus miradas eran muy intensas, a veces creía que tenían una especie de diálogo muy privado e íntimo; Tanya luego de haber descubierto que su amado Robert Pattison tenía una aventura con Kristen Stuart lo terminó y a los cuatro meses de gira comenzó a conocer a Dimitri Volturi y así comenzó una linda relación con él. Y mi Bella y yo…

Bueno, teníamos la relación más linda del mundo, éramos muy directos y procurábamos no escondernos, más que de los fans y de los medios, y no por pena o miedo como antes, era más bien porque aún no les explicábamos la situación a nuestros padres.

Volvimos a tomar aquél vuelo que se me hacía tan conocido, pues exactamente hacía un año lo habíamos hecho. Me sorprendía cuántas cosas habían cambiado, en este tiempo… pero consideraba que todo era para bien… todos éramos mucho más felices y eso era decir demasiado. El vuelo se me hizo rapidísimo y estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión ni Jazz ni Alice, ni Bella y mucho menos yo queríamos llegar, no porque no queríamos ver a la Familia, si no porque significaría un freno para las muestras de amor a las que estábamos acostumbrados.

En el aeropuerto nos esperaba alguien más agradable que en la ocasión anterior… Carlisle Cullen, mi padre.

_-¿No iban a venir también Esme y René?-_ Preguntó Jazz luego de darnos los saludos y bienvenidas pertinentes…

_-Bueno es que están con lo del nacimiento…_

_-Cierto… ¿Cómo está Jacob?-_ Preguntó Bella entusiasmada, la noticia de que su mejor amigo iba a ser padre la tenía completamente feliz.

_-Muy contento, sobre todo ahora que llegó la madrina_…- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa pícara, pude notar el nerviosismo en la mirada de Bella. Caminamos en dirección a la camioneta de mi padre, obviamente quería tomarle la mano, pero hasta no hablar con todos eso sería imposible.

_-Ahora entiendo de dónde heredaste tu sonrisa_…- dijo Bella susurrando, cuando la ayudé a subir a la camioneta, simplemente sonreí…

Me entusiasmaba regresar a casa con mi novia, y más la idea de por fin contarle a todos que lo éramos y dejar de fingir por fin. Todo estaba preparado según me había dicho Alice. Nos acomodamos en los respectivos cuartos, y nos preparamos para la cena. Rose y Emmett aún no llegaban, pero no tardarían.

Bajé las escaleras, y ya todas estaban ahí, obviamente mi mirada se dirigió in so facto a mi ángel que me esperaba con los ojos más amorosos el mundo. Se escuchó una carcajada proveniente de la cocina y dirigí mi mirada a las dos mujeres que venían, Rose y René, la primera venía llena de sudor, supuse que era causado por sus múltiples actividades ahora como entrenadora en el gimnasio de mi hermano.

-_wow… Rose… ¡Qué sexy! Mi hermano caerá a tus pies…- _esa era Alice.

-_Cállate, me siento asquerosa, quería tomarme una ducha en el mismo gimnasio, pero se me olvidó mi toalla, tu nana me ha dicho lo mismo, bueno qué se creen ustedes… ¿Qué vivo para seducir a mi marido?- _Ella nos miraba con indignación a los ojos

_-Sí…- _todos contestamos al unísono, eso la hizo sonreír y por ende a todos carcajearnos. Escuchamos el ruido proveniente del jeep de mi hermano y esperamos su entrada.

_-¡Ya llegué familia!-_ gritó mi gran hermano. De repente una oleada de lujuria invadió el lugar, me sentí incluso sucio de estar ahí, Rose veía a su ardiente esposo con aquellos jeans rotos y su playera de tirantes blanca llena de grasa y él la veía con sus pants ajustados rosas y llenos de sudor. Se dirigieron una mirada y como una flama a la gasolina ardieron y se tomaron de la mano, casi corrieron gritando: _"¡Ahorita bajamos!"_

_-Jasper… creo que tendré pesadillas…-_

_-Cierto amor, nunca los había visto comportarse tan calenturientamente… hasta escalofríos tengo… es mi hermana…_

_-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- _le pregunté cuando noté que no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde.

_-Sí Edward… es sólo que… bueno es que… hay… es que… Edward…-_

_-¿Sí amor…?_

_-Está bien… es sólo que tengo miedo…- _dijo con un hilo de voz.

_-¿A qué le temes? Por mis padres no te preocupes, te aman, eres lo que supongo desearían para mí, en cuanto a mi nana, creo que el que debe temer soy yo, después de todo yo fui el patan…_

_-Bueno, déjense de tonterías los dos, mi nana y mis padres adorarán que sean novios, por favor maduren…-_ Dijo Alice, quién había salido a nuestro rescate justo cuando comenzaba a ponerme nervioso también.

Llegaron nuestros respectivos padres, les enseñamos un video con direfentes presentaciones, le dimos regalitos a Rosie que Estaba más grande que la vez pasada, ya no lloraba conmigo y me hacía ilusión el verla con Bella, pues la imaginaba cuando ella tuviera sus propios hijos, que obviamente serían míos. Terminó el video y Alice habló…

_-Bueno Nana… Mami… Papi… creo que Cullen y Bella tienen algo que decirles…_

-_Adelante hijos…-_ dijo mi padre…

_-Son novios…-_ dijeron a la vez René y Esme…

_-¿Qué?-_ Todos preguntamos a la vez incluso Rose y Emmett que venían bajando las escaleras, ya bañados y cambiados.

_-Eso es obvio ¿verdad René?-_ dijo mi madre…

_-Sí se nota a leguas que se aman, además somos sus madres lo sabemos todo, recuérdenlo…_

_-Lo que nos preguntamos es porqué se tardaron en contárnoslo… se nota que no son una parejita más…_

-Bueno… es que… es que…

_-Dilo Bella… Teníamos miedo…_

_-¿Miedo a qué Edward?- _dijo mi padre con su comprensiva voz.

_-Bueno a que René me odiara por el pasado._

_-Cariño sé que eras un niño engreído, no puedo odiarte por aquello, siempre fuiste un niño encantador, no dudaba que en algún momento comprendieras que no todo es lo que brilla es oro, a veces hay cosas más importantes… Debo decirte lo mismo hijita y me siento orgullosa de que no seas alguien rencoroso… los amo tanto a los dos y me da gusto verlos juntos._

_-Gracias René…-_ dije yo con los ojos empañados.

_-Sí Edward, eres un tontito cielo, la verdad es que me haces contenta con tener la novia más maravillosa del mundo, gracias Bella por hacer así de feliz a mi hijo.-_ Dijo Esme dándonos un beso…

_-bueno hermanito, tienes una novia maravillosa… si no tuviera Rose le hubiera pedido a Bella que lo fuera…-_ dijo Emmet recibiendo por su parte un codazo de su esposa…

_-Hacen una pareja hermosa_-dijo por su parte Rose…

_-Es cierto, verdad Jazz, casi tan linda como la nuestra…-_ dijo Alice Abrazándose de su novio…

Así pasamos la velada aquella noche tan especial, la verdad es que ahora que podía gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba a aquella mujer me hacía sentir completamente libre. Amaba a Isabella Marie Swan… la mujer tierna, dulce, inteligente, espontánea, artista y hermosa… ella era mi vida, y ahora tenía la certeza de que nos pertenecíamos, hoy mañana y por el resto de la eternidad…

* * *

Muchas gracias!!!

FINAL!!! pero falta un epílogo eh!!! se los prometo...

y bueno, les dejo los links de mis dos nuevas historias, están interesantes eh!!!! leánlas les prometo muchas actualizaciones eh!!!!

los kiero y gracias x todo su apoyo...

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS ENTRE HUMANOS LOBOS Y VAMPIROS... bueno esta es un Bella- Edward y es una mezcla de sensualidad y velocidad... muy buena, lo prometo...

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado BUSCATALENTOS ENAMORADO.... este es un fic de Carmen y Eleazar... algo diferente...

gracias x todo...

JULIE


	28. EPÍLOGO ¿Final Feliz?

_Antes que nada quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa, por no haber subiedo su tan pedido epílogo, es que como dije en mi otro fic, tuve algunos conflictos de tiempo, lamento la demora, pero por fin aquí lo tienen, espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mí, es simple pero lleno de amor, justo como a mí me gustan las cosas... Espero no haberlos hecho esperar en balde y lo disfruten en serio._

_Quiero darles las gracias por cada uno de los Reviews que me dejaron, sin duda alguna sirvieron de inspiración y motivación en la inspiración, por que creánme que escribimos no por algún interés en paticular, simplemente por que nos gusta y la única recompensa que nos llevamos son sus Reviews. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio jamás pensé que mi primer fan-fic fuera del agrado de nadie, y creánme que los llevaré en mi corazón por siempre._

_Gracias: **Coona, Hime-chan n n, Su broderik, Aridenere, Lizzi-Antonette-Cullen-Swan, day-whitlock, keldacullen, KaRiNiTa CuLlEn 1612, MERIBA, Gabriela Cullen, AtRaM Potter, EdwardKname, Isabella-Swan-C, Kainu-45, Carmen Cullen 16, Ammyriddle, PRISGPE, minna683o, lunatica55, May-loves-Edward-Cullen, ., nonblondes, Natasha Granger, Meeku Cullen, bekyabc2, jezzikita cullen, Masen Emily, Alisea, , Naby Cullen, Meeli, vale cullen, AlexiaCullenBlack, Swet Doll x, cr89, Ale-CulleSwan, Esme Anne Platt, Ta-Cullen, FAYRES 12 y Melii-Cullen.**_

_Sin todo su apoyo esta historia jamás hubiera sido posible.._

_Y bueno me despido, saben que los adoro y espero sigan leyendo mis locas ideas, disfruten el epílogo..._

**_ACLARACIONES: los personajes no son míos, son de la magistral escritora Sthepenie Meyer, la historia sí lo es. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen._**

**

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO**

**¿Final Feliz?**

Sostenía la cajita dentro de mi chaqueta, hoy era el día en el que le pediría a Bella que uniera conmigo su vida, que compartiéramos de una forma más formal nuestras vidas. Sí estaba totalmente nervioso, seguía sin comprender las razones por las que este ángel hubiera estado conmigo estos 3 años, no entendía cómo me había perdonado, porque había sido un completo imbécil cuando éramos pequeños y la había hecho sufrir como ningún otro, y aún a pesar de todo ella estaba aquí, conmigo, y me había regalado los 3 mejores años de mi vida, la amaba tanto y por eso esta noche le pediría que se casara conmigo, hubiera deseado hacerlo desde que todo esto empezó, pero obviamente tenía que pensar en ella, porque tenía que estar completamente segura de que me amaba y de que de verdad deseaba hacer este compromiso conmigo.

A parte de todo esto, esta noche era más que especial, pues era la última presentación de la gira de despedida de New moon, era algo que nos tenía a todos tristes, pero a la vez muy entusiasmados pues haríamos cosas nuevas y cosas que realmente deseábamos…

Tanya se iría por fin con su marido y grabarían su primera película juntos, sí, se casó con Robert Pattison, fue el chisme del año pasado pues obviamente Tya no entendía la palabra tradicional, pero sí la de locura, pues se fugaron y se casaron a escondidas en una isla. Pero a pesar de todo esto, ellos dos se amaban y se notaba con tan sólo verlos por los ojos de borrego medio muerto que se echaban.

Jasper… bueno estaba esperando su primera hija a la que llamarían Elizabeth, él estaba entusiasmado, nunca lo había visto así después de su boda con mi hermana hace ya dos años, Me alegraba la forma en la que había ingresado en la familia, pues verdaderamente merecía a mi hermana, no podía encontrar a alguien que realmente deseara estuviera con mi hermana, él era mi mejor amigo y además de todo un hermano. Me alegraba tener una nueva sobrinita, y más porque era de mi enana consentida, ella estaba más que contenta con los 6 meses de embarazo que tenía, parecía una niña embarazada, era tan divertido verla saltar y correr como una pequeña de la emoción. A parte de la incorporación a su familia de la pequeña Lizzie, Jasper tendría un trabajo que deseo durante algún tiempo, el se quedaba en Twilight records como el manager de Bella y mío, que éramos los únicos que seguiríamos este camino.

Obviamente cada uno por su lado, ella cantando magistralmente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y yo con mi carrera al piano, por fin mi sueño hecho realidad.

El público estaba a reventar y en esta última canción se podían escuchar los sollozos de todos por el adiós, de hecho al voltear a ver a mis compañeros, todos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, pues si bien era cierto que nuestras vidas cambiarían por completo luego de esta noche, siempre añoraríamos el grupo y los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos. Terminamos la estrofa de la última canción y todo mundo aplaudió, entonces fue cuando supe que el momento había llegado.

-_Buenas noches a todos… Hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, les agradecemos todo su apoyo luego de estos 5 años junto a nosotros, son los mejores fans que hemos tenido, y esperamos contar con su apoyo en nuestra nueva etapa, ya no como grupo… pero saben que siempre les amaremos y les estaremos agradecidos. Esta noche los haré partícipes de algo…_-Me senté en mi piano, que estaba puesto donde yo lo había solicitado, nunca había mostrado esta canción, era algo personal, algo muy mío, algo de Bella también, era su canción, la que le había cantado en aquella noche, la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez. La canté mucho mejor, a pesar de mi nerviosismo, estaba completamente seguro de cuánto la amaba y cuánto deseaba compartir con ella una vida diferente.

"…_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido"_

Terminé la última estrofa y volteé a verla, ella estaba desconcertada, no entendía mis actos y menos que cantara esa canción delante de todos, lo veía pues sus ojos estaban serenos y a la vez suplicantes de una explicación.

_-Simplemente Bella… TE AMO!!! Te necesito, te deseo, y esta noche… esta noche quiero intentarlo… quiero pedirte que compartas conmigo tu vida… que estemos juntos por toda nuestra existencia… Eres la luz en mi noche eterna, eres mi todo… por eso te pido… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_ Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, al momento quise acercarme y abrazarla a mi cuerpo…

"_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti,_

_Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor… de amor…"_

Al momento que esa estrofa salió de su boca lo supe, ella deseaba tanto como yo estar conmigo, lo supe por que esa era mi canción, no necesité más respuesta, ni el afamado sí, lo sabía… ella me había aceptado, así que corrí y la abracé, no pude contener las dos lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir de mis ojos, la besé y ella lloraba también. Fue el beso más maravilloso de mi existencia, pues era dulce porque el momento fue muy tierno, amargo por las lágrimas y sobre todo estaba impregnado de amor.

Todo el auditorio aplaudió y esta experiencia se convirtió en algo verdaderamente inolvidable, justo como yo lo pedía. Me arrodillé ante ella y saqué la cajita de mi chaqueta, puse su anillo en el dedo correspondiente, donde sabía que estaría por el resto de la eternidad.

La noche terminó entre aplausos, lágrimas y felicitaciones por la boda, todos estábamos más que felices por todo lo acontecido en este tiempo, no podríamos estar más felices por nuestra suerte, pues teníamos todo lo que cualquiera hubiera podido desear: AMOR… Definitivamente este no era nuestro final feliz y vivieron felices por siempre... era el principio de nuestra felicidad, que estaría cargada de risas, de amor, de alegría, pero sin duda alguna también de miedos, llanto y dudas, pues así es la vida, y esta noche habíamos decidido compartirla... hoy simplemente era el comienzo de todo...

* * *

qué tal, les gustó??? espero que así sea, gracias por los reviews...

les recomiendo mis dos nuevas historias:

.net/s/4960200/1/Buscatalentos_enamorado Carmen&Elezar, es romántica y narra los inicios de este particular romance...

.net/s/4988687/1/ENTRE_HUMANOS_LOBOS_Y_VAMPIROS Bella&Edward, esta es una historia algo sensual, donde se juega con la velocidad en un mundo donde lo paranormal existe... está interesante en serio...

gracias por todo...

JULIE


End file.
